L'Étoile Rouge
by Cline N
Summary: UA - Slash - Stony - Stucky - Thorki. Cleveland, 1840. Dans une maison close réputée, " L'Étoile Rouge, " le jeune Steve va être initié au jeu de la séduction et aux règles de la prostitution. Élève de Tony, prisonnier au coeur brisé, courtisé par Bucky Barnes, client énigmatique, Steve, pour survivre, n'aura d'autre choix que d'aller à la rencontre de lui-même. /!\ Non-CONS.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Étoile Rouge**

 _Avant propos :_

En attendant _Civil War_ et à l'occasion de l'exposition _Splendeurs et misères, images de la prostitution 1850-1910_ qui s'est déroulée au musée d'Orsay du 22 septembre au 17 janvier 2016, je vous présente une fiction qui a connu de nombreuses péripéties avant de vous être présenté sous sa forme actuelle.

Dans un soucis de fidélité au XIXe, sachez que les _Maisons Closes_ pour hommes ont bien existé (s'il en faut une preuve, le Catalogue d'exposition de cette même exposition contient quelques photographies assez explicites sur le sujet et une lettre retraçant le témoignage d'un visiteur très étonné,) et que cette histoire a été écrite avec l'appuie de plusieurs sources : la documentation du musée d'Orsay, _Nana_ de Zola, _La Petite_ (Louis Malle, 1978), _La Maison Tellier_ (Elisabeth Rappeneau, 2008), _L'Apollonide, souvenir de la maison close_ (Bertrand Bonello, 2011), et _Maison Close_ (Mabrouk El Mechri, 2010-2013). Le plus long et le plus difficile fut de retranscrire avec j'espère assez de fidélité le XIXe Américain.

Le titre, quant à lui, est un hommage à l' _Étoile Bleue,_ bordel tourangeau fermé en 1945 et transformé en Jeune Chambre de Commerce.

Pour en finir, sachez, chers futurs lecteurs, que par essence, cette fiction contient des scènes difficiles... vous voilà prévenus. Je vous souhaite la bonne lecture.

 **ATTENTION ! /!\ LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES CONTIENDRONT DES SCÈNES NON-CONS' !**

 **Partie I**

En cette fin d'été 1840, la batellerie de Cleveland luttait, et ce dès l'aurore, pour dégager les bateaux à vapeur des bancs de sable qui entravaient leurs chemins jusqu'à la Longue Pointe de l'autre côté du lac Érié, jusqu'à Port Stanley ou Port Dover. La chaleur matinale s'abattait déjà sur les nuques de ses quelque six milles habitants, étouffante jusqu'au coeur de la nuit.

La ville ne dormait plus. L'effervescence et la modernité avaient gagné cet ancien hameau perdu au milieu des marécages. La construction du canal Ohio-Érié avait fait de ce village en un point de passage nécessaire entre les rivières de l'Ohio et la région des Grands Lacs. Tant de bouleversements, tant de révoltes, tant de batailles, tant de misères et de splendeurs avaient eu lieu entre ces murs. Désormais, elle avançait vers la modernité. Et le chemin de fer que l'on construisait nuit et jour allait encore amplifier le phénomène, transformant pour toujours l'économie de cette ville autrefois si paisible...

Si cette petite bourgade avançait à marche forcée vers l'avenir – contrairement aux communes alentours qui, essentiellement rurales, cultivaient encore le blé et les varennes – , il était pourtant un lieu connu de tous, et dont les rituels n'avaient guère changé depuis l'Antiquité.

Dissimulée derrière une sobre porte ornée d'une étoile incisée à même le bois, l' _Étoile Rouge_ était de ces maisons de perdition que les femmes maudissaient dans leurs prières, et que les hommes saluaient d'un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'ils évoquaient son nom.

À l'intérieur, tout n'était que luxe et fêtes délicieuses, dignes des plus somptueuses festivités des plus belles Cours d'Europe, de Philippe d'Orléans ou de Nicolas II. C'était un monde de mystères et de secrets...

Si les meubles pouvaient parler, ils en auraient des choses à dire. Le pauvre mobilier avait en effet été le témoin silencieux de drôles de choses dans cette Maison. Le piano, en particulier. Placé dans le salon de sorte à dominer l'espace de sa seule présence, il n'avait pour parole que la magie de sa musique. Alors il parlait. Bien souvent, il arrivait qu'un client s'assied sur le petit tabouret pour régaler ses convives d'une petite sonate badine _._

C'était à ce genre de détail que l'on pouvait différencier une « Maison de qualité » d'une simple « Maison de passe. » Ici, le client était accueilli dans une troublante atmosphère, teinté d'un luxe délicat, se délecter d'un champagne servit dans une flûte de cristal, dîner avec des couverts d'argents, avant de goûter la délicieuse compagnie d'un hôte attentif au moindre de ses désirs.

Voici ce qui conduisait les hommes les plus fortunés de Cleveland entre ces murs. Voici ce qui les amenait à pousser les portes de l' _Étoile Rouge,_ à délaisser leurs acariâtres épouses, ces mariages par pure convention sociale, pour s'abandonner contre un corps vigoureux, une peau d'un blanc de porcelaine, à en payer le prix fort, à jouir de cette _capacité_ à s'offrir cette femme ou cet homme, à profiter de son expérience dans les arts subtils de l'Amour.

La flamme de la bougie vacilla. Deux heures s'étaient enfin écoulée. Avec un sourire provoquant, Loki se redressa, et, désireux à tout le moins de ne pas frustrer son amant, s'employa à le faire jouir d'un baiser interdit. Lorsque besogne fut achevée, il quitta le lit grinçant, et passa une chemise sur son corps encore tremblant.

Ses gestes étaient délibérément sensuels. Il se devait de faire durer le plaisir. Cet homme qu'il venait de combler était le dernier client de la soirée, le plus riche surtout. Il avait été donc absolument nécessaire de satisfaire au moindre de ses désirs. Ainsi, et ce durant une heure, ne pas le décevoir était devenu sa priorité. Il avait, en outre, parfaitement conscience que ce très bon client l'appréciait au-delà du raisonnable. C'était dès lors avec beaucoup de zèle qu'il s'était employé à le satisfaire, s'autorisant des gourmandises qui avaient arrachés à son invité des soupirs d'aise...

Comme un chirurgien, il avait fait glisser ses doigts sur son corps, auscultant doctement chaque zone érogène, avant de pratiquer quelques incisions de ses ongles, pétrissant cette chair offerte pour l'anesthésier de baisers. Ce fut ensuite avec son propre corps qu'il était intervenu, devenant tout à la fois le scalpel et l'aide-soignant, et l'orgasme qu'il avait prodigué, le remède à toute solitude.

L'opération s'était déroulée sans qu'il y eut le moindre incident, et le médecin des plaisirs, une fois dignement vêtu, se laissa retomber contre le matelas poisseux, épuisé.

Mais lui-même ? Y avait-il prit du plaisir ? Il ne saurait le dire. Sans doute, puisqu'il avait joui sans pourtant atteindre l'extase. Avec le temps, la honte était passée pour ne laisser place qu'à une lassitude routinière...

\- Merci, sourit le client en caressant la nuque de l'homme de ville.

\- Ah ! Diable ! Non, ne commence pas, rétorqua Loki véhémence en repoussant la main câline. Tu me paies, ou plutôt, tu paies la Matronne pour que je te donne du plaisir. C'est ce que je fais, fin de l'histoire ! Moi je mange, toi, tu es heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Tu pourrais au moins me faire croire durant quelques minutes encore que je compte un peu pour toi ! s'offusqua le chaland dans un rire.

\- Pas pour six dollars dont je ne verrai même pas la couleur !

L'homme rit de nouveau avant de glisser sa main dans sa veste, abandonnée sur la tête de lit. Affichant un sourire goguenard, le riche galant agita sous le nez de son prestataire quelques billets froissés, tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Et pour cinq cents1 de plus, mon Loki, ai-je le droit à un dernier baiser ?

Souriant, Loki se tourna vers son client et, redevenant soudain une créature ô combien sensuelle, il se pencha pour lui accorder la faveur d'une dernière attention. Il suçota un instant la lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement érotique, avant que ne se mêlent leurs langues brûlantes de passion...

Le client sentit son désir revenir, et préféra mettre fin à cet échange, songeant qu'il n'avait pas sur lui de quoi s'offrir une troisième heure avec son amant.

\- Pour ce prix-là, se moqua Loki en s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, je t'accorde même le droit d'être l'unique amour de ma vie pour quelques minutes encore, mon cher Philippe, mais juste le temps de te rhabiller, cela va sans dire...

Philippe Coulson, officier de la brigade des mœurs et grand fumeur d'opium devant l'éternel, se rallongea sur les draps avec volupté, entraînant son amant dans sa chute. Dans un rire léger, Loki se cala alors contre le torse de son bienfaiteur sans rechigner, accompagnant le geste d'une légère caresse sur son bas-ventre, créant encore et toujours le désir afin que jamais celui-ci ne se lasse…

La frustration participait d'un jeu galant. Le client devait se sentir aimé, et attendu, sans quoi, il ne revenait pas. Ces quelques caresses permettaient au jeune homme de s'assurer la fidélité de son client. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que cette affection allait s'étendre au-delà de la simple relation charnelle occasionnelle, pour se transformer en une obsession que Loki ne parvenait plus à contrôler...

\- Ne veux-tu pas que je rachète ta dette ? s'enquit l'officier. Ou que je détruise tous les renseignements sur toi dans nos bureaux ? Il me serait très facile, tu sais, de te faire disparaître... Plus de numéro, plus de carte, plus rien...

\- Et t'appartenir ? rétorqua Loki, sincèrement outré. T'être redevable de ma liberté ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux plus rien devoir à personne ! Tu as vu où cela m'a mené ?

L'officier Coulson s'autorisa un soupire, et contempla un instant celui qui lui avait offert tant de joie.

Loki n'était pas « beau » en soi. L'homme n'avait pas encore eu ses trente-cinq ans, et pourtant, son visage était déjà bien marqué par les épreuves. Son regard dur et sombre, un nez pointu, le cheveux long et soigné là où le corps était mince et le ventre creux...

Il avait pourtant ce quelque chose qu'on ne retrouvait pas parmi le commun des mortels, un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui enivrait, inexorablement, comme la pomme est attirée vers le sol, un charme qui vous rendait fou, et qui autorisait toutes les folies...

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'es retrouvé en ces lieux, remarqua l'officier Coulson.

\- Mon histoire et celle de Thor, mon frère, ne t'intéresserai pas, sourit Loki. Disons simplement que j'ai, comme bon nombre de mes camarades, une dette que je n'arrive pas à rembourser. Et je préfère encore demeurer ici, en ces murs, plutôt que de devoir ma liberté à un autre que moi !

\- Pourtant, il me semble que tous ses camarades ne partagent pas ta vision du monde. Cette nuit sera la dernière de ton ami Tony, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki approuva d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, Tony, son vieille ami, dès demain à la tombée du jour, allait quitter l'établissement. L'homme qui venait de fêter ses quarante ans, avait trouvé un « bienfaiteur, » ces mécènes pour les prostitués qu'ils étaient.

Loki avait vaguement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'artiste de cette nouvelle génération, ceux que la Guerre avait influencé. Pour eux, les filles de joies et les hommes de plaisirs étaient des sujets aussi « nobles » que les mythes antiques ou les tableaux d'Histoire, et ils entendaient faire d'eux des modèles. C'était ainsi qu'ils se prétendaient différent de ces français qui prétendaient tout connaître des Arts, eux et leurs Salons, leur Académie...

Voilà pourquoi James Rhodey avait demandé à Tony de s'alanguir sur un lit aux doigts de soie durant des heures, observant la lumière qui tombait sur son corps avec minutie pour la reproduire le plus fidèlement possible sur la toile.

Ainsi, sous le prétexte d'en faire son modèle - en réalité très certainement épris de sa personne – l'artiste qui n'avait pour lui que son argent, avait racheté la dette de Tony, et devait venir le chercher le lendemain.

C'était Tony cependant qui avait insister pour passer une dernière nuit en compagnie de ses camarades, afin de leur dire « Adieu. » Il avait passé bien

Avec un sourire – car ces débordements de joie étaient bien rares ici – Loki songea à la petite sauterie qu'avait organisé le jeune homme, qui se souvenait être né sur les bords de la Garonne. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de boire de la mauvaise vinasse pour de bonnes raisons et non pour noyer leurs chagrins...

\- A ce propos il est temps que tu t'en ailles, soupira Loki en se dégageant. Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, c'est la dernière nuit de Tony, et j'entends fêter son départ.

\- J'aime bien ce garçon, avoua Philippe Coulson en s'étirant comme un chat. J'espère qu'il ne remettra jamais ici, si ce n'est pas courtoisie.

\- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je l'espèce aussi, soupira Loki.

* * *

Heureux, Tony l'était, assurément. Ivre de joie comme de vin, il dansait sur place d'une façon grotesque, nu sous ce peignoir de satin d'un rouge et or puissant, présentant à ses convives de la nuit les courbes de son corps gracile qui faisait de lui un amant très prisé. Hilares, ses camarades d'infortunes observaient sa joie, un peu jaloux, ils devaient l'admettre. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir ainsi toucher la liberté du bout des doigts.

Cependant, ils comprenaient aisément pourquoi il avait eut cette chance, contrairement à eux. Tony était en effet l'incarnation même de la luxure. Sa peau était de nacre, sa voix chantante, ses manières sensuelles, et son bagou extraordinaire... Ses yeux étaient si clairs, qu'on les auraient cru fait d'eau, et ses cheveux fou, dansant au-dessus de son crâne, plaisaient aux clients qui s'amusaient à les empoigner avec rage, avant que sa moustache et son bouc ne viennent chatouiller une peau sensible...

Il n'était peut-être pas Apollon, mais il savait se faire Éros, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses clients.

\- Alors, ricanait-il en agitant un éventail du plus bel effet, qui le veut ? Pour ceux qui étaient déjà là quand j'ai commencé, c'est le Lieutenant Hogan qui me l'a offert ! Il s'est si mal comporté avec moi quand il m'a défloré qu'il est revenu le lendemain, avec un cadeau pour se faire pardonner !

\- Et il y avait de quoi ! rit Thor en retour. Tu pleurais tant que tu allais te dessécher !

\- Voyez donc qui rit ainsi d'un pauvre jeune homme, sourit Clint. Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher ami, comme s'est passé ta _propre_ mise aux enchères ? Tu as hurlé comme un goret !

Outré, Thor ouvrit de grands yeux bleus. Sa bouche aux lèvres d'un rose tendre dessina un cercle parfait, tandis qu'une délicate couleur carmin apparue sur ses joues blanches, rongés par une barbe blonde parfaitement taillée.

\- J'avais douze ans ! rétorqua-t-il comme pour se justifier. C'était bien normal, non ?

\- Et moi, j'en avais dix, ricana le plus vieux des garçons de joie, et je peux t'assurer sur mon honneur qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche !

Feignant d'être vexé, Thor croisa les bras contre son épais poitrail et se détourna, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Tony, avec un sourire compatissant, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du boudeur avant de lui glisser l'éventail dans les mains.

\- Va, va! Je te l'offre ! Comme ça tu oublieras cette triste histoire !

\- Qu'il est brave, se moqua Thor en glissant un bras autour des épaules de Tony. Crois bien que tu vas nous manquer, Tony !

\- Et il serait aviser de ne pas t'attarder sur les genoux de notre pleureur, sourit Bruce.

\- Oh oui ! sourit Natasha en croisant ses jambes interminables. Loki pourrait en être jaloux !

Feignant la gêne, Tony s'éloigna précipitamment de l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde, avant d'adresser un faux sourire d'excuse à Tony. Celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Certes, il était vrai que Loki était quelqu'un de possessif, mais pas au point d'interdire tout contact entre son frère et les autres membres de l' _Étoile Rouge._

Après tout, ils étaient les pensionnaires d'une maison close. Cette pensée lui arracha un soupire. Ce n'était certes pas la vie qu'il aurait rêvé pour son frère aîné, Thor. Il les aurait aimé libre et insoumis, loin de cette Maison, loin de ce monde de déchéance...

\- Ah _ouiche_! s'offusqua l'être aimé en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ne sombre pas dans la mélancolie, mon frère! Il n'est point l'heure de cela, alors accorde-moi un sourire !

Incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Thor, Loki se laissa cajoler sans opposer la moindre résistance. Taquin, Loki lui accorda bien plus qu'un câlin, et plutôt une étreinte désespérée, témoin d'un lien à nul autre pareil. Celui de deux frères unis dans le malheur.

\- Arrêtez donc de jouer les Dioscures, ricana Tony. Je n'ai pas fini ma distribution de cadeaux ! Tiens, Bruce, tu reconnais ce foulard ?

Bruce prit entre ses doigts la fine étoffe de mauvaise soie, l'inspecta, avant d'éclater de rire. Une tâche brunâtre n'y avait jamais été lavée.

\- Le docteur Yinsen, se rappela-t-il. Ce pseudo médecin qui prétendait pouvoir tout expliquer de nos personnes en palpant nos têtes !

\- Je m'en rappelle, sourit Clint qui ici, faisait office de gardien de la mémoire. Il prétendait que nos misérables professions étaient en réalité indues par la forme de nos têtes. Nous aurions des crânes de prostitués, destinés qu'à n'être que des hommes du sexe. Il voulait confirmer la sombre théorie d'un médecin allemand... Franz Joseph Gall, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

\- Mon poing était parti tout seul, avoua Bruce avec un rire. J'avais trouvé cette consultation tellement humiliante... et pour ne pas perdre un client, Tony, tu avais épongé le sang de sa blessure avec ton mouchoir...

\- Et je puis vous assurer, rit Tony en découvrant largement ses dents, que dans mes bras, il les avait bien vite oubliées ces théories grotesques !

Serrant ce mouchoir entre ses mains qui lui rappelaient un souvenir heureux, Bruce remercia Tony d'un franc sourire.

\- Je le conserverai précieusement en souvenir de toi, ami !

Bien évidemment, le Maître avait eut vent de l'affaire, et n'avait pas hésité à leur confisquer à tous un mois de salaire. Bruce s'en était bien sûr voulu, mais sur l'instant, l'émotion l'avait submergé. Il était évident pour toute personne pourvue d'un peu de bon sens qu'aucune femme, qu'aucun homme, ne se livrait _volontairement_ au commerce du sexe. Il n'y avait pas, en effet, métier plus dégradant, plus dangereux aussi.

Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder eux, pauvres prisonniers d'une maison close portant le doux nom évocateur d' _Étoile Rouge_ , paradis pour les clients mais geôles pour eux, condamnés à devoir rembourser une pseudo-dette dont ils ignoraient en définitif le montant exact à un maquereau qui avait tout de la tortionnaire.

Alexander Pierce. Un homme terrifiant, le corps sec et élancé, la voix profonde et le charisme indéniable. L'épouse était morte, et cet ancien tenancier s'était tournée vers le seul commerce qui rapportait _beaucoup_ , et _rapidement_ : le sexe.

Il avait eut le flair de s'allier à la force public, et avait choisi ses « pensionnaires » en fonction certes, de leur potentiel, mais également, en fonction de leur passé. Les apatrides, les repentis, les exclus trouvaient ici de quoi échapper aux geôles de l'Ohio. Et puis, les Maisons pour garçons étaient si rares en Amérique, et si secrètes, qu'il était certain de faire fortune.

Ses employés avaient tous échappé à la pendaison et au bagne, et s'ils n'avaient aucun amour pour leur tenancier, ils s'estimaient au moins heureux de ne pas mourir de faim et d'être encore en vie. Clint était le premier employé de Pierce. Il avait connu les débuts difficile de l' _Étoile Rouge_ et les temps de disette. Il avait connu chacun de ses camarades, et prit sous son aile ceux qui allaient devenir sa famille, lui qui n'en avait plus.

Natasha avait été la première. Alexander Pierce aimait la diversité. Natasha était la seule femme de la Maison, celle qui préservait l'intégrité de la demeure en accompagnant les hommes qui hésitaient encore à céder aux amours masculines... Cette pauvre enfant qui avait fuit les rudes hivers de Russie s'était imaginée chevauchant les Grandes Plaines, et s'était confrontée à la dure réalité : d'un côté comme de l'autre de l'océan, les plus humbles ne connaissaient que la misère.

Bruce avait été le troisième employé à s'être présenté à la porte de l' _Étoile Rouge._ D'une grande intelligence, Bruce avait cependant le défaut d'être d'une grande timidité, et d'avoir une bien faible estime de lui-même. Clint s'était employé à lui apprendre combien ses maladresses pouvaient faire de lui un homme charmant...

Enfin, étaient apparu les deux frères. Deux hommes désespérés qui avaient essayé de survivre comme tant d'autres en échappant à la police des mœurs pour un travail sans carte, et donc sans impôts. La justice infâme les avaient rattrapés... Ensemble dans la déchéance, ils étaient apparus magnifiques aux yeux d'un Clint qui s'était attaché à eux très rapidement.

Tous faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il valait mieux travailler là plutôt que d'être enfermé dans les cellules de l'État. Des deux maux, celui-ci était le moindre, mais qu'y comprenaient-ils à cela, ces riches médecins, ces docteurs qui avaient acheté leur science au prix fort et se prétendaient les garants du Savoir ?

\- Et voici mon dernier présent, assura Tony, le dernier arrivé dans la Maison après une longue vie à traîner un corps fatigué dans les rues de Cleveland. Pour mon Clint et pour ma chère Natasha : mon nécessaire de toilette. Vous vous le partagerez intelligemment, je le sais. Là où je vais, j'en aurai un autre, bien plus beau et digne de ma nouvelle vie ! Celui-là est pour vous !

Avec un sourire attendrit, Natasha, grande rousse au regard enjôleur ouvrit le coffret pour en sortir peignes et flacons de porcelaine.

\- Nous en prendrons soin, affirma Clint.

\- Mais je l'espère bien ! rit l'homme aux cheveux fous. Et à présent, clama-t-il en faisant glisser la boucle de son peignoir, la pièce maîtresse de ma collection : mon drap de soie ! Offert par l'entrepreneur Happy Hogan lui-même, autant dire qu'il vaut une petite fortune ! Toute une vie de misère n'y suffirait pas ! Qui le veut ?

\- Moi ! s'exclama Thor en levant la main. Enlève-le donc maintenant ! Pour le plaisir des yeux !

Tony lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, avant de faire glisser d'un geste suave le tissu qui couvrait son épaule, de sorte à découvrir doucement sa peau nue. Ses condisciples sifflèrent d'admiration devant cet effeuillement improvisé, pourtant si quotidien. Tony était de ces hommes qui savaient mettre leur corps en valeur, et quel corps ! D'un geste vif, il laissa tomber ces manches qui dissimulaient son torse, sous les applaudissement de ses camarades, avant de cacher ses parties honteuses.

\- Tricheur ! s'offusqua Clint, les mains en porte-voix. Montre-nous ce que tu caches !

\- Vous en voulez encore ? s'esclaffa Tony. Et bien vous l'aurez…

Un cri de terreur perça la nuit.

Alertés, les hommes se figèrent et retinrent leur souffle, terrifiés à l'idée d'une visite surprise de leur si détestable Tenancier. Cependant, il semblait que leur petite fête n'était pas l'objet de tant de fureur. Les vieux escaliers trahissaient quiconque se rendaient aux étages, et, de surcroît, les éclats de voix ne semblaient pas vouloir se rapprocher.

Soulagés, les corps se relâchèrent, mais tant de hurlements avaient aiguisés leur curiosité. Clint hésita un instant, avant d'entrouvrir la porte, et de descendre les quelques marches qui séparaient les combles du premier étage.

Au travers des barreaux de fonte qui bordaient le couloir-mezzanine en lambris, ils avaient tout loisir d'espionner ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussé. Ils ne purent contempler, malheureusement rien d'autre qu'une scène banale dans le quotidien des bordels.

Brock Rumlow, l'homme de main d'Alexander Pierce, traînait par les cheveux un jeune homme qui avait tout d'un ange. Ce garçon leur sembla bien solide, et pourtant, ses muscles n'étaient rien face à la musculature du cerbère sans âme. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, cet homme blond comme les blés qui leur était encore inconnu se battait comme un lion, habité d'une fureur à nulle autre pareille, l'image vivante d'Antée, et ses coups de poings témoignaient d'une rage terrible.

Cependant, face à la force herculéenne de Rumlow, vil gardien de ces lieux maudits, toute tentative était peine perdue. C'était un titan que le Tenancier avait trouvé lors d'un voyage en pays d'orient, une masse de muscles servile et silencieuse… S'il avait toujours sa langue, et toutes ses facultés de parler, il s'y refusait cependant, ne proférant de mots que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire.

Brock Rumlow traîna le hurlant à travers le salon, avant de l'emmener dans une pièce qu'ils connaissaient bien, les uns et les autres, pour être une véritable salle de torture : le cabinet d'auscultation.

Pour tous, une chose était sûre : l'inconnu allait passer une sale nuit.

\- C'est rien, éluda Clint en se relevant. Alexander a fait l'acquisition d'un pauvre gamin pour remplacer Tony ! Il va pleurer pendant une semaine, et puis, il s'y fera, comme nous tous avant lui. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

\- Tu es dur, s'offusqua Bruce. Aurais-tu oublié que tu as été comme lui, toi aussi ?

* * *

Il était près de midi lorsque les pensionnaires de l' _Étoile_ _Rouge_ descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine pour y prendre un frugal petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin, ils se contenteraient d'un peu de bouillon et du lard, qu'accompagneraient ce qui restait du banquet d'hier. Car si les caves de la maison étaient remplies de victuailles, elles n'étaient réservées qu'à la noble clientèle. Eux, n'avaient droit qu'à ce qu'on daignait bien leur concéder.

Personne, pourtant, ne s'était jamais plaint. Ce n'était pas Byzance, mais ça remplissait au moins les estomacs. Et puis c'était chaud. Et quand bien même les gâteaux étaient passés, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins de très bonne main.

Car pénétrer séant ne signifiait pas consommer l'amour sans le moindre préliminaire, non. Au contraire ! La chose était soumise à tout un cérémoniel : il y avait d'abord une coupe de champagne bue en compagnie des hommes, le temps que naissent certaines affinités, puis, un dîner charmant, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Les clients en effet, ne recherchaient pas une simple rencontre sexuelle ! Ce genre de service, ils pouvaient l'avoir - et pour bien moins cher – sur les _docks_. Non, ce qu'ils désiraient lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de cette demeure, c'était une compagnie, c'était se sentir désiré, aimé peut-être ?

Les magnifiques créatures de la nuit n'étaient cependant pas aussi reluisantes ce matin. Le visage défait, passablement dévêtus, mal rasés, ils n'étaient plus les dignes représentant de la beauté hellène, mais des hommes et une femme qui se montraient dans leur vérité, celle de l'épuisement morale et du harassement des corps...

\- Prépare du café, toi ! ordonna Thor en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de Peter, un pauvre orphelin qui n'avait pas dix ans. Et mets-y un doigt de _brandy_! Il n'y a pas mieux pour soulager les têtes alourdies par le vin !

Le petit garçon, qu'Alexander avait ramené d'un voyage à New York, s'exécuta sans broncher, au fond fort satisfait de travailler ici plutôt que d'être envoyé aux mines. On dit qu'on y mourrait plus sûrement qu'à la guerre, les poumons remplis de fuel et les entrailles noircis de suif.

Encore un peu innocent, il ignorait cependant qu'il était destiné, lorsque la puberté serait arrivée, à servir les désirs des plus riches. C'était un petit garçon déjà bien grand et bien beau, qui avait le charme de l'innocence et le sourire large. Un enfant charmant au demeurant, déjà vif de corps comme d'esprit, et pour lequel, cette sordide Maison avait tout du Paradis. Il était vrai qu'il était mieux entre ces murs que dans une « maison de correction » lui qui n'avait rien d'un vaurien, cependant, il ignorait encore que son sort n'avait rien d'enviable.

Thor s'en désola un instant, avant de se désintéressé de son cas pour accueillir d'un franc sourire, Tony, leur chanceux ami.

\- On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? remarqua-t-il devant sa mine défaite.

\- Moins fort, s'agaça Tony en posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Foutu soleil ! Foutue chariote ! Maudits gosses ! Je déteste cette ville, et je déteste cette rue où l'on n'est jamais tranquille ! Est-ce trop demandé au Seigneur que d'avoir le droit de _dormir_?

Tony tituba jusqu'au banc où il se laissa tombé, les yeux mi-clos, le teint vaseux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

\- Bois donc, ricana le géant en lui tendant une tasse. Combat le mal par le mal ! L'alcool c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ça !

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu manges avec nous, remarqua Clint qui entrain à sa suite dans la cuisine, non sans un sourire attristé. Je gage que tu ne désire rien d'autre que de quitter ces murs au plus vite !

\- Au risque de vous surprendre, soupira Tony après une gorgée salutaire, je crois que ça va me manquer. En fait, c'est _vous_ qui allez me manquer, pas les clients bien sûr.

L'aveu arracha un sourire à la morne assemblée. Chacun, à n'en pas douter, regretterai la bonne humeur et la gentillesse de Tony, et surtout son sens de l'humour pour le moins particulier.

\- Lorsque ton peintre sera exposé dans les galeries et que tu seras couvert d'or, sourit Bruce en s'installant à ses côtés, tu reviendras racheter nos dettes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Promis, sourit l'homme au bouc en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Je reviendrai pour vous qui êtes comme mes frères !

\- Tu ne dis pas ça pour moi j'espère ?

Natasha, toujours la dernière couchée, toujours la dernière levée, venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine. L'indécence de sa tenue n'enlevait rien à son élégance naturelle. Et puis, même coincée dans un corset et empêtrée sous trois jupons, elle avait apprit dans ce monde d'homme à se défendre seule.

Posant ses deux grandes mains sur les épaules de Tony, elle l'incita à pencher la tête en arrière pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse. L'homme au bouc se laissa faire avec un rire. Natasha était en effet une femme excessivement tendre, et surtout très démonstrative avec les gens qu'elle aimait, comme elle pouvait se montrer implacable et glacée envers tout ceux dont elle se méfiait.

\- Bien sûr que non, Natasha, la charma Tony. Toi, insista-t-il en la gratifiant d'un baise-main, tu es la seule femme que j'aimerai !

\- À part ta mère, j'imagine ! rit-elle en retour.

\- Bien entendu !

\- Au moins tu garderas un souvenir impérissable de ta dernière nuit, se moqua Loki.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, ricana l'intéressé. Ce vieux pervers m'a payé pour toute la nuit, et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi quand j'ai vu son engin. « Toute la nuit » c'était tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour le satisfaire, et croyez-moi, je me suis donné du mal ! insista Tony en accompagnant ces quelques mots d'un geste particulièrement explicite. Bon, il reste du café ?

Natasha glissa dans la main du petit Peter quelques pièces, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'enfant quitta alors la cuisine en sautillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? s'enquit Bruce.

\- De nous remonter une bouteille de champagne des caves, répondit la belle russe avec avec un petit rire nerveux. L'un d'entre nous quitte la Maison c'est tout de même un événement !

\- T'as conscience que ce petit pourrait se faire rosser les fesses pour ça ? s'agaça Thor.

\- Eh bien comme ça lui servira de leçon, répliqua Natasha en haussant les épaules. S'il veut survivre ici il doit apprendre à être malin !

La conversation fut soudain interrompue par l'entrée impromptue de Rumlow, l'ombre servile qui, ouvrant sans douceur la porte de l'arrière-cuisine, leur jeta un regard torve. Immédiatement tous se turent.

Certes, l'homme ne frappait jamais sans raison, mais tous se souvenaient des cris de la nuit. Et puis, si Brock était juste, son châtiment en revanche était opéré avec une telle célérité...

\- Monsieur veut que vous vous occupiez de lui, lâcha-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Qu'il soit présentable ! Son inexpérience sera l'objet d'une vente aux enchères d'ici quelques semaines ! Il travaillera au service en attendant !

Et d'un geste brusque, il poussa le jeune homme de la nuit dans la pièce, avant de s'en retourner, claquant la porte derrière comme pour clore toute discussion possible. Du reste, qui avait-il à discuter ? Personne n'oserait tenir tête à Rumlow. L'homme était entièrement dévoué à Alexander Pierce.

La nouvelle recrue observa un instant la pièce, avant de se caler dans un coin, le regard dur, comme pour mettre au défi quiconque de l'approcher. Il était un animal sauvage qu'on traquait, et une immense vague de pitié envahie la pièce. Ce jeune homme qui visiblement venait tout juste d'avoir trente ans était l'image vivante de ce qu'ils avaient été, et ils étaient son avenir, un bien sombre avenir, certes…

Personne ici, ne pouvait ignorer l'humiliation que celui qui n'était pas encore vraiment un homme avait vécue durant la nuit. Personne n'oubliait la première osculation d'un docte médecin à qui l'on pouvait à peine confier une lancette de vétérinaire, boucher sans âme qui vous obligeait à vous dénuder, et à vous allonger, les jambes ouvertes comme une femme lubrique avant de poser les mains sur vous. L'homme vérifiait, l'homme observait, avant de rendre son jugement sans autre forme de procès, mais l'humiliation elle, elle était là, marquée au fer rouge dans votre cœur, une honte que rien ne pouvait effacer… et puis, on s'habituait. On pensait à autre chose et lorsque chaque mois le tortionnaire revenait, on se forçait à sourire avant de se laisser faire, soudain bien docile…

On capitulait. On rendait les armes et on se soumettait à cette science à jamais inaccessible et qui autorisait tout…

Alors, et malgré la dureté dont ils avaient fait preuve la veille pour essayer d'oublier cet instant terrible, c'était avec des sourires que les pauvres âmes prisonnières de l' _Étoile_ _Rouge_ accueillir le jeune homme. Celui-ci, farouche, leur rendit bien mal l'amabilité, et de ses yeux d'un bleu intense, il scruta chacun d'entre eux, avant de se tasser un peu plus dans le recoin du mur comme pour les mettre au défi de s'approcher. Prit de pitié, Clint, que l'expérience avait rendu plus sage et plus patient, se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, prudent comme s'il avait à faire à un fauve enragé…

\- Moi c'est Clint, se présenta-t-il, main tendue en avant. Et toi ?

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme essaya un instant disparaître dans le mur, sans véritable succès. S'il avait été un animal, nul doute qu'il émit un grognement menaçant.

\- Personne ne te fera de mal ici, insista le plus âgé. Si tu dois avoir des alliés dans cette Maison, c'est nous.

L'homme d'expérience lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, ce sourire qui rendait ivre de désir les clients de la Maison, avant de s'approcher davantage. L'inconnu, lui adressa de ses petits yeux sombre un regard terrifié, et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, dents serrées et poings crispés, prêt à se défendre. C'était un enfant sauvage, à peine âgé de vingt ans, solide et fragile tout à la fois. Le cheveux blond, le nez droit, le corps épais, il avait tout d'un petit Ganymède, et nul doute qu'il plairait bien aux clients !

Pour l'heure cependant, tout son être transpirait la peur. Il souffrait. Il était perdu, fermé au contact. Loin de se décourager, Clint eut un sourire indulgent, avant de changer de méthode.

\- Tu as la peau dorée, remarqua-t-il. Tu viens très certainement de la campagne. Tu n'as pas encore vraiment goûté à Cleveland et son air aux relents de charbon, n'est-ce pas ?

Amadoué, le nouveau venu, sembla se détendre un instant.

\- Tu dois être affamé ! Viens !

Et avec une certaine tendresse, Clint lui prit alors les mains pour le guider jusqu'à la table. Comme un affamé, le jeune homme se jeta sur les brioches un peu passées que lui tendaient ses futurs camarades d'infortunes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour gagner sa confiance, et, du bout des lèvres, il consentit à donner son prénom.

Steve.

* * *

Loki, avec un sourire, s'abandonna un instant aux bras réconfortants de Thor. C'était pour eux un rituel avant chaque nouvelle soirée dans la Maison. Les deux esclaves de Pierce avaient besoin d'un moment à eux avant de poser un masque sur des visages fatigués.

Thor soupira, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son frère cadet, avant de l'étreindre avec force.

\- Thor… souffla-t-il. _Arrête_ , Alexander nous attend !

\- Qu'il attende ! s'énerva le géant. Il faut qu'on s'en aille… J'en peu plus de te voir partir avec les clients, te voir mentir, tricher et te coucher le soir en faisant semblant que tout vas bien ! Tu es entrain de te transformer en quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas Loki, insista le colosse à la longue crinière dorée. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es sur une pente glissante mon frère, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te retenir…

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un sourire à Loki.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en replaçant sa longue chevelure corbeau derrière ses oreilles. Je sais ce que je fais. C'est vrai, je triche, je manipule, mais je sais ce que je veux…

Loki était un amant formidable, très apprécié des clients pour sa fougue et son caractère dominant. Ceux-ci ignoraient cependant à quel point son esprit était retord. Les ruses de Loki inquiétaient Thor. Elles pourraient très bien être la cause de leur perte. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à arguer de ce dernier point…

... lorsqu'un intrus écarta les rideaux de velours rouge qui protégeaient les deux frères des regards indiscrets. Surpris, les voilà qui se retournèrent vivement, les yeux écarquillés en une expression de pure terreur, souris pétrifiées face aux crochets du serpent.

Heureusement, ce n'était que Clint.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? s'énerva justement leur ami, le rouge aux joues. Le Maître nous attend ! Vous voulez qu'il vous fasse payer cher votre retard ?! Pleurez si vous voulez, mais pleurez une fois que les clients sont partis !

\- … Merci du conseil, grogna Thor. On te fera porter un cachet la prochaine fois que nous désirerons un peu d'intimité.

Clint serra les dents, roula des yeux avant de s'en retourner vers le salon, visiblement assez en colère... En réalité, il dissimulait bien mal son inquiétude pour eux. Le Maître était intransigeant, et s'il soupçonnait la moindre rébellion chez ses pensionnaires, il punissait avant même de vérifier si les allégations étaient avérées. Coupables avant d'être innocents, telle était sa justice.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, affirma Thor en regardant Clint s'éloigner. Nous n'en pouvons plus. Je ne supporterai pas une année de plus entre ces murs !

\- Et on irait _où_? soupira Loki. Avec quel _argent_? Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra vivre une vie normale après avoir vécu _ici_?

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène eut un rire désabusé.

\- Mais tu vis un rêve éveillé ! Redescends des Cieux où tu te trouve, mon frère ! C'est _ça_ notre réalité ! Il va bien falloir qu'on s'en accommode !

Et sur ces sombres paroles, le plus petit réajusta sa tenue, avant de se glisser hors de l'alcôve, laissant derrière lui un amant désespéré.

* * *

Assis sur un confortablement fauteuil, dans l'entrée de la maison, Tony observait ses camarades parader devant leurs convives, tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres. Certains, comme Natasha, avaient pour eux la beauté et la grâce des Déesses. Les autres, comme Clint, avaient le charme et les mots qui savaient attendrirent. Mais qu'ils aient l'apparence d'Apollon ou la sensualité d'Éros, ils ne laissaient pas les clients indifférents. Et les voilà qui acceptaient chaque coupe de champagne offerte avec grand plaisir, songeant que ces quelques bulles les aideraient sans doute à rendre les choses plus faciles.

Un client qu'il trouvait particulièrement détestable, un républicain de nom de Henri Hank Pym, observait Bruce d'un œil lubrique, et s'avançant d'un pas chaloupé, lui souffla quelques chose à l'oreille. Son ami fit semblant de s'offusquer, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Ainsi, Monsieur venait d'acheter pour la nuit son ami.

C'était ainsi que les choses étaient convenues : dans la plus grande discrétion.

Un étau lui enserra soudain la poitrine, et dans sa gorge, il eut comme l'amer goût d'un regret. Celui de ne pouvoir leur dire au-revoir.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à acheter, lorsque chacun eu trouvé un partenaire pour la nuit, Tony se releva, avant de faire quelques pas dans l'immense salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil émue à cette pièce centrale, lieu de tous les complots, caressa du bout des doigts les petites cariatides et les atlas qui décoraient le hall d'entrée. Il avait vécu huit ans de sa misérable existence enfermé dans cette somptueuse demeure. Il y laissait des souvenirs, des amis qu'il aurait aimé emmener avec lui, pour les libérer de cet Enfer...

Alors, de loin, il observait ceux qu'il aimait s'adonner à ce jeu courtois, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il soupira, avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette de velours, son maigre baluchon à la main. Il guettait avec envie cette porte, en admira un instant la ciselure, songeant à ces menuisiers, ces artisans qui avaient créé une magnifique geôle. La forteresse était belle, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une cage. Aucun homme ne saurait vivre ainsi, à l'étroit dans ces murs…

Ce fut le début d'une longue, une très longue attente pour Tony qui devinait les odieux bruits de couloir. Il savait comme on dissimulait sous un sourire une lassitude et un dégoût qui vous prenait à la gorge, transformant votre reflet pour vous renvoyer l'image d'un monstre sans âme, Narcisse inversé.

C'était une vie maudite, et Tony avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais, qu'elle resterait encrée en lui, accrochée à sa peau comme une mauvaise gale. Pour James Rhodhey, pour cet homme d'une générosité sans nom qui avait racheté sa dette et consentait à faire de lui son amant, il ne saurait être qu'un demi-époux, une ombre, un pauvre enfant des cavernes aveuglée par la lumière, contraint de ne voir que les ombres du monde. Platon aurait eu grande pitié de son âme...

Malgré tout, il était heureux, car sincèrement attaché à Rodhey. Pour cet artiste Bohème, il avait été son régulier, son oreille attentive, sa Galatée dans les bras d'un Pygmalion attentif, sa muse même, et la perspective de vivre à ses côtés était pour lui le gage d'un avenir radieux. L'atelier du peintre n'était qu'une mansarde, sa fortune un mirage, tangible une semaine, irréelle une autre, son succès fugace, mais pour Tony, cette vie avait tout d'une vie de Cour...

\- Remonte dans les communs, Stark. Le Maître exige que tu aies rangé tes affaires avant le matin.

Surpris, Tony se retourna vivement, avant de croiser le regard sans âme de Rumlow, l'imposante ombre qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tony fronça les sourcils, avant de siffler :

\- Je n'ai plus à t'obéir. Je quitte cette Maison ! Va donc surveiller ce qui se passe aux étages ! Thor a de la chance d'être fort comme un ours, sans quoi, son client lui aurait arraché un œil !

Brock ne bougea pas, parfaite image d'une gigantomachie hellène, haut relief sur le Grand Autel de Pergame, et son ombre menaçante obligea le pauvre insolent à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, craignant un coup qui ne vint pas. La masse sombre sortit d'une poche intérieure un pli qu'il déposa sur la banquette, à ses côtés.

\- Avant le matin, répéta-t-il, comme une sentence.

Tremblant, Tony observa l'imposant personnage s'éloigner, veillant à la sécurité de ses employés comme un ange gardien qui avait tout du cerbère. Puis, avec hésitation, il déplia le mot.

Les quelques lexies qui y étaient inscrits se mêlaient, s'interpénétraient pour finalement le détruire de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues poudrées, zébrant son beau visage, se transformant bientôt en des torrents intarissables.

 _Lassé de toi_. C'était les quelques lettres qui lui avaient sautés en visage pour le lacérer, pour effacer toute joie, tout espoir. _Lassé de toi._ James Rodhey s'était lassé de lui. Il ne viendrait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait rayé de sa vie, l'avait condamné, refusé sa grâce sans aucune forme de procès.

 _Lassé de toi._

* * *

Enfermé dans ce que l'on appelait les « Communs, » en réalité une pièce sous les combles mal éclairée où s'engouffrait le givre de la nuit, Steve s'était installé dans un coin, en position fœtale, grelottant autant de peur que de froid. Il n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre les gémissements lascifs de ceux qui avaient essayé de le rassurer. S'il avait eu un doute sur son avenir, à présent, il était fixé…

Un homme public. Il ravala un sanglot. Il n'y avait rien de plus avilissant, rien de plus terrible, surtout pour un pauvre gamin comme lui.

Il avait tout quitté, famille, fiancée, pays, pour rejoindre la grande ville et son faste. « Quand je serais de retour, je serai bien riche, Peggy ! » avait-il affirmé à la jeune demoiselle avec un sourire rassurant. « Et on pourra se marier ! Je t'offrirai une belle bague, nous aurons une bonne maison, et on s'ra heureux ! » Elle avait répondu d'une moue polie, acceptant de le croire plus par espoir que par réelle conviction.

Bien évidemment, les choses ne s'était pas passées comme il l'avait espéré. Pourtant d'une belle intelligence, beau comme un Apollon et teigneux comme le Lion de Némée, le jeune homme n'avait su trouver sa place dans cette ville industrieuse, au ciel noir et aux bâtiments immenses.

Les Clevelandais aux poumons encrassés par la suie ne cherchaient pas de jeunes provinciaux qui n'avaient connu que la rudesse des campagnes. Il y avait cette gare à construire, cette ville de pêcheur qui se transformait un peu plus chaque jour en un royaume de fer et d'acier. Il fallait savoir travailler le métal, comprendre la délicate alchimie de la fonte. Non, un pauvre paysan comme lui n'avait qu'à retourner en son pays boueux, et n'avait rien à faire en cette sainte ville !

Alors on mendiait, on frappait à toutes les portes pour chercher un travail, n'importe lequel. On finissait par vendre le médaillon qu'on vous avait offert le jour de votre baptême pour quelques cents, on en profitait pour se payer une bonne soupe, un guignon de pain et surtout, un lit où l'on pouvait dormir sans crainte.

Parfois, on acceptait de lui faire confiance. On l'envoyait faire quelques menus travaux, ici et là, et l'on se désolait de son manque de savoir et ses efforts inutiles. Le jeune homme n'avait en effet connu que le travail de ferme. S'il savait comment l'on cultivait le blé, il ignorait cependant tout de la ferronnerie.

Alors on le congédiait. Et le voilà qu'il recommençait alors à mendier pour survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un officier lui adresse un regard appuyé… « Regarde-moi ! » avait-il ordonné en prenant d'autorité son menton entre ses doigts épais. Il avait un instant observé ses grands yeux bleus, avant de l'arrêter pour « mendicité. »

Enfermé dans une obscure geôle durant toute une nuit en compagnie d'hommes tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, noirs de suif pour la plupart, Steve s'était surpris à penser qu'au moins, dans cette cellule, il était à l'abri du froid. Il s'était donc endormi, vaincu par la fatigue.

Un fonctionnaire, que le pouvoir avait fait gonflé ventre et orgueil, l'avait menacé du bagne, de la corde, de l'Enfer et la damnation éternelle, avant de laisser entrer un homme affable.

\- Debout, avait-il ordonné.

Steve avait obéit promptement. L'homme l'avait alors palpé du poitrail aux chausses, impudique, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer ses mouvements de reculs, et ses suppliques terrifiées.

\- Trop épais, avait-il sifflé. Je ne veux pas d'une mule, je veux d'un homme !

\- Mais le visage… ?

\- Il est peut-être beau garçon, mais je tiens une Maison de Luxe ! Regarde-le ! Ça n'est qu'un paysan ! Remets-le dans la rue ou envoie-le au bagne, mais moi, je n'en veux pas ! Et puis, regarde-le ! Il n'a aucune éducation !

\- Allons, Alexander, avait rit l'officier. Je sais bien qu'il ne correspond pas exactement à tes critères, mais réfléchi… il a tout à apprendre…

Le dénommé Alexander l'avait jugé des pieds à la tête une seconde fois, avant de demander un entretient privé dans le bureau du commissaire. Il y eut entre eux une longue tractation, quelques éclats de voix, et finalement, les deux partis avaient trouvé un accord. Le lendemain, Rumlow était venu le chercher.

Il avait échappé au bagne, mais c'était tout comme ! Cet endroit serait désormais sa prison…

Lentement, la porte s'entrouvrit sur une silhouette trapue à demi dissimulée sous un voile qui avait tout du linceul. Un homme à la peau brune, sans cheveux mais à la barbe fournie, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer dans la pénombre, claudiqua avec maladresse, portant comme un calice une bassine d'eau claire. L'éclat d'une lame simplement éclairée par reflet de lune lui arracha un petit cri de terreur…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit une voix moqueuse et déformée. Je ne te ferai aucun mal… j'en suis bien incapable…

La silhouette déposa son chargement dans un recoin, avant d'allumer une lampe à huile. Steve se détourna immédiatement, horrifié par la figure de cet inconnu. Une horrible roséole avait grignoté la moitié de son visage, accompagnée de lésions et de chancres hideux, et il avait eu le bon ton d'en dissimuler une partie derrière un foulard de soie. L'espace d'une seconde cependant, Steve avait pu entrevoir un œil aveugle, rongé par la vérole et cette vision d'horreur lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Steve compris alors pourquoi l'être difforme n'arrivait ni à marcher, ni à parler correctement. Les purulences avaient attaqué la bouche et sans doute les jambes qui semblaient bien raides.

Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

\- Ah ! Tu n'avais jamais vu face plus horrible que la mienne, pas vrai ?! s'amusa la créature désincarnée avec emphase. Les français appellent ça, « le mal de Naples » pour éviter de dire qu'ils en sont à l'origine ! C'est _ça,_ le vrai visage de la Syphilis ! D'où la nécessité de bien choisir ses clients, première leçon à retenir !

Devant le mutisme effaré du jeune homme, le malade ricana :

\- _Ce_ n'est pas si douloureux. On s'y habitue, on s'habitue à tout tu sais ! Je m'appelle Nick Fury. Je vis dans le grenier, au-dessus. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas montrer ce faciès à notre noble clientèle, n'est-ce pas? Aujourd'hui je suis l'homme à tout faire de la Maison, tout à la fois la couturière et le barbier. Et je viens justement m'occuper de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, à moins que je ne ravisse ta pureté, je ne risque pas de te contaminer…

\- Vous… vous étiez… ?

Le dénommé Nick Fury approuva d'un signe de tête avant de revêtir des gants par simple mesure de précaution, et pour épargner à leur nouvelle recrue la vue de ses mains abîmées. Puis, il obligea le plus jeune à s'asseoir dans un mauvais fauteuil avant de préparer sa peau à accepter la lame du rasseoir. Sous un air farouche, le jeune homme dissimulait mal un sentiment de profond malheur. Cette détresse attisa sa compassion...

\- Je connais ta _peur_ , tu sais. Je suis passé par là. Cette vie est _effrayante_. Mais tu peux y trouver un immense plaisir, celui du corps, celui de la sueur, celui des semences et de la chaleur ! Il arrive même que des clients deviennent de véritables amis. Tony qui est sur le point de quitter cette Maison en est l'exemple le plus probant…

Les coups de rasseoir délicats nettoyèrent le visage de cette légère barbe, sans abîmer la peau. L'homme semblait avoir l'habitude. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque de grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues en rigoles malheureuses.

\- Pitié, murmurait le jeune homme, laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici. J'ai une fiancée, j'ai ma famille… je vous en supplie…

De ses mains gantées, le malade prit en coupe le visage de celui qui, pour lui, n'était encore qu'un enfant. Nick, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très empathique, bien au contraire, mais cette souffrance avait été la sienne, renoncer à sa liberté, accepter son sort et cette vie de luxure… il soupira, avant de figer son regard brun dans le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, mon petit. C'est _ça,_ ta vie maintenant. Et quand bien même par une chance folle, j'arriverai à t'ouvrir la porte pour que tu fuies, tu n'irais pas loin. Le Maître travaille avec la force public, tout ces scélérats qui sont censés protéger les citoyens, et qui nous condamne à l'opprobre - que la peste les emporte, ceux-là ! Il aurait tôt fait de te retrouver. Il t'aurait envoyé au bagne où avec ta carrure et avec ton inexpérience, tu n'aurais pas survécu plus d'une huitaine, mais je gage qu'il t'aurait fait fusiller pour t'épargner cette peine. Les choses seront plus faciles si tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé avant…

Les larmes redoublèrent, mais le jeune homme n'opposant plus aucune résistance, si bien que Nick se remit à l'ouvrage, rasant cette petite barbe adolescente qui gâtait sa beauté juvénile. Une fois le travail accompli, il lui sourit.

\- Un vrai Adonis.

\- Un… quoi ? demanda le plus jeune entre deux sanglots.

Le plus vieux ricana de nouveau, avant de s'approcher d'une bibliothèque et d'en sortir quelques livres.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas appris à lire dans ta campagne ! Mes collègues seront ravis de t'apprendre cette discipline, en particulier Bruce qui passe ses journées dans ses bouquins. Ce n'est pas couché, les cuisses écartées que l'on séduit un homme, mais grâce à la courtoisie du langage… Tiens ! sourit-il en jetant à ses pieds quelques livres.

Avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, Nick lui glissa dans les mains _L'Iliade_ et _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère, _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide, la _Théogonie_ d'Hésiode…

\- Ici, crut-il bon de préciser, ton intelligence est ta meilleure arme. Cultive-la… En attendant, tu devrais te laver. Il doit y avoir un tub qui traîne dans un coin, et de l'eau dans cette bassine...

Après quoi, l'homme ramassa son paquetage et fit mine de s'en retourner. Steve sentit la panique le gagner. La solitude lui semblait encore plus insupportable que la perspective d'être avili… Nick lui adressa un sourire, avant de resserrer autour de son visage le châle qui dissimulait mal les purulences.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne resteras pas seul longtemps, les autres ne vont pas tarder, et je ne souhaite pas être là lorsqu'ils quitteront le service…

\- Ils vous on rejeté à cause du mal français ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui ne souhaite pas leur imposer mon faciès à leur vue. Contrairement à toi, ils savent à quoi je ressemblai _avant_ , ils savent ce que j'ai perdu, et je ne souhaite pas le voir dans leurs yeux…

* * *

Lorsque le dernier client eut quitté l' _Étoile Rouge_ , que les dernières bougies dans les chambres furent soufflées, que le silence enfin, régna sur la demeure et ses prisonniers, un homme se releva, parvenant à grandes peines à se défaire des bras de sa camarade de literie.

Cet homme, c'était Clint, le visage creusé, la mine défaite, l'image d'un géant de pierre dont les pieds d'argiles s'effritaient. Si son corps était épargné, son âme, elle, partait lentement en morceau. Il adressa à ses camarades, endormis par deux dans de mauvais lits, un sourire attendrit, avant de s'installer à la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit. Natasha, avec laquelle il partageait son mauvais matelas gémit, avant de s'enrouler dans les draps. Il retint un rire. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui arracha un frisson, pourtant, elle ne le découragea pas d'allumer une cigarette volée à un client... Il savoura la première bouffée comme s'il se fut agi du Nectar des Dieux.

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur Tony. Il eut un sourire désabusé. Bien évidemment, il avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était triste. Immensément triste. Il aurait aimé qu'il quitte cette foutue Maison. Sincèrement.

Il était obligé de l'admettre, il était de ce que l'on appelait le bel âge. Sa vie était derrière lui. En revanche pour Tony... Une déconvenue de la sorte, ça vous fichait un coup au moral…

Allait-il s'en remettre ? Réellement ?

Il prit une autre bouffée, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose le tracassait. Tony n'était qu'un _homme public._ L'argent était leur seule divinité. James Rodhey aurait pu le répudier comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait besoin de ce genre de mensonges pour le soumettre à ses volontés. Alors pourquoi cette comédie ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi lui promettre le rachat de sa dette avant de l'abandonner le jour _précis_ où il devait venir le sauver ? Et puis... dans son souvenir, Rodhey n'était pas _lâche_!

Non. Il devait y avoir autre-chose. Assurément... le départ de Tony serait une perte considérable pour l' _Étoile_ _Rouge_. Il était beau, intelligent, cynique, il avait l'art de la conversation... En termes clair, il était apprécié des clients. Son départ, il est vrai, aurait été une perte d'argent considérable.

Alexander aurait-il manigancé la chose ?

Clint reprit quelques vapeurs. Si tel était le cas, il ne saurait le tolérer. De tous, Clint était celui qui avait le mieux accepter son sort. Il le méritait... Petit truand, voleur de bas étage, il avait terrorisé maintes femmes et escroqués mains petits seigneurs des rues pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

S'il y avait un Dieu là-haut, alors c'était avec grande pitié qu'il devait le regarder. Même Marie la Vierge, Celle qui Pardonne, se serait détournée de sa veule personne.

Il n'avait d'amour que pour ces hommes, ses compagnons d'infortunes qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Et il était prêt à tout pour venger les siens…

Il va de soit que toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre. Je les accepterai toutes, et j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, négatifs comme positifs, dans les reviews.

 **Naturellement, j'accepte toutes les reviews, qu'elles contiennent des critiques positives ou négatives (ces dernières font avancer.) Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles, à chaques questions si il y en a.**

1 Cour du dollar au XIXe siècle : Pour comparaison, ½ kilogramme de pain de froment de seconde qualité coûtait 22 cents, le sucre 18 cents au kilo et une pair de chaussure 1 dollar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à formuler quelques critiques à son encontre si vous estimez que c'est nécessaire._

 _Une très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

 **Partie II**

\- MARIA EST ARRIVÉE ! hurla Peter, les mains autour de la bouche pour donner à sa frêle voix plus de portée. MARIA EST ARRIVÉE !

Steve, qui travaillait dans un coin du salon, n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour voir ses condisciples dévaler les escaliers en trombe et rejoindre hâtivement l'arrière cour. Ils riaient, se bousculaient, se couvrant précipitamment, avant de disparaître dans le jardinet. Surpris, Steve reposa son ouvrage sur le guéridon, et entra à pas de loup dans la cuisine.

Qui était donc cette Maria, et pourquoi diable, était-elle le centre d'autant d'attentions ?

\- C'est une r'vendeuse, répondit Peter à sa question muette. 'Y ramasse les vêtements qu'les bourgeois 'veulent plus, et elle les revends dans les quartiers ! Pour sûr, t'peux avoir une bonne veste pour cinq cents avec elle !

Maria Hills était une femme chétive, au long cou et aux pommettes hautes, le dos voûté et le sourire humble. Les turpitudes du monde semblaient s'être gravés sur son visage. Malgré tout, elle arborait l'expression paisible des gens qui avaient bien vécu, et qui n'aspiraient à rien d'autre qu'à la paix. Elle poussa jusqu'à l'entrée une imposante brouette qu'elle avait grand peine à soulever, et dans laquelle étaient entassés plus de vêtements et de tissu qu'il n'en fallait pour tout une vie.

Presque aussitôt, les pensionnaires de l' _Étoile_ _Rouge_ plongèrent les mains dedans, et inspectaient chaque pièce avec un rire, cherchant très certainement de quoi plaire à leurs hôtes. Certains brocarts étaient encore très beau, et l'on se demandait pourquoi leur propriétaire avait cru bon de les jeter.

\- Combien pour cette veste ? demanda Natasha en lui tendant une pièce de velours bleu de Prusse ornées de boutons dorés.

\- Dix cents, répondit Maria avec un sourire.

\- Tu te moques ?! s'agaça Loki. Tu m'as vendu la mienne pour cinq pièces !

\- Celle-ci est presque neuve, rétorqua calmement la revendeuse. La tienne avait besoin de retouches.

Steve, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, eut un rire amer. Las, il retourna dans le salon encore désert et reprit son petit office. Il s'adonnait, justement, à des travaux de coutures sur les vêtements de ses condisciples, reprenant les ourlets, rajustant les boutons et raccommodant les trous.

Il avait l'habitude de ces petits travaux féminins. Au pays, les femmes de sa famille l'avaient épargné plus jeune des travaux agricoles pour lui enseigner les rudiments des tâches domestiques, une chose contre laquelle son père s'était fermement opposé, arguant que les hommes n'avaient pas à tenir une aiguille entre les doigts. Sa mère avait cependant tenu bon, ayant à coeur de protéger son enfant de la rudesse des champs, et arguant qu'un homme devait savoir tout faire, y compris raccommoder lui-même ses pantalons.

Aussi, de s'abaisser à un « travail de femme » ne le dérangeait pas. Même, cela lui convenait parfaitement, et il s'y employait avec zèle, songeant que peut-être, et par miracle, s'il s'appliquait bien, on l'y emploierait définitivement, l'épargnant des travaux de corps…

\- Quand j'serai bien en âge, affirma le petit Peter en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, j'aurai moi aussi des bons vêtements comme eux !

Steve sourit tristement.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr, Pete ? N'as-tu pas envie de vivre libre, et loin d'ici ? Tu as vraiment envie de faire ce que ces hommes font ?

L'enfant aux longues jambes haussa les épaules, avant de se laisser glisser sur les genoux de Steve, faisant fi de ses protestations.

\- 'M'en fiche de d'voir faire du plaisir aux Messieurs, soupira le plus petit. J'veux juste pas r'tourner à l'orphelinat. Le maître y nous donnait un coup d'planche dans l'dos quand il était pas d'humeur ! 'pis on creuvait d'la faim ! Et 'y disait que j't'ai le Diable parce j'me laissai pas faire !

Surpris par une réponse aussi franche, Steve reposa les aiguilles sur la table, et, soulevant le petit garçon turbulent par les aisselles, il l'installa correctement sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, au moins, ce qui s'y passe dans ces chambres ?

\- J'ai vu parfois, avoua le petit garçon. J'ai ouvert la porte d'la Chambre Noire quand Thor y était dedans avec un Monsieur ! 'Y s'est fâché fort ! 'Y m'a mit une gifle et 'y a fermé la porte mais j'ai tout vu !

Avec un rire, l'enfant cru bon de préciser que Thor était « tout nu, » que le « Monsieur » l'était également, et qu'ils faisaient des « jeux d'adultes, » auxquels il n'avait « pas encore le droit de jouer. » Steve se désola intérieurement de son savoir, avant de le repousser pour reprendre ses travaux de coutures.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était entré dans la maison, et n'avait, pour l'heure, était assigné qu'à des travaux domestiques qu'il exécutait seul, à l'écart. Il s'en était fort bien accommodé, acceptant sans rechigner de s'occuper des travaux ingrats. Tant qu'on l'oubliait dans un coin, cela lui convenait. Et il était fort aise de laisser ses condisciples se battre pour quelques chemises. Qu'ils les déchirent, même, si l'envie leur en chantait ! Les raccommoder avait quelque chose de _rassurant._ C'était un métier qu'il connaissait, et il n'en désirait pas d'autre…

\- Et toi ? demanda le garçon en se laissant glisser sur le grand tapis persan aux motifs colorés. T'vas mett'e quoi l'jour où tu entreras dans l'service de la Maison ?

Steve rougit, avant de se détourner, gêné par la question.

\- Je ne sais pas Peter ! s'agaça-t-il d'une voix dure. Vas voir ce que font les autres et laisse-moi travailler !

L'enfant se redressa maladroitement, et, après avoir épousseté son pantalon, s'enfuit en riant, laissant Steve seul, lui, et son malaise qui grandissait.

Le petit n'avait pas une réelle conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pour Peter, tout n'était que jeu et plaisir. Il avait au contraire, l'impression d'être chanceux : il vivait dans une belle maison, auprès d'hommes qui l'aimaient, et qui le protégeaient. Ici il mangeait à sa faim, dormait dans un lit, et même, les bons jours, avait le droit de boire un peu de vin avec les grands. Il _savait_ ce qui se passait dans les chambres, mais ne le comprenait pas. Tout ceci lui semblait normal, et il n'avait pas conscience de la perversité des clients, ni même de la prison dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé.

Aussi, c'était avec des éclats de rire que Peter rejoignit les autres dans la petite cour de service, s'accrochant au manteau de Thor en riant.

Il l'aimait beaucoup, le grand Thor. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Maison, il n'avait alors pas plus de sept ans. Terrifié, le visage couvert de poussière, de morve, et de larmes, il avait alors été conduit par un Rumlow silencieux dans la cuisine, encore inconnue. Sottement, Peter avait cru qu'il suffirait d'un sourire pour que Brock soit bien gentil avec lui, et qu'il ne le frappe pas. Belle erreur ! Brock n'accordait aucune espèce d'importance à ce détail. Il l'avait au contraire jeté dans la cuisine et lui avait hurlé dessus, usant de la main comme du pied pour le faire obéir, comme on le faisait toujours avec les orphelins.

Thor, à peine levé, s'était ému de sa misérable face, et avait osé braver le gardien.

\- Retourne à tes occupations, je m'en occupe ! avait-il grogné. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça !

\- Alexander demande à ce qu'il s'occupe du repas !

\- Il le fera ! Alors, la paix !

Thor avait ensuite réconforté le petit Peter, et l'avait aidé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Nick lui avait ensuite enseigné les rudiments des tâches quotidiennes, cependant, c'était en Thor que Peter avait placé sa confiance, et accordé son affection.

Avec tendresse, le géant justement, baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon aux longues jambes, et fut attendrit par ses grands yeux suppliants. Il le prit alors dans ses bras de sorte à lui montrer le contenu de la brouette. L'enfant, curieux, écouta la conversation des grands, et s'imprégna de toutes ces subtilités d'un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas, tous ces problèmes qui le dépassaient, et qui nourriraient ses interrogations et ses angoisses…

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ma femme ? demandait Clint en examinant une chemisette de femme.

\- Elle t'a fait porter ce pli, répondit Maria Hills en glissant sa main dans son vieux veston pour en sortir un petit cachet discret. Elle veut que tu saches que tout vas bien pour elle, qu'elle fait très attention, et qu'elle espère pouvoir racheter sa dette d'ici une année pleine.

Clint approuva d'un signe de tête discret, avant de glisser quelques pièces dans sa main, tant pour payer le vêtement que pour le service rendu. Maria n'était ainsi pas seulement une simple colporteuse. Elle était également une messagère, qui apportait aux employés prisonniers des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Si elle demandait un peu d'argent en échange, c'était avant tout pour vivre, mais le prix restait raisonnable…

\- Et James ? murmura Tony. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- J'ai volé ceci au libraire comme tu me l'as demandé, répondit Maria en lui tendant un journal. J'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches…

Naturellement, Maria n'avait jamais appris à lire. Tony ouvrit donc l' _Ohio State Journal_ et lu attentivement chaque cartèle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir un peu fou, que chaque page tournée éteignait un peu plus… Lorsqu'il eut refermé le petit feuillet sans y trouver le nom de son artiste, il consentit à payer Maria, avant de retourner dans les Communs, l'objet de sa déception caché sous une chemise de nuit qu'il avait prit au hasard. L'enfant devina sa peine, et sentit son petit cœur se serrer.

\- Pourquoi 'y est triste, Tony ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Ça lui passera, rétorqua Natasha. Alors, cette veste ? Un prix d'ami ! Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à notre table lorsque Rumlow a le dos tourné ! T'a-t-on déjà refusé d'emporter des œufs et du café avec toi ?

Maria ricana, avant d'accepter l'offre d'un vague geste de la main.

\- L'habile créancière que voilà, la complimenta-t-elle en rangeant les quelques piécettes dans sa poche. Elle n'est pas une slave pour rien !

\- J'veux ça !

Peter se pencha en avant pour récupérer un morceau de tissu qui dépassait, et ne dû son salut qu'aux prodigieux réflexes d'un Thor particulièrement attentif. Avec brusquerie, Peter tira sur un simple mouchoir sur lequel une obscure petite bourgeoise s'était exercée à la broderie, activité que toute jeune fille bien civilisée se devait d'apprendre. Sans doute avait-il été attiré par les motifs de fleurs géométriques et d'animaux maladroits. Immédiatement, l'enfant porta le voile à sa bouche. Attendrit, Peter étendit la main pour payer la mantille, mais Maria refusa d'un signe de tête poli.

\- Qu'il le garde ! Je n'en tirerai rien de toutes les façons…

* * *

\- Quoi que demande le client il faut impérativement le satisfaire, expliquait Nick Fury en préparant la chambre. Et c'est bien normal ! Le client est le maître absolu dès l'instant où il paye ! Il doit devenir une priorité pour toi !

Steve n'osa pas répondre à Nick ce qu'il pensait de ces « priorités. » Du reste, Nick Fury était quelqu'un de très théâtrale qui aimait les logorrhées et les circonlocutions. Alors, docile, il obéissait en silence, et s'appliquait à plier les draps de soie avant de refermer les tentures rouges. Machinalement, il eut un regard pour les rubans noirs qui attendaient sagement sur le couvre-lit, et réprima un frisson. Nick sourit.

\- Loki est peut-être un peu inconscient d'accepter ce genre de choses, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il n'a rien contre ces petits jeux…

\- Un jeu ? répéta Steve, outré. Est-ce un jeu que d'être suspendu par les poignets au montant d'un lit ? Drôle de mot pour désigner cette _torture_!

\- C'est un jeu pour le client, donc c'est un jeu pour lui ! Monsieur Selvig est un de nos clients les plus exigeants… C'est pourquoi, Rumlow assistera à toute l'entrevue au travers du judas.

Steve s'abstint encore une fois de tout commentaire tandis qu'il ramassait les dernières poussières de la chambre, songeant que le client aurait tout le temps d'étrangler Loki le temps que Rumlow intervienne. Il suffisait d'un battement de cil pour qu'officie une lame…

La porte justement, s'ouvrit, non pas sur un Loki prêt à subir les pires outrages mais sur un Thor souriant, chaudement emmitouflé dans un épais peignoir de velours d'un puissant rouge sang. Sa longue crinière d'or avait été retenue en une queue de cheval qui dansait d'une épaule à l'autre. D'une démarche chaloupée, il s'avança et, tendrement, débarrassa Steve des instruments du quotidien, avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! sourit-il. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Nick ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son condisciple.

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. Nick Fury s'étaient détourné de son camarade d'un geste maladroit, dissimulant son visage gangrené sous son voile, se condamnant au silence et à l'obscurité. Steve sursauta tandis qu'il sentait les longues mains de son camarade trembler.

\- Nick, insista Thor, regarde-moi. _S'il te plaît_.

L'ombre trapue du malade se voûta davantage. Thor s'en désola, avant de guider le jeune homme hors de la chambre. Fermement, il l'entraîna en sous-sol, dans une pièce isolée, sans fenêtre.

À l'intérieur, de grands miroirs, des étagères remplis de baumes et de savons, quelques sièges en bois terni, ainsi qu'un immense cuve d'étain remplie d'eau. Le tout sentait l'humidité, et le renfermé. Thor, après avoir refermé la porte, dénoua le nœud autour de ses hanches qui retenaient son vêtement attaché. Le peignoir de velours glissa à terre, et Steve porta immédiatement ses doigts épais à sa bouche en constatant la nudité de son camarade.

\- Est-ce mon corps qui t'effraies ? sourit Thor. Je suis si laid que ça ? Mes clients me disent pourtant le contraire !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! siffla Steve en rougissant.

\- T'apprendre, répondit simplement Thor. Déshabille-toi.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Figé de terreur, il se contenta d'un hoquet terrifié. Thor, amusé par la situation, osa un pas en sa direction. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme lança le poing en avant, et, profitant de la confusion, se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, les bras ramenés contre son torse et la jambe gauche relevée pour protéger son intime, dans une position défensive. Ses yeux s'étaient animés d'une flamme incandescente, un désir de combattre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour ne pas s'offrir. En un sens, Thor le trouva _chanceux._ Lui-même avait perdu cette rage de vivre depuis bien longtemps.

L'homme à la longue chevelure sombre sourit, avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait, plus doucement.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, souffla-t-il. Je suis simplement venu t'apprendre.

Steve lui adressa un regard terrifié, et perdu. L'animosité s'en était allée pour ne laisser place qu'à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tu es très mignon, affirma Thor, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne suis pas là pour te déshonorer. Juste t'apprendre ce qui te seras nécessaire si tu veux survivre ici.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, une ultime hésitation. Et puis, comme une petite marque de confiance, Steve retira ses pieds de ses sabots de bois, se dénoua les fils de sa grossière tunique. Désireux de préserver un tant soi peu sa pudeur, Thor consentit à lui remettre une chemise de bain, et à se détourner. Maladroitement, le jeune homme se prépara, un peu gauche dans cette chemise de lin épaisse.

\- Approche-toi, sourit Thor en puisant de l'eau à l'aide d'un petit sceau de cuivre. Prend ce tub et approche-le des gouttières !

Sans un mot, Steve s'exécuta. Timidement, il plaça le grand cylindre près du petit canal qui servait d'évacuation d'eau. Alexander Pierce, malgré sa situation plutôt confortable, n'avait cependant pas les moyens d'avoir un lavabo. Ce luxe était réservé à leurs clients.

Lorsqu'il eut posé les deux pieds sur la petite plaque, Thor lui versa le contenu de son seau sur la tête. La chemise en toile se colla alors sa peau, révélant sa solide constitution.

\- Ta mère t'as bien fait ! le complimenta-t-il.

Avec un rire, il réitéra l'opération sur lui-même, avant de passer une brosse savonneuse sur son corps, et celui du jeune homme, tirant sur le mauvais tissu pour accéder à son torse dissimulé.

\- Ici, il y a des règles, commença-t-il. Nous sommes une famille ! S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, c'est nous tous qui souffrons ! Considère-nous comme tes frères et soeur à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Lorsque nous nous préparons, nous le faisons tous ensemble. C'est plus facile, et ça nous permet de vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'est malade.

Ramassant le savon informe, Thor en préleva un peu pour en mettre dans les cheveux de Steve, songeant que cette couleur dorée constituait une partie de son charme. Un peu brusquement mais avec des gestes experts, il vérifia que son condisciple n'était pas « pouilleux. »

\- Laves-toi bien, c'est très important, insista-t-il. Si un client se plaint de ton odeur ou de ton hygiène, Rumlow te puniras. Il faudra te nettoyer comme ça _avant_ et _après_ le service. Ce n'est pas un bouge où les bougres viennent pour se satisfaire. C'est une Maison de luxe, ici ! Ouvre ta chemise que je te frottes le dos !

Steve obéit, prenant grand soin à cacher ce qu'il avait de plus intime en tremblant. La brosse, appliquée énergiquement dans son dos, rougissait sa peau mais la nettoyait bien de ce qu'on appelait ici la « crasse du dehors. »

\- Tout ce qui se trouve ici est à tout le monde, sauf le parfum. Il te faudra t'en acheter un avec tes premiers salaires. Alexander fait venir tous les premier lundi du mois un médecin. Tu ne le payes pas, mais si tu es malade, tu paies tes remèdes. Elle prélèvera sur ton argent tes frais de bouche et de lit. Lave-toi bien, mais ne gaspille pas le savon ! Ça coûte horriblement cher, et Pierce est très regardant sur les dépenses du quotidien. Tiens, sourit-il en lui tendant un linge humide. Frotte-toi les parties honteuses ! Allez ! s'agaça-t-il devant l'hésitation de Steve. Je sais ce que c'est, va !

\- Dois-je vraiment m'acquitter de « ça » devant toi ? s'emporta Steve.

\- Ce sera plus facile, rétorqua Thor. Je suis venu te chercher un peu plus tôt pour que tu t'habitues à te préparer devant un autre. Dans quelques temps, tu devras te montrer nu devant tout le monde, et même devant tes clients !

Lorsque la toilette fut achevée, Thor rinça son jeune condisciple, avant de prendre sur l'étagère une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré fort odorant. Il en versa une petite quantité dans sa main et frotta énergiquement son visage et son intimité.

\- De l'Eau de Cologne, lui appris-il en lui tendant la bouteille. Ça pue, ça brûle un peu, mais il est important que tu en mettes. Ça évite les maladies ! Il faudra bien regarder tes clients. Quand il se déshabille, regarde discrètement leur oiseau. Si tu vois des rougeurs, des plaques rouges, des marques qui te semblent suspectes, tu sors immédiatement de la pièce et tu vas trouver Rumlow. Il est inutile que tu finisses comme Nick… Approche, sourit-il une fois que le jeune homme se fut dûment frictionné. Tu vas voir comme la vie ici peut être très agréable !

Inquiet, Steve s'exécuta, et sursauta lorsque les doigts de Thor déposèrent sur son visage une crème à l'odeur de lavande plutôt plaisante. Sentant qu'il se détendait enfin, Thor l'incita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de bois, et continua ses soins avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal, mon petit. Nous prenons soin des uns et des autres. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera pour nous ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas « mon petit » ! siffla néanmoins Steve.

Sentant que ce jeune homme avait besoin d'avoir le dernier mot pour ne pas se sentir rabaissé, Thor sourit, indulgent, avant de continuer ses soins salvateurs.

Lorsque Steve fut dûment apprêté, coiffé, et délicatement poudré, Thor le conduisit dans le salon où il fit une entorse au règlement en lui versant une petite coupe de champagne dans une délicate flûte. Steve la bu d'une seule traite, et s'étonna du grand rire de Thor.

\- Pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en le servant une seconde fois. Le champagne, ça viens de France ! Ça se savoure. Il faut en prendre un peu, le garder en bouche, et l'avaler doucement…

\- C'est fade, rétorqua Steve avec une grimace.

\- C'est ce que tu boiras tous les soirs, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Quelque fois, tu auras le droit à quelque chose de plus fort, ou a un peu de vin. Bois, ça aide à faire passer les choses…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- La jeunesse est toujours pressée ! s'amusa Thor. Tu as raison, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre cela. Ce soir, tu participeras à la fête. Tu auras le droit de boire, de manger, de danser, de fumer avec les clients, mais tu ne monteras pas. Si un client essaie de te toucher, repousse-le gentiment. Tu n'es pas à vendre, cette nuit. Tu es là pour observer, et comprendre…

La main légère de Steve se crispa sur son verre. Indulgent, Thor le remplit de nouveau, et l'observa le vider d'une traite encore une fois.

\- Tout ira bien, affirma-t-il. Ils ne sont pas méchants, tu sais, nos clients. Certains peuvent même devenir des amis…

* * *

L'odeur de tabac rempli progressivement la pièce, tandis qu'installé au piano, Bruce entonnait un petit air entraînant qu'accompagnait le tintement des verres.

On riait beaucoup dans ce salon. On avait goûté à toutes les petites sucreries que l'on avait posé sur la table en fin de repas, avant de se chuchoter des insanités à l'oreille. On multipliait les plaisirs, avant l'instant ultime, celui pour lequel, on avait payé une fortune, avant même d'y entrer.

Un peu à l'écart de cette agitation, Steve observait, enfoncé dans une épaisse banquette, les bras repliés contre son poitrail en signe de défense. Il faisait exactement ce que l'on attendait de lui : il attendait, s'imprégnait de cette ambiance de stupre et de danger. Il avait poliment repoussé les avances des quelques clients qui s'étaient approchés, accompagnant chaque refus d'un regard noir, par pur esprit de rébellion inutile.

L'un avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement détestable. Lorsque Steve avait rétorqué qu'il n'était « pas à vendre, » l'homme avait rit, avant de glisser une épaisse main sur sa cuisse pour en caresser l'intérieur.

\- Tu auras le prix que tu souhaites, avait sourit l'immonde client. Rien que pour le plaisir de te déflorer, je suis prêt à t'offrir tout ce que tu veux !

Rumlow s'était alors approché, et avait repoussé l'insistant personnage. Steve l'avait remercié d'un sourire timide auquel le terrifiant gardien n'avait pas répondu. Résigné à attendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés s'était enfermé dans un mutisme farouche, adressant un regard sinistre à quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui.

Les clients s'étaient finalement désintéressés de son cas pour se concentrer sur de sublimes créatures qui, _elles,_ acceptaient au contraire de s'offrir.

L'ennuie le gagnait progressivement, la fatigue avec. Contrairement à ses condisciples, il s'était levé aux aurores pour travailler aux côtés de Nick Fury, et, tandis que la nuit avançait, il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son inconfortable matelas pour s'abandonner à une nuit sans rêve…

Une angoisse étreignit soudain son cœur. Que devenait Peggy? L'attendait-elle bien sagement ? Espérait-elle de ses nouvelles ? Ou au contraire, sans lettres de lui, avait-elle décidé de bien obéir à son père et de choisir un autre fiancé ? Avec un rire amer, il songea que cette solution était de loin, la plus sage. N'importe quel jeune homme au village ferait de toutes les façons, un meilleur parti que lui-même. Il aurait été bien incapable de la protéger, encore moins de lui offrir un toit, ni même de gagner de l'argent.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne valait pas plus qu'une pauvre femelle. D'une certaine manière, sa place était sans doute ici ! Il ne pouvait être qu'une bonne, un domestique. Et si le sort s'acharnait au point de le prostituer à l'encontre même des lois bibliques, c'était qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Son âme devait être sans doute bien noire de péchés. Si le Seigneur l'avait éloigné si violemment de Peggy, c'était sans doute pour préserver sa pureté.

« Seigneur, pourquoi moi ?songea-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quelle si grande offense ai-je pu te faire pour que tu m'accables à ce point ? »

Il sursauta en sentant le canapé affaissé à ses côtés. Se retournant vivement, prêt à repousser toute intrusion, il soupira tandis qu'il reconnaissait la bouille ensommeillée de Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! soupira-t-il de guerre lasse et dans un grognement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être avec les clients ! Remonte dans les Communs !

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, avoua Peter.

\- Tu y arrives très bien d'ordinaire ! rétorqua Steve avec un sourire triste. Qu'est-ce que ce soir à de si particulier ?

L'enfant eu une moue boudeuse.

\- Si ce sont les gâteaux des clients que tu veux, insista Steve, tu attendras demain matin pour en manger ! Maintenant re…

\- J'ai peur pour toi, trancha Peter. Brock 'y peut être très méchant si les clients 'y sont pas contents ! Et toi, t'sais pas faire les choses comme 'y veulent ! Alors j'suis v'nu voir si les clients 'y te frappaient pas !

Touché par ces quelques mots, Steve sourit, avant de laisser l'enfant s'installer, la tête sur ses genoux, pour s'endormir paisiblement. De toute manière, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il était encore trop petit, et ne présentait aucun intérêt pour les clients. De plus, Rumlow était monté aux étages pour veiller à ce qu'aucun des employés ne se fasse violenté durant leur entretien, aussi, l'enfant ne risquait rien.

Ne restait plus au salon que deux ou trois clients satisfait de leur entrevue, ou attendant leur tour. Occupés avec une bouteille de vin, ils se désintéressaient de ce qui se passait dans ce petit boudoir. Satisfait d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, Steve sourit, avant de poser tendrement la main sur la tempe du petit. Il caressa distraitement ses petits cheveux crépus, désireux de l'apaiser pour l'aider à s'endormir.

La méthode semblait efficace, puisqu'il ne fallu qu'un instant pour que la petite tête, épuisée, ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

\- Un enfant ne devrait pas se trouver ici, remarqua une voix.

Steve releva la tête. Un homme, pourvu d'une certaine élégance, il fallait l'avouer, s'était installée sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.

Les traits durs mais néanmoins élégants, cet homme qui lui souriait avec morgue, avait quelque chose d'hypnotique avec ce regard d'acier et cette longue chevelure brune qui encadrait élégamment son visage. Une légère barbe donnait à sa personnes des allures de gentilhomme en quête d'or vers l'Ouest…

Non sans emphase, il ouvrit sa veste pour en tirer une boîte à cigarette ainsi que des allumettes. D'un geste très précis, il embrasa le petit cylindre de papier, en tira une bouffée, avant d'en proposer une à Steve. D'un signe de tête dégoûté, celui-ci refusa. Durant toute l'opération, son bras droit était resté immobile, sa main droite enfoncée dans la poche de sa veste, et il ne s'était servi que de la main gauche.

\- Pourquoi ne dors-t-il pas dans les étages, ce pauvre garçon ? remarqua l'inconnu en désignant du menton Peter.

\- Pourquoi ne _nous_ laissez-vous pas dormir ? rétorqua Steve.

La réplique sembla amuser le client qui se contenta d'un sourire de connivence.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas à vendre, rétorqua fermement Steve.

\- Je le sais. Et puis, il serait indécent de réveiller ce pauvre petit qui semble si bien dormir sur tes genoux. Mais rien ne nous empêche de discuter calmement de sorte à ne pas troubler son sommeil, non ?

Steve ne su que répondre. Méfiant, il posa sa large main sur l'épaule du petit garçon endormi, prêt à le soustraire à la vicissitude présupposée de ce client au moindre geste qu'il jugerait douteux. Il n'avait plus rien d'un jeune homme, mais tout d'un loup sauvage prêt à défendre le plus faible de la meute.

Loin d'être offusqué de son regard de défi, le client se releva avant de se servir, non pas de l'alcool, mais bien du café. En homme de qualité, il rempli une seconde tasse pour le jeune homme qu'il lui remit avec un sourire encourageant. Encore une fois, il ne se servit que de sa main gauche.

\- Du bon café comme je les aime, affirma-t-il. Une petite turquerie européenne dont je n'arrive plus à me passer et qui est en vogue aux États-Unis depuis quelques temps, ce qui arrange bien mes affaires ! En as-tu jamais bu ?

\- Bien évidemment ! rétorqua Steve piqué au vif.

Les gens de la campagne n'étaient pas aussi pouilleux que ces gens de la ville semblaient le croire. Bien sûr, Steve avait déjà goûté au café lorsqu'arrivaient les beaux jours. On connaissait le café dans le Missouri ! Certes, il n'était pas fameux, mais au moins en connaissait-il le goût !

\- Et bien goutte donc celui-ci ! insista le gentilhomme en s'agitant sur son siège. Tu n'en boiras jamais d'aussi bon qu'ici ! Pierce _sait_ où se fournir, et _comment_ le préparer !

Doucement, Steve imita alors son interlocuteur, et fut en effet agréablement surpris par les arômes qui se diffusèrent sur son palais. Effectivement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'espèce de boue noirâtre qu'il avait bu dans ses les jours de fête.

\- Pardonne-moi, sourit le client. J'en oublie la plus élémentaire des politesses ! Quel est ton nom, farouche ami ?

\- Steve, grogna l'intéressé. Steve Rogers.

\- Enchanté. Je suis James Buchanan Barnes, mais c'est bien trop pompeux à mon goût. « Bucky » Barnes suffit amplement. Et je suis justement celui qui _vend_ ce si bon café à ta Maison. Et ce sont ces quelques grains si précieux qui m'ont assuré une fortune conséquente…

\- J'en suis heureux pour vous, grommela Steve, sourcils froncés. Mais encore une fois, je vous le répète : _je ne suis pas à vendre_. Et le petit non plus ! crut-il bon se préciser en raffermissant sa prise sur Peter.

Bucky Barnes eut un rire franc et un peu gras, avant de se pencher en avant, murmurant sur un air de connivence :

\- Bah, tu ne crains rien avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin pour être pleinement heureux ici de monter avec tes camarades ! Ce qu'ils pratiquent dans les chambres ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

La remarque amusa le client. Du reste, elle était pertinente.

\- Je viens ici pour avoir une compagnie de qualité, pas une simple relation charnelle… Et puis, ton petit protégé est beaucoup trop jeune ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Rassuré, Steve relâcha alors ses muscles, posant un regard infiniment triste au petit garçon profondément endormi à présent.

\- Un enfant qui ne devrait même pas être là, soupira-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, répondit le client d'une voix lasse, il vaut mieux pour lui d'être ici, qu'au bagne. On y meurt vite, à ce que l'on dit… au moins, il mange son pain chaque soir !

Surpris par tant de sollicitude, inattendue dans la bouche d'un client, Steve releva la tête, et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'acier de cet homme de la bonté.

Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'on puisse entrer en ces lieux de perdition sans mauvaises intentions. Son cœur s'en réchauffa.

Il bu maladroitement son café comme pour se donner une contenance.

\- Tu sembles troublé, sourit Bucky Barnes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il ne se passe rien, rétorqua fermement le jeune homme en se détournant. Je ne suis pas de vos vices !

La réplique arracha un rire à l'homme d'importance qui écrasa sa cigarette, avant de glisser à terre et de se diriger vers le vestibule où une domestique – qui _elle,_ aurait la chance, aux premières lueurs du jour, de pouvoir quitter la maison pour rejoindre époux et enfants, son misérable salaire en poche ! - lui remettrait ses effets personnels.

\- Vous partez donc vexé ! remarqua Steve, interloqué par une tête lâcheté.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Nous, nous reverrons, jeune effronté ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Sois-en certain !

Surpris, Steve observa l'élégant personnage quitter la Maison. Maladroitement, il reposa la tasse de café, perplexe, se demandant encore si cette improbable conversation avait réellement eu lieu. Avait-il réellement parler avec un client comme on parle avec un autre chrétien, sans subordination, sans colère ?

Peter gémit. Steve secoua la tête, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le petit garçon.

\- Allez petit flemmard, se moqua-t-il. Il est temps d'aller se coucher !

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux un instant, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Avec un soupire tout à la fois agacé et attendri, Steve le souleva comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un sac de plumes, avant de le porter jusqu'au grenier.

Ouvrant la pièce d'un coup d'épaule, Steve se désola qu'un petit garçon doive dormir dans un réduit pareil. En guise de chambre, le marmot partageait une mansarde avec Nick Fury. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre pour les éclairer, une commode, et deux lits au matelas trop mince.

Steve déposa délicatement le gamin dans le lit de gauche, avant de le border délicatement.

\- J't'aime bien, t'sais, Steve, gémit l'enfant en saisissant dans son sommeil la main de son aîné. Y faut pas qu'tu crois que personne 'y t'aime, ici…

Ces quelques mots insufflèrent un sentiment nouveau. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis qu'il se rendait compte… que cet enfant ferait désormais parti de sa vie.

L'admettre, c'était admettre qu'il vivrait ici. Qu'il lui faudrait s'adapter. Qu'il deviendrait, comme les autres, comme l'avait été Nick…

… un homme _public_ …

Retenant son trouble, Steve redescendit précipitamment vers les Communs, où il s'y enferma. Là seulement, il laissa ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues, cependant dans un silence monacal, refusant à céder à de tels épanchements qui n'était pas digne d'un homme.

Comme un réflexe, il se laissa tomber à genou devant le petit crucifère qui avait été planté dans un recoin de la pièce par un de ses condisciples, avant de joindre les mains devant son visage.

\- Je _vous salue, Marie, comblée de grâce,_ souffla-t-il, _Le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus, votre enfant, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu…_

Quelques sanglots lui échappèrent tandis que l'horreur de la situation pénétrait doucement son esprit.

Il allait devenir une _prostituée._ Une catin. On allait vendre son corps. Il allait lui ravir ce qu'il avait si chèrement conserver pour sa fiancée par respect des Sacrements.

Il ne connaissait pas de plus grand pécher. Il se sentait souillé, avili, happé par des forces présumées démoniaques qu'il ne pouvait contenir…

Et il n'avait rien pour les contrer. Il était démuni.

\- Sainte Mère de Dieu, aidez-moi, supplia-t-il en se recroquevillant à terre. Ayez pitié… Quoi que j'ai pu faire pour Vous déplaire, ne m'abandonnez pas !


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie III**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient une scène non-graphique néanmoins explicite de non-cons'.**

Le froid s'était engouffré dans les rues de Cleveland, figeant dans la glace l'eau des caniveaux, bloquant les élégantes gabarres sur les quais. Les conditions difficiles mirent fin aux chantiers, et l'on se surpris, un temps, à mieux respirer.

La suif avait disparu, du moins pour l'hiver. Et malgré la terre gelée et l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans les chausses, chacun se surprenait à croire que le temps était bon, du moins pour l'heure…

\- Peter ! Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête et hâtes-toi !

\- Non ! répliqua vertement l'enfant en se reculant. Ça pue ! Ça pue vraiment trop ! Qu'c'en est pas vivable ! Pis c'trop chaud ! Et j'froid, moi !

Amusé, Steve retint un rire. C'était précisément ce qu'il aimait chez ce petit garçon : qu'il se montre teigneux et revêche. L'enfant était comme un souffle de liberté dans cette horrible Maison.

\- Ça te fais rire ? s'agaça Nick Fury.

\- Oui, admit Steve. J'aime les enfants indisciplinés !

\- M'est avis que tu devais en être !

Steve rit de nouveau, avant de reprendre son travail, désireux de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop s'empêcher de penser. Du reste, ce travail n'était clairement pas fait pour les mains encore fragiles d'un petit garçon.

Du temps où il était encore libre et heureux sous le soleil des campagnes, il s'était adonné, presque avec plaisir, à cette activité ingrate. C'était dans le Missouri une tâche dont on s'acquittait dans les champs, loin des chaumières pour éviter tout désagrément. C'était long et difficile, mais cependant nécessaire, à plus forte raison lorsque l'on habitait une Maison de luxe.

Le blanchiment du linge domestique était en effet un travail long, pénible et particulièrement odorant. L'eau dans lequel devait bouillir les draps et autres chemises était mêlé à du bicarbonate de soude. Il en résultait une odeur infecte, mais la méthode était d'une efficacité sans pareille.

À présent que le linge était débarrassé de toutes tâches et avait recouvré sa pureté de neige, il fallait le sortir de la grande cuve brûlante, avant de jeter dans une autre auge, cette fois remplie d'une eau glacée. Et il fallait nettoyer vite, débarrasser le vêtement de cette infâme odeur avant que celle-ci ne s'imprègne définitivement.

Aussi, Steve comprenait aisément la colère de Peter. Ce travail exigeait que l'on respire des vapeurs qui brûlaient les poumons, et que l'on s'ébouillante les mains.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, soupira enfin Steve en brossant énergiquement un drap de lin. Il n'a qu'à amidonné les cols, et ça sera bien suffisant pour aujourd'hui ! On peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, on est pas impotents…

Levant un regard amusé vers un Nick outré, il se résolu à enfoncer le clou.

\- … enfin, quand je dis _nous_ je parle de moi, bien sûr !

\- Tu sais comment te faire des amis, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Nick Fury.

\- Allons ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne te change pas de l'ordinaire, quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas sur ton sort !

Nick Fury émit un petit bruit qui devait vaguement ressembler à un rire, une sorte de « Ah ! » perdu entre l'exclamation et la douleur.

\- C'est bien les gars d'la campagne, ça ! se moqua-t-il. Toujours à jouer les durs ! Non, réfléchi-t-il finalement en extirpant maladroitement avec une ramette un second drap du bac. Avec cette odieuse plaie qui me ronge de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'âme, je ne peux pas mettre les mains dans l'eau. Le linge serait souillé par mon sang ! Et d'ordinaire, ajouta-t-il, cette petite peste ne rechigne pas à la tâche ! _Viens ici ou je te rosses les fesses_!

Insolent, le petit garçon se mit à courir tout autour du jardinet en riant. Steve lui envia un instant sa si belle humeur et son insouciante, et aurait été bien d'avis de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Alors, et puisque rire était malvenu, il reprit son pénible labeur, essayant vainement de repousser les images obscènes qui l'assaillaient.

Cela faisait un mois plein qu'il était entré, contre son gré, dans cette Maison. Chaque jour, il s'appliquaient bien aux tâches de la domesticité, tandis que chaque soir, ses condisciples l'obligeaient à s'apprêter pour rejoindre le salon. Et chaque soir n'était qu'un ennui de plus. Buté, bravache, surtout terrorisé, il se refusait à toute discussion avec leurs clients, restait sagement assis dans un coin, repoussant toutes les propositions d'un grognement.

Toutes, à de rares exceptions.

Bucky Barnes, le si riche négociant de café, était bien le seul à pouvoir pénétrer son armure de mutisme. Avec flegme, il s'asseyait à ses côtés et engageait la conversation après lui avoir proposé un café. Et Steve l'écoutait, rétorquait vertement parfois, s'était même surpris à sourire en de rares occasions, mais ne se montrait jamais désagréable en sa compagnie.

Et chaque soir, il suppliait le Ciel pour qu'une âme charitable vienne le délivrer, et le protège de tout vice. Il récitait des psaumes afin que l'on puisse lui pardonner ses pêchers, car, comme tout être humain, il n'en était pas exempt.

Et pourtant, il était toujours là. Steve suppliait le Ciel de bien vouloir lui pardonner, lui qui était si faible, et qui se laissait si facilement gagner par le vice. Alors, et puisqu'il ne pouvait expier ses fautes sans savoir réellement lesquels l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il se punissait en s'infligeant des souffrances qu'il espérait rédemptrices.

C'était pourquoi Steve laissait cette brosse aux poils durs gratter le bout de ses doigts, arrachant la peau par endroit, et ne les retiraient pas tandis que la soude mordait les petites plaies à vif.

Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas eu pour lui l'affection de Peter, et les bontés de Nick et de Thor qui avait visiblement à coeur de l'éduquer – visiblement, ça avait l'air de l'amuser et de lui passer le temps – il serait devenu fou. Et s'il n'avait pas rencontré Monsieur Barnes qui arrivait encore à le distraire un peu, à susciter chez lui quelque sursaut de fierté, il serait mort d'ennui.

Steve soupira. Pour dire le vrai, parler avec ce marchant de café lui faisait un bien fou. Parmi tous les porcs qui pénétraient dans cette infâme Maison, Bucky Barnes était le seul à le regarder sans concupiscence, et à le voir tel qu'il était, à savoir, un _autre_ chrétien. Et aussi minime fut-elle, cette considération était comme un baume pour son cœur meurtri !

\- Mais c'est qu'on rit beaucoup ici !

Nick Fury rabattit alors précipitamment son voile sur son visage, de sorte à se dissimuler complètement, avant de fuir vers le fond du jardin d'un pas gauche. Steve considéra son ami avec tristesse, songeant qu'il ne perdrait sans doute rien à accepter la mort qui le rongeait, si ce n'était à ne plus être seul, avant de relever la tête. Il adressa un sourire désolé à Thor, que l'attitude du malade semblait peiner.

Une demi-seconde les yeux de Steve se posèrent sur la marque de morsure à son cou. L'apprenti fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, avant de reprendre son travail d'un air détaché. Moins il en savait sur ce qui se passait dans la Chambre Noire, et mieux il se portait.

\- Ça n'est pas douloureux, affirma Thor qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Ce n'est pas convenable, rétorqua Steve.

\- Pas plus que d'être l'esclave de cette Maison, c'est bien le moindre de mes torts ! Et puis ça fait plaisir à certains de mes clients ! Tu t'y habitueras !

\- Si tu le dis… m'enfin, ce que j'en pense… Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que te demandes tes clients ! Tant que tu ressors entier de la Chambre Noire, moi ça me va.

Peter, inconscient de ce drame, se jeta alors sur le nouvel arrivant, riant à gorge déployée.

\- Y est où, Loki ? demanda-t-il innocemment. 'l'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est occupé, éluda le géant en saisissant le petit garçon par les aisselles pour le soulever bien haut. Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré garnement ! Aide donc Nick dans son travail, je dois parler à Steve !

\- Ça pue vraiment trop ! rétorqua Peter.

\- Est-ce parce que je suis là que tu fais ta mauvaise tête ? s'enquit Steve avec un sourire.

\- Mais je me brûle les mains !

\- Alors est-ce à Nick de se les brûler, _seul_? Dans son état ? insista Thor. Sois gentil mon Pete, et aide Nick… et je te mettrai du _carrot cake_ de côté pour demain matin, d'accord ?

Peter sembla considérer la question, avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Récupérant d'autorité la brosse dans les mains de Steve, il se mit à l'ouvrage, en pestant, certes… On ne pouvait pas tout exiger d'un enfant après tout.

Nick, lui, s'en était allé, prétextant manquer de savon pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Thor. Du coin de l'œil, Steve l'avait vu claudiquer jusqu'à la réserve, et s'y tapir comme un rat.

Malgré lui, Steve le trouvait ridicule. Ce n'était pas en fuyant le regard de ses camarades que les plaies allaient disparaître. Avait-il l'intention de rester ainsi, mi-bête, mi-fantôme, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

\- C'est Rumlow qui t'envoie ? soupira Steve. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore oublier de nettoyer, cette fois ? J'ai préparé toutes les chambres !

Il était vrai que la gargouille avait prit en grippe Steve, et ce depuis le premier jour. Sans doute n'avait-il apprécié que le jeune homme tente de se défendre, et lui assène quelques coups bien placés. Si les autres s'étaient résigné à subir, lui, avait encore au fond de lui un semblant de rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas peur de Rumlow. Pas encore. Et l'homme de main lui rendait son insolence au centuple, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour l'obliger à recommencer ses corvées, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse, le soir venu, sur les genoux, éreinté et plus docile.

\- Pas ici, rétorqua Thor en lui prenant la main, viens avec moi. Nous devons parler…

* * *

\- Non.

Un souffle. Un mot. Mais ferme. Un simple non. Comme un déni.

Car « non » effectivement, une telle chose ne pouvait être possible. Steve ne pouvait accepter cela. Pas après tant de sacrifices. Pas après avoir négocié avec lui-même pour accepter de devenir cette bonne à tout faire taillable et corvéable à merci. Pas après s'être résigné à ces travaux de femmes.

On ne pouvait pas lui demander de s'avilir encore. On ne pouvait pas lui demander son _consentement_. On ne pouvait pas lui demander qu'il _participe_ à cette infamie !

Comment la Sainte Vierge pouvait accepter ça ?

Thor soupira, se doutant que la chose serait difficile. Mais le choix n'appartenait plus à ce pauvre Steve depuis longtemps. Enfermé dans les Communs avec ses camarades, le voici qui secouait de la tête, bras croisés contre son poitrail dans le vain espoir de se protéger, tremblant, repoussant toutes les marques de sollicitude avec une fougue toute nouvelle, réfutant dans la violence et la douleur l'avenir qui se profilait.

La sentence avait été rendue le matin même, et transmise par la menace de Rumlow. Alexander Pierce en avait décidé ainsi : Steve allait être vendu ce soir. Plus précisément, on allait vendre sa pureté, qui avait ici bien de la valeur.

Pour toutes les catins et les hommes de plaisirs, c'était un rite de passage nécessaire, soumis à tout un cérémoniel qui variait d'une Maison à l'autre au gré de la fantaisie d'un puissant. Cependant, il était de coutume constante d'organiser une vente aux enchères. Pour les clients, c'était un jeu, et un véritable plaisir…

Pour celui qui constituait l'objet de cette vente, c'était un supplice, un viol. C'était une blessure qui s'imprégnerait à jamais dans son corps et son esprit, un traumatisme qu'il faudrait bien vite oublier…

\- Montre-toi, raisonnable ! s'emporta Bruce en saisissant le jeune homme par les poignets. Tu n'as pas le choix !

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

La violence avec laquelle Steve repoussa Bruce tétanisa un instant son condisciple qui se recula. C'était qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mordre par ce fauve !

\- S'il te plaît, hésita Thor. Essaie de comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ? s'emporta Steve. Comprendre que vous voulez faire de moi une catin ? Jamais ! Au nom de Sainte Mère de D…

Une gifle rudement appliquée sur sa joue l'empêcha d'aller plus avant. Furieux, Tony venait de lui imposer le silence et, avec brusquerie, lui avait saisi le col de sorte à rapprocher son visage du sien afin qu'il ne perde pas un mot de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il fallait que Tony eu bien du courage pour s'en prendre ainsi à un jeune homme deux fois plus épais que lui. Ou qu'il fut tout simplement inconscient.

Sa brutalité vint cependant à bout de celle de Steve. Soufflé qu'on se montra plus revêche que lui-même, il rendit les armes, acceptant de s'en remettre entièrement au jugement de cet homme aux bouc parfaitement taillé et auquel il avait à peine adressé deux mots depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ne mêle plus jamais Dieu à tout ce qui se passe ici, tu m'entends ?! éructa Tony. Dans la bouche d'une putain, c'est un Blasphème ! Tu te feras pardonné plus tard auprès de Marie-Madeleine, la reine des catins ! Alors maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, et laisse-nous t'aider ! Où ce sera Rumlow qui s'en chargera ! Tu n'y gagneras rien, hormis d'être vendu pour moins cher de ta valeur tant il te roueras de coups !

\- Tu ne mesures pas ta chance, grommela Clint, à bout de patience. Nous n'étions, pour la plupart d'entre nous, pas plus vieux que Peter lorsque nous avons perdu notre innocence !

Figé de stupeur, Steve se tint immobile un instant, avant de se laisser retomber à genou, le visage entre ses mains pour dissimuler des larmes tant de honte que de peur. Touché par tant de détresse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Thor s'agenouilla devant lui, et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Laisse-nous t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de subir ça tout seul. Rappelle-toi de ce que je te disais : nous sommes comme des frères. Nous _savons._

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler mais, malgré-tout, il se refusait à rompre le contact visuel avec lui, cherchant dans l'assurance et la bienveillance de Thor un rocher auquel s'accrocher dans la houle de ses peurs, le flux et reflux de son destin incertain et la tempête qui s'annonçait.

\- Lève-toi, souffla gentiment Loki en posant une main sur ses épaules. Le Maître a des exigences pour toi. Il te faut te préparer…

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans les Communs depuis plusieurs heures. Debout, le dos droit et le regard lointain, Steve avait tout du martyr chrétien qu'on allait jeter dans la fosse aux lions, déguisé à l'Antique comme pour mieux montrer le pathétisme de la situation. Le voile de lin censé imiter le _chîton_ grec, était si léger, qu'on en devinait le corps, sans qu'il fut besoin de le dénuder.

Clint, considéré comme le plus sage aussi par l'expérience, s'était vu confier la lourde tâche de le lui prodiguer les derniers conseils, tandis que ses camarades s'employaient à préparer son corps.

Le « _préparer_. » Quel doux euphémisme !

Le visage était rasé de près, le corps lavé, les mains ointes, les cheveux savamment peignés, la peau parfumée…

Celui qui n'était encore au fond qu'un innocent s'était laissé faire, affichant un visage malheureux, mais sans plus une plainte, sans un son. Pas même une larme. Il était à l'image d'une statue hellène, vivant dans ses chairs, mais immobile comme la mort…

Était-ce de la fierté ? Ou de la résignation ?

Le cœur lourd, Thor acheva d'attacher la fine étoffe, avant de caresser la joue de son cadet avec douceur. Fort heureusement, Tony avait su mesurer sa force. Aucune marque rouge n'était à déplorer sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, _Petit_ , souffla-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Aucune réponse. Pas même ce sifflement devenu habituel entre eux, ce « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » C'était à peine si Steve avait tourné les yeux vers lui.

\- Laisse-toi faire, continuait Clint. Les clients désirent ton inexpérience. Obéit bien, et laisse-toi guider.

\- Essaie de te détendre, précisa Thor en caressant ses cheveux. Tout ira plus vite, et sera moins douloureux si tu laisses la peur derrière toi.

Le jeune homme les observa un instant, sans pourtant daigner répondre. Ses yeux cérulé étaient défiants, rebelles. Mâchoire crispée et muscles saillants, il semblait crier silencieusement au monde sa douleur, tout en la contenant. Tout son être appelait à l'aide, chaque fibre de son être rejetait ce qui allait se passer, hurlant à l'injustice, marmoréen pourtant. Son innocence allait lui être arrachée, et de la pire des façons.

Dans ce monde, cette « mise aux enchères » s'apparentait à un viol pur et simple. Le premier pas vers sa propre déchéance…

\- La douleur ne dur qu'un temps, insista Clint. Ne bouge pas, ne cherche pas à te défendre, ça passera plus vite. Le plaisir viendra après, on te l'apprendra...

Comme il restait muet, Clint abdiqua, et se recula, comprenant qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à le rassurer. Au moins, Steve avait-il cessé de hurler, et s'était laissé faire jusque là.

La porte s'ouvrit. Rumlow attendait derrière, impassible comme à son habitude. Les convives s'impatientaient, il était plus que temps pour ce pauvre garçon de faire son apparition. Alors, comme un condamné à mort, Steve s'avança, tête haute et allure altière. Avait-il accepté son sort ? Avait-il décidé d'affronter son destin ou voulait-il le subir ?

C'était sans doute ainsi que Steve combattait sa peur. En reportant sa colère sur eux. Il les rejetait comme pour nier l'évidence. Le cœur du plus âgé des pensionnaires se serra à cette idée...

Pauvre gamin...

La forme diaphane quitta avec lenteur le sanatorium, avant de descendre le grand escalier de parade. Derrière lui, ses condisciples lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Steve ne leur adressa pas un regard, ni ne fit attention aux murmures d'encouragements et de compassions. Si ces hypocrites ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui épargner cette humiliation, s'ils ne pouvaient l'aider à s'enfuir, alors il n'avait que faire de leur pitié !

Qu'ils aillent au Diable ! Il allait dignement affronter son sort, cette épreuve qu'on lui imposait … _seul_ !

D'ailleurs, il ne subirait rien du tout ! Il n'allait certes pas se laisser faire ! Qu'on se dispute pour avoir son honneur, qu'on paie des fortunes… il ne se livrerait pas ! Pas sans s'être battu ! Qu'on le conduise dans une chambre pour y subir les pires outrages ! Il ne se résignerait jamais ! Il faudrait l'avilir par la force !

Il vacilla pourtant à la moitié des marches, manquant de tomber, prit d'un vertige soudain que la terreur engendrait. La peur prenait doucement le dessus tandis que se faisait de plus en plus forte la rumeur des festivités. Les convives avaient déjà débouché le champagne, et festoyaient en son honneur.

Son honneur ! Son _déshonneur_ , oui !

Bon sang, qu'allait-il subir ? Qu'allait-on lui faire ?

\- Dépêche-toi !ordonna Rumlow. Alexander, attend !

\- Un peu de pitié, murmura Bruce en s'avançant vers leur gardien. Tu vois bien qu'il se sent mal !

\- Qu'il fasse preuve de courage, alors ! _Allez_ !

Soudain, une main tendue, gantée, apparu dans son champs de vision. C'était celle de Nick. L'homme, dont on ne devinait que l'œil gauche, semblait lui adresser un sourire. Celui-ci n'avait rien de compatissant, au contraire. Il semblait sincère, et avait le pouvoir de réchauffer le cœur.

Alors, presque naturellement, Steve s'en saisi. Il ne craignait pas, contrairement aux autres, la maladie de Nick. Même : s'il pouvait comme lui être rejeté de corps, il ne s'en plaindrait pas, et

accepterait les stigmates sans mot dire !

S'il en voulait à ses camarades d'avoir accepté leur sort trop facilement, eux qui, trop habitués n'entendaient rien et ne voyaient rien, il était en revanche sensible à la douleur de Nick. Elle lui rappelait la sienne... il trouvait en lui comme un écho.

\- Tu es magnifique, complimenta le malade avec un rire amer. En tout cas, bien plus que je ne l'étais moi-même lorsque j'étais à ta place. En fait aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais été ! À te voir ainsi,

on pourrait croire que tu n'appartiens pas au monde des Hommes. Est-ce Vénus qui te portes ?

Steve ne lui répondit pas, mais un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Maigre consolation.

\- Je sais pas qui est Vénus, admit-il, mais si elle pouvait m'emmener loin d'ici, je serais prêt à la rencontrée.

\- On aimerait tous, répondit Nick dans un soupire. Mais on ne peut pas.

\- Ne me dis pas d'accepter ça, supplia Steve non sans colère. Je t'en pries. Ne me dis pas ça…

Le masque tombait. L'effronté solitaire n'était pas aussi téméraire qu'il semblait l'être.

\- Je ne te mentirai pas. Ce n'est _pas_ qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas avoir mal, _très_ mal. Mais si ça peut te consoler, saches que je serai là lorsque tout sera fini. Je

sais ce que ça fait.

La main fut serrée plus fort. Un tremblement.

\- Steve ? hésita une petite voix.

Au pied de l'escalier, dissimulé derrière une colonne, Peter adressa un grand sourire à Steve. Rumlow siffla, avant d'ordonner à l'enfant de retourner dans le grenier. Particulièrement revêche, l'enfant ignora l'injonction, avant se jeter dans les bras du nouveau venu.

\- T'es le plus beau ! affirma l'enfant. J'te l'jure ! Les clients 'y vont pas y croire !

Steve sourit. Peter, à n'en pas douter, était sincère.

\- Merci Pete, souffla Steve. Merci, vraiment. Et maintenant, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Emmène-le, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers Nick. Je veux pas qu'il assiste à ça.

Sans rien ajouter, l'ombre encapuchonné entraîna l'enfant à sa suite. Steve les regarda s'éloigner un instant, retenant ses larmes à grandes peines, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, et de se laisser entraîner. Ils lui avaient donné le courage nécessaire pour affronter l'inacceptable.

Ses aînés l'observèrent, attendrit par ce corps gracile qui allait d'ici peu devenir la marionnette malheureuse, Pinocchio aux mains d'un Geppetto démoniaque.

* * *

Il était rare qu'Alexander Pierce descende de ses appartements pour se mêler aux clients. Enfermé dans sa Tour d'ivoire, inaccessible, mystérieux, il devenait, tandis qu'il daignait s'offrir aux yeux du monde, un être insaisissable. Il était un papillon de nuit éphémère, un être déifié qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer et, auquel on rendait hommage. On le craignait autant qu'on adorait.

Il paradait, irréel, rutilant sous ses parures, beau comme jamais malgré son âge. Il riait fort aux remarques des clients, devenait tantôt flatteur, tantôt cynique, toujours au diapason de chacun. C'était ainsi un homme d'affaire avisé qui savait flatter ses clients.

Les convives sous son charme buvaient plus que de raisons. C'était qu'il avait du métier ce Maître si sévère avec ses employés, et si doux avec ses invités. Il savait précisément peser chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque sourire. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Minutieux jusqu'à la folie, il s'assurait, avant chaque soirée, que chaque bougie était convenablement alignée, qu'aucune fleur fanée ne vienne gâter un bouquet de roses, que chaque convié passe le plus agréable des moments.

Il savait comment inciter à la dépense. Jamais, en ces lieux, il n'était question d'argent et pourtant, tout était payant. Le dîner, comme chaque bouteille. Et pourtant, toute cette mise en scène n'était destinée qu'à satisfaire les sens.

Il semblait qu'il y soit parvenu : dans ce grand salon au parquet reluisant, aux tentures d'un bleu de guède, aux bronzes dorées, des patères de miroirs jusqu'au lustre, aux mieux de grand luxe en bois de noyer, tous ces hommes en costume sombres partageaient, au-delà des flagorneries, des sourires impatients et entendus.

Lorsque les rires devinrent plus tonitruants, plus gras, le Maître su que c'était l'instant propice. Il frappa alors dans ses mains, les hommes et femme de la Maison firent leur entrée, rivalisant de beauté et de grâce.

\- Brock, héla-t-il. Fais-le entrer, je t'en prie ! Oh, vous allez voir, Messieurs : une beauté que toutes les bonnes Maisons de Cleveland vont nous envier !

Et comme l'on conduisait une bête, Rumlow fit entrer dans le salon le jeune homme encore sauvage.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il ne suscita que le rire. Nombreux furent les clients à se gausser de sa maladresse, ainsi empêtré dans un déguisement tout ce que l'on faisait, certes, de plus charmant et de plus érotique, mais qui n'avait rien de naturel. Véritable étalon qui rechignait face à l'obstacle, ce nouveau venu n'avait rien d'un homme de plaisir courtois et discipliné, mais tout d'un animal rebelle. L'esclave de Pierce du le jeter brutalement au centre de la pièce.

La lumière crue du grand lustre en cristal illumina son corps savamment oint par ses condisciples. Sa peau diaphane prit alors une dimension onirique qui aussitôt, fit taire les quelques moqueries.

\- Je vous présente Steve, sourit Alexander Pierce. Et ce magnifique jeune garçon est, comme vous le savez, encore _vierge._

\- Pas de tout, j'espère ! se gaussa le sieur Coulson.

\- De cela, je ne peux le savoir, taquina Pierce. En revanche, je peux vous affirmer qu'aucun _homme_ ne se l'est approprié !

\- À la bonne heure ! clama le vieux Winderfield en levant son verre.

Résigné, humilié, celui qui allait être vendu n'osait pas lever les yeux, mains jointes dans le dos et nuque baissée.

Regarder ses adversaires les rendraient réels. Et comme il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lutter, il préférait encore se préserver ne serait-ce qu'un peu. S'il ne voyait pas ces visages, ceux-ci ne pourraient pas venir le hanter…

Il n'était pas de taille à lutter. Il n'en avait pas les armes. Cet odieux Pierce, ces hommes, cette Maison… ils avaient ce qu'il n'avait pas, ce qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais : la _légitimité._ Ils reposaient sur une institution en place depuis des décennies, depuis toujours en réalité. L'on prétendait que la prostitution était le « plus vieux métier du monde. »

Qu'y pouvait-il ?

Les convives, amusé de son désarroi, prirent quelques instants pour l'observer, et concevoir si l'homme valait la peine de dépenser quelques sous pour sa chasteté. On tourna autour de lui pour l'observer sous tous les angles, on caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux longs, ses bras dénudés, ricanant devant ses vaines tentatives pour se soustraire à tout contact physique.

\- Montre ton visage, ordonna sèchement le Maître en saisissant brusquement son menton pour le relever. Alors ? Ai-je proféré quelque mensonge ? sourit-il à l'assemblée curieuse. N'est-il pas comme je vous l'ai promis, d'une grande beauté ?

Il y eut un murmure approbateur. L'assemblée n'avait évidemment pas besoin de se concerter pour s'accorder sur ce point : le jeune homme avait la belle figure.

\- Il est bel homme, admit un client. Mais c'est un chat sauvage que vous nous amenez-la ! Au lit, ça mort ces animaux-là !

\- Alors à vous de le discipliner, sourit Pierce.

\- Et qu'en est-il du reste ? demanda l'un d'entre eux. Ce fauve est-il aussi beau de corps que l'est son visage ?

\- Tout ce que nous avons vu de lui, c'est son regard assassin ! surenchérit un autre. Qu'en dis-tu, Bucky ?

À ce nom, le cœur de Steve manqua un battement. Dans le fond de la salle, l'homme d'importance, adossé à une colonne, se tenait silencieux, la mine sombre et l'allure pathétique. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne riait pas.

Un espoir fou vint alors le jour. Steve plongea son regard dans le sien, le suppliant d'un silence. Bucky l'avait toujours traité avec respect. Jamais de condescendance, jamais de concupiscence, jamais de pitié… Se pourrait-il alors… ?

\- Je n'en pense rien, rétorqua Bucky Barnes. Je n'en pense rien du tout.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Steve avait comprit entre les lignes. Le sieur James Buchannan Barnes ne ferait rien pour lui venir en aide, quand bien même, cette violence le rabaissait au rang d'un pauvre animal…

L'affront fut pire que tous les autres. Tout ceci avait été vain. Il n'y avait rien de bon ici. Tout n'était qu'apparences. Tout n'était que mascarade continuelle. Baissant lentement la tête, Steve prit alors conscience de son rang, de ce qu'il était.

\- Montre-nous la marchandise, Pierce ! ordonna un client hilare.

De nouveaux murmures, de nouveaux ricanements, et le malaise gagna les membres de la Maison qui, ayant rejoint la foule, n'osaient même plus regarder le nouvel arrivant tant ils avaient l'impression de se voir à travers lui. Dès l'instant où son innocence serait achetée, il entrerait dans leur monde, deviendrait véritablement l'un d'entre eux, et aurait une place, une existence entre ces murs. Il apprendrait alors doucement à connaître ses clients, à dominer leurs désirs, et deviendrait alors un ami, un confident, un amant respecté et aimé.

Pour l'heure cependant, il n'était rien, une chair sans âme ni charme, un corps seul dont la valeur était à débattre qu'on pouvait humilier à loisir.

Servile, Rumlow obéit à la demande muette et d'un geste brusque, tira sur le fin drapé. Les fibules se détachèrent, et le linge tomba doucement au sol, dévoilant une peau blanche, imberbe, des muscles secs et saillants, un ventre creux, des jambes longues que le travail des champs avait épaissi, maintenues par des genoux noueux…

Pygmalion se serait damné devant une telle stature et Polyclète, furieux, en aurait briser son _Doryphore_ , désespéré de ne pouvoir atteindre une telle perfection !

Steve ainsi découvert, glapit, et se recroquevilla davantage, mortifié de honte… quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, souillé qu'il était par leur regard.

Il n'avait jamais été pudique. C'était ainsi dans les campagnes. Le corps n'avait aucune valeur marchande, il n'était qu'un instrument de labeur, un soi terrestre en attendant le meilleur. Ici, il existait pour _quelqu'un d'autre,_ et c'était comme-ci il ne lui _appartenait plus_.

En ces lieux, c'était comme-ci on lui refusait le simple droit d'exister. Il était un esclave, un être insignifiant dont on méprisait même qu'il fut doté de sentiments.

 _Avant_ il était un Homme. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une ombre.

\- Le mollet sec, la belle tournure, des yeux de troubadour, se moqua un client. J'en demande cinquante dollars !

\- Soixante, renchérit un autre homme, riche banquier désireux de tromper sa femme sans pour autant risquer de donner à ce prostitué un quelconque héritier.

\- Soixante-dix ! continua l'officier Coulson.

L'enchère s'affola, pour atteindre bientôt cinq-cents dollars. Ainsi, Steve ne se résumait plus qu'à un chiffre qui allait en s'accroissant. Brisé par cet affront, il se laissa tomber à genou, ramenant ce qui restait du tissu contre son poitrail, essayant de préserver le peu de pudeur qui lui restait, une attitude qui, loin de susciter la pitié ses bourreaux, les enivrèrent davantage car elle était la preuve de son inexpérience, et la promesse d'une nuit où toutes les perversions seraient possibles.

Terrorisé, Steve osa un regard vers Bucky. Celui-ci n'avait pas parler depuis le début des festivités. Il observait ce ballet ridicule avec morgue, avant de se servir une seconde tasse de café. Steve en fut mortifié.

Personne ne l'aiderait. _Personne_.

« Pourquoi, Mon Dieu, m'avoir abandonné ? Qu'ai-je pu faire pour t'avoir offensé ? »

\- Allez ! Il les vaut bien ! Quatre-vingt !

« Mon Dieu, si vous me punissez pour avoir céder avant nos vœux, j'en suis désolé. Si vous condamnez parce que j'ai menti, parce que j'ai volé, je l'accepterai. Mais je veux savoir _pourquoi._ Pourquoi un tel châtiment, moi qui n'ai fait ni plus, ni moins, que ce que font tous les Hommes ? »

\- Milles, annonça Monsieur Strucker d'une voix torve.

Et chacun se tut.

Milles dollars pour s'offrir la première nuit d'un jeune homme… le prix semblait exorbitant. Cependant, lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu le client, on comprenait aisément son désir. Expatrié allemand venu chercher la gloire en Amérique, le Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, était connu de toutes les Maisons pour être un homme d'une rare perversité, à la recherche perpétuelle de plaisirs nouveaux.

Tous connaissaient en tout cas son goût pour les corps vierges qu'il pourrait dominer.

Rien ne lui plaisait davantage en effet, que de voir sa victime souffrir, brisé dans sa chair, et tout un chacun savait tandis qu'il réclamait une entrevue charnelle, qu'il en serait marqué aussi bien dans sa chair que dans son âme.

Personne n'oserait surenchérir. D'ailleurs, le petit sourire qu'affichait l'homme de justice et celui du Maître ne laissaient présager l'ombre d'un doute : il y avait entre les deux puissances une connivence coupable. La tractation avait d'ores et déjà eu lieu dans les coulisses, l'innocence du jeune homme marchandée… Le malheureux allait subir les pires outrages, malmené par un homme cruel pour sa première fois…

Un élan d'injustice parcouru la Maison qui avaient perdu leur sourire de complaisance. Ils étaient incapables de feindre la joie d'être avec leurs clients tout en sachant que le malheureux jeune homme serait à jamais marqué du sceau de la honte. Wolfgang von Strucker n'aurait pour lui aucun égard, aucune tendresse.

Ils avaient envie de se précipiter pour couvrir son corps, hurler au scandale, chasser ce fou de leur domaine, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole, aucune voix au chapitre, rien que de pauvres prisonniers, simple spectateurs…

\- Il semblerait donc, sourit Pierce, que mon cher ami le Baron remporte cette enchère. Rumlow, emporte donc ce jeune homme dans la Chambre Bleue. J'espère, ami, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'heureux client, que vous passerez la plus belle nuit qui soit !

\- Assurément, sourit l'homme.

\- Portons un toast !

Rumlow, se désintéressant de son Maître, allait relever durement le jeune homme humilié, quand, et ce avec beaucoup de douceur, Clint l'en empêcha. Tendrement, il se débarrassa de son long manteau pour en couvrir le corps pétrifié du jeune homme.

\- Je vais l'y conduire. S'il te plaît…

* * *

La chambre était aussi belle que son usage était épouvantable. Les murs étaient blancs, rehaussés de boiseries dorés, les rideaux lourds, ornés de soies précieuses. Une petite table, sur laquelle était disposé un sceau à champagne, deux bergères à motifs fleuris, une commode en acajou de style empire ainsi qu'une petite pendule Romantique en bronze doré, figurant deux personnages enlacés venaient compléter la décoration.

Le client serait ravi, à n'en pas douter.

Steve s'était assis timidement sur les draps fins et qui n'étaient destinés qu'aux clients bien fortunés. Assurément, jamais il n'aurait le luxe de dormir dans une literie pareille, si ce n'était lorsqu'un client le demanderait. En d'autres circonstances, le confort des lieux l'aurait certainement enchanté s'il n'avait pas aussi peur. La mâchoire crispée, le regard dans le vide, il attendait le coup férir comme le couperet sur sa nuque de condamné.

Ses épaules, agités de tics nerveux, ne cessaient de sursauter. Sa jambe gauche s'était faite bondissante, marquant un rythme à trois temps sur le tapis. Tout son corps enfin, semblait se balancer d'avant en arrière, frénétique.

\- N'ai pas peur, murmura Clint en réajustant la tunique. Lorsque le client arrivera, il te suffira de…

\- Tais-toi, rétorqua Steve dans un grognement sourd. Ne dis rien. Sois tu m'aides à m'enfuir, sois tu t'en vas. Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Le plus expérimenté eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'il rattachait la dernière fibule. Il étendit les doigts pour caresser les cheveux blonds de Steve. C'était sans doute cette belle crinière qui avait fait monter les enchères. Elle lui donnait un aspect angélique et merveilleux.

Bien évidemment, d'un mouvement brusque, Steve s'y soustrait, prêt à mordre.

\- Tout iras bien, insista Clint malgré tout. Laisse-toi faire. Rumlow veillera sur toi derrière le judas…

\- Pour faire quoi ? Pour éviter qu'il ne m'étrangle ? ricana Steve. Qu'il le fasse, souffla-t-il, méprisant. Je préférerai être mort…

\- Steve…

\- J'espère que Rumlow est aussi rapide qu'il est stupide ! Parce que cet homme ne m'aura pas ! Je l'étranglerai avant qu'il ne me touche ! Je…

\- … tu sais bien qu'on te passeras la corde au cou si tu fais ça.

Aucun mot ne semblaient être capable de réconforter le jeune homme. Et c'était bien normal. Bon chrétien, Steve se refusait à s'avilir. Pourtant, cette étape était nécessaire. Plus vite il l'accepterait, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose, et devenir un _autre_ lui. Pour progresser en ce monde, et devenir un homme des plaisirs.

Avec un soupire, Clint laissa échapper, un peu amer, un :

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme avec une femme.

Loin d'arracher un sourire au jeune homme, la boutade acheva de mettre Steve en colère. Se relevant brusquement, il retint à grande peine quelques larmes de dépit. Clint comprit alors son erreur. Là était le problème : Steve se sentait réduit à l'état de _femme._ Non. De _femelle._

Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se sentir impuissant. Toute sa rage, toutes ses prières ne pourrait rien y faire : il était prit au piège, face à un mur de briques infranchissables, protégé par d'épais contreforts aux couleurs des mœurs…

Il était condamné. Incapable. Injustement puni.

\- Sors de cette pièce, supplia Steve.

Clint soupira, avant de contempler le jeune homme avec tristesse. La mémoire lui revint, avec intensité. Il se souvenait de son petit corps maigrelet, de ses grands yeux bleus qui voyaient à peine, de ses cheveux blonds qu'on avait coupé très court, pour le prémunir lui, et son premier client, des poux qui infestaient alors les têtes. L'enfant qu'on avait vendu à une mère maquerelle peu scrupuleuse, avait alors subit les pires atrocités cette nuit-là, et celle-ci dès lors, ne cessait de le hanter dans les moments les plus noirs.

Un souvenir pareil ne disparaissait jamais. Il restait là, tapis au cœur de la mémoire, n'attendait qu'une faiblesse ressurgir.

Un instant submergé par cet instant de ténèbres, Clint se ressaisi pourtant, avant de prendre d'autorité la main de Steve. Celui-ci tenta bien de se débattre, avant de finalement abdiquer.

Il semblait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il acceptait, _enfin,_ de s'en remettre à un autre. Les choses n'en seraient que plus facile. Lutter ne servait de rien. Il valait mieux accepter, et se laisser faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te libérer, insista Clint, mais je peux t'aider à ne rien ressentir.

Les grands yeux noirs de Steve se levèrent alors vers lui, plein d'espoir. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait : s'abandonner. Se laisser aller. Et surtout ne pas vivre, ne rien sentir.

En quelque sorte, mourir un peu.

La rumeur des rires leur parvenait encore. Les convives s'amusaient. De toute évidence, leurs camarades s'étaient remis au travail. Il fallait encore séduire, encore feindre l'amour, pour une nuit encore, et la nuit suivante.

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

Alors, Clint se saisi d'une bouteille de champagne posée en évidence sur la cheminée en marbre. L'ouvrant sans précautions, avant de la glisser entre les mains de Steve.

\- Bois. _Tout,_ précisa-t-il d'une voix dure.

La première gorgée fut âpre. Lorsqu'elle coula dans sa gorge, elle fut comme une brûlure, et Steve l'aurait bien recrachée si Clint n'avait pas anticipé l'écœurement en soulevant le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Bois je te dis ! ordonna Clint. Et qu'il n'en reste pas une goutte !

Lorsque la bouteille fut entière vidée, Clint sorti d'une poche intérieure une pipe qu'il embrasa. La petite bouffée qu'il en tira lui arracha un soupire d'aise. Avec un sourire de connivence, il la tendit à un Steve hoquetant et nauséeux.

\- De l'opium, précisa-t-il. Un délice de Chine. Un remède contre l'angoisse, et qui apporte le sommeil. Fume. Inspire lentement. Et laisse aller…

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que les vapeurs n'emportent le jeune homme. Son regard rougit par les larmes se fit soudain plus lointain. Perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'il lui, Steve laissa sa tête soudain bien lourde glisser sur le côté. Mollement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le cœur battant à ses tempes.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, avant dans les plongées dans le regard azur de son condisciple. Sa sollicitude lui arracha un faible sourire. Clint n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour délicatement déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Steve. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à son baiser sur l'instant. Le simple fait qu'un homme l'embrasse aurait du pourtant le rebuter, lui provoquer des frissons d'horreur, ne serait-ce qu'un dégoût… Mais non. Bien au contraire. Sans même y penser, mû par un désir venu du plus profond de lui il entrouvrit timidement la bouche. Délicatement, comme on appose la touche finale à un tableau majestueux, Clint pénétra ce sanctuaire, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Steve s'en trouva apaisé.

Rompant doucement le baiser, Clint adressa un tendre sourire à son jeune camarade, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, essayant de lui transmettre toute la douceur et l'affection qu'il avait en lui. Il avait le secret espoir qu'il garde au fond de son cœur un peu de cette tendresse, qu'elle le console lorsque le moment viendrait.

\- Au moins von Strucker n'aura pas eux ton premier baiser !

\- Je…

\- Courage, murmura l'homme d'expérience. On sera là quand tout sera fini…

\- Pourquoi ? souffla Steve.

Clint eut un sourire indulgent. Il comprenait.

\- Parce que quoi que tu en penses, Steve, nous sommes une famille…

Sur ces quelques mots sincères, il quitta la pièce. Ce n'était cependant pas sans regret. Steve inspira profondément, avant de joindre ses mains sur son poitrail, et se mit à prier, implorant une aide illusoire.

Les sensations se troublaient. La réalité s'estompait, tout du moins en parti. Son corps était lourd, si lourd…

Ses larmes s'étaient taris. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Tel était la beauté de cet poudre chinoise. Elle était porteuse de déni, et de silence, rien que de silence. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de panique, rien, rien qu'un sentiment de plénitude. À l'abri des vapeurs, Steve se sentait protégé. Un vertige le saisi. Le monde autour de lui vacilla un instant.

Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

Puis revint la réalité. Steve se redressa, saisi de terreur, tandis qu'en lui, une ignoble vérité venait de s'insinuer.

Clint l'avait piégé.

Logique implacable. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ? Ne l'avait-il pas annoncé ? « Nous sommes une famille. » Il n'avait agi que pour se protéger, et protéger les autres. Cette fumerie, cet alcool, tout ceci n'avait pour but que de l'affaiblir, l'empêcher de se rebeller.

Steve s'était fait avoir comme un enfant. Et le voilà faible, tremblant, incapable de parler, ni même de penser.

Dolent, il essaya pourtant de se lever. L'équilibre lui fit défaut. À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il retomba alors mollement sur le lit, figé, malade de peur. En cet instant, au fond de son esprit prisonnier d'un brouillard cotonneux, il honnissait sa faiblesse. Il maudissait sa naïveté.

Quelques larmes amères glissèrent sur ses joues lisses. Steve ferma les yeux un instant, il s'efforça un instant de s'imaginer en des lieux plus paisibles. Peut-être auprès de sa belle Peggy. Le souvenirs de jours heureux lui réchauffa le cœur un instant, et il s'imaginait sous ses doigts sa peau blanche, ses courbes généreuses. En sa mémoire, apparu plus clairement que jamais, son regard de saphir, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines qui s'étirait en un sourire malicieux. Il se berça de la tendre illusion que celle de ses mains fraîches dans son cou, de ses cheveux bruns scintillants sous le soleil. Il se revoyait la poussant dans le sous-bois, tout gonflé d'une orgueil imbécile de mâle, soudain animal, soudain pathétique…

Il lui avait susurré un « Je t'aime » sincère, avant de la bafouée hors mariage. Il s'était persuadé, comme tout homme, que sa douleur qui ne devait durer qu'un temps, était toute légitime. Quand bien même elle l'avait rassuré d'un sourire…

« Ma belle, songea-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres, je te demande pardon. »

Peut-être était-ce cela son si grave pêché ? Peut-être allait-il être outragé pour mieux expier ? Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute ?

Il se crispa, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Steve se refusa à ouvrir les yeux encore. Lâchement, il choisi d'ignorer son adversaire, pour quelques secondes encore.

Le pas était lourd. Une immonde odeur de whisky envahi la pièce, tandis que le client vidait son verre d'une seule traite.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il allait être violé par un _ivrogne._

Steve l'entendit se dévêtir avec des gestes précipités, et des petits soupires satisfaits. Le lit s'affaissa. L'homme apparu dans son champ de vision. Steve, qui ne l'avait pas encore regardé, se sentit défaillir. Les dents longues, les bajoues tombantes, un nez d'aigle, le visage rougeaud…

Il était laid. Sa physionomie trahissaient sa psyché. Celle d'un homme puissant, que l'arrogance avait écrasé, à l'âme si noire qu'elle en avait brisé la face.

\- Tu es beau, le complimenta-t-il au contraire d'une voix grasse.

L'homme fit alors lentement glisser le fin drapé, découvrant son torse d'une finesse à nulle autre pareille. Un instant, l'homme infâme songea que milles dollars pour avoir le droit de posséder ce corps somptueux n'était au final, pas cher payé. Il posa sa paume sur ses pectoraux, et sentit le cœur affolé battre dans cette mince poitrine. Ce corps robuste, cette carrure qu'une enfance frustre avait taillé, il le désirait.

\- Pitié… gémit Steve.

Il ne disposait plus d'aucun honneur.

Le client, mécontent de ses suppliques, arracha le _chîton,_ avant de le prendre par les hanches, et de l'attirer à lui.

Et il fut brusque.

La suite, est-il nécessaire de la raconter ?

Tout n'était plus que confusion.

Mouvement régulier.

Brûlure. Quoi ? Un avant-goût de l'Enfer, peut-être ? La morsure du feu déchirait son âme, la plongeant dans un abîme infini, et dont il présentait qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais.

Et cela avait cessé…

Le client, comblé, avait quitté le lit, s'était rhabillé, et sans un regard pour sa victime, s'en était allé. Du couloir, Steve l'avait entendu hurlé qu'il avait été fort satisfait de son achat.

Il avait laissé derrière lui un jeune homme trahi et brisé…

* * *

Steve demeura dans un état nauséeux durant plusieurs heures encore, le corps lourd, anéanti. Et lorsque les effets de l'opium et du champagne se dissipèrent, il ne pu, à sa grande honte, que pleurer.

Lorsque la rumeur du salon se fut complètement évanoui, il se redressa lentement, avant de ramener le drap de la honte contre lui, incapable de regarder son corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Un instant, le souvenir de Peggy s'imposa à lui. Retenant un cri de désespoir, il la chassa de son esprit.

Qui était-il pour penser à elle ? Quel sorte d'homme était-il ?

Était-il encore un homme, d'ailleurs ?

Non. Il n'était plus rien. Le Diable l'avait marqué comme étant l'un des siens. S'il parvenait à s'enfuir, s'il parvenait à regagner sa Missouri, on ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il ne pourrait conserver un tel secret. L'odeur de cet homme était encore présente sur sa peau, se mêlant à la sienne.

C'était donc cela l'odeur des putains ? Un mélange de sueur et de stupre ?

On le chasserait. On lui passerait très certainement la corde au cou. Et dans les campagnes profondes, personne n'en serait ému. Pas même sa mère qui n'avait pas autant souffert au jour de sa naissance pour recevoir dans ses bras un fils aussi indigne.

Son âme était vicié. Il n'était plus digne d'aucune femme, d'aucune mère, d'aucun père. Il n'était même plus digne du regard de Dieu.

Levant alors les yeux vers le crucifix, accroché comme il se doit dans chaque chambre, il retint un cri de colère.

« À quoi sert-il de te prier, Toi ? Tu n'as même pas été fichu de me sauver ! »

Non sans haine, il s'en détourna. Maladroitement, il ramassa l'immonde tunique, et l'attacha comme il le pu autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne Te prierai plus, siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

* * *

Nick Fury avait attendu, comme chaque soir, que montent les derniers clients avant de pénétrer dans le salon désormais désert. Il fallait faire vite : Peter et lui devaient débarrasser les tables, retirer les verres, il fallait raviver le feu et ramasser les vêtements abandonnés et les coupelles de cendres pleines, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

La gent domestique devait demeurer invisible. C'était ainsi. Au matin, il faudrait nettoyer les excès de la veille, faire reluire les meubles, faire briller l'argenterie, nettoyer chaque lit, et superviser la préparation du dîner.

Rompu à l'exercice, il ne fallu que vingt minutes au malade et à l'enfant pour débarrasser le boudoir et la salle de réception de toute vaisselle.

\- File te coucher Pete, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire tandis que Peter ne pouvait plus retenir bâillement sur bâillement. T'en as assez fait pour ce soir…

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. Nick le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire attendrit.

Non sans un soupire, il ramassa le panier dans lequel avait été jetés les draps de la veille. Par automatisme, il s'en saisi avant de se diriger vers l'arrière cour.

Ce qui était fait n'étant plus à faire, le malade s'apprêtait à faire tremper le linge avant de retourner dans sa mansarde.

Il entra dans le petit jardin, où il se figea, horrifié par le triste spectacle qui s'offrait alors à lui. S'éclairant à la bougie, Steve était entrain de laver ses draps, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Celui que la syphilis avait brûlé s'approcha lentement. Dans la pénombre, il remarqua alors la tâche brune, celle qui témoignait de toute l'infamie dont il avait été victime.

\- Ceci pourrait attendre demain, murmura le malade.

\- Non, rétorqua Steve en ravalant un sanglot. Je _dois_ nettoyer ça. Je le dois… _Ça_ peut pas rester.

Dès lors, Steve recommença à gratter le tissu, comme s'il était possédé. Nick ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de vivre. Presque nu dans cette chemise trop grande, il avait laissé son esprit se focaliser sur une chose insignifiante. Cette odieuse tâche de sang était donc comme une ignominie qu'il fallait laver, pour se laver soi-même.

\- Tu n'es plus un domestique, insista néanmoins Nick. C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Toi ou un autre ça n'a pas d'importance, rétorqua Steve sans même lui adresser un regard. Moi aussi je suis un domestique. Un _esclave_ qu'on peut traité comme un animal. Et même les autres esclaves n'ont aucune considération pour moi… Alors laisse-moi laver ça moi-même. Il faut que ce soit propre. Il _faut_ que ce soit propre.

Après quoi, il s'enferma dans son mutisme buté, retournant à son labeur. Nick su alors qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le raisonner.

Et puis, là n'était plus son rôle. Quoi qu'en dise Steve, les règles étaient strictes. De surcroît, il ne pourrait lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires sans mettre sa vie en péril. Retournant alors à l'intérieur, et tandis qu'au fil de la soirée, et tandis que les clients quittaient la Maison, il se mit à la recherche d'un homme de confiance.

Thor en avait fini avec son habitué. L'homme de plaisir, retranché dans l'arrière cuisine, s'était délestés de ses habits de parade et de toute souillure. Tiraillé par la faim, il s'était servi dans les restes et entamait son habituel collation de minuit, une petite manie que désapprouverait Alexandre Pierce s'il le savait, un secret de polichinelle pour les autres. Ses traits tirés témoignaient autant d'une fatigue physique que d'une lassitude de l'esprit.

\- Steve a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, asséna-t-il sans réserve.

\- Quelqu'un comme _moi_? Rétorqua Thor sans comprendre.

\- Quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir _confiance_. Comme avec notre petite Pete.

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un sourire ému au Géant. Lui comme Nick avaient une chose en commun : Peter. Les deux hommes s'étaient attachés au-delà du raisonnable à cet enfant, comme s'il se fut agit du leur. Pour Nick, c'était une aide précieuse, un regard innocent qui ne le jugeait pas, qui ne le considérait pas comme une bête de foire. Pour Thor, c'était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir : un fils à aimer, un garçon à qui il pourrait transmettre son nom, qu'il pourrait protéger, et chérir.

Sans plus un mot, Thor gagna à son tour le petit jardin. Sans même en demander la permission à Steve, il se mit lui aussi à la tâche. Un instant, Steve le considéra d'un regard mauvais, avant de continuer son office. Ils se contentèrent de laver à la lueur des lanternes, plongeant leurs délicates mains dans le bain de soude, brossant les étoffes, ménageant les broderies les plus raffinées…

Et lorsque les cierges se furent entièrement consumés, il n'y eu plus aucune macule à nettoyer. À tout le moins sur les vêtements. Et il semblait à Steve que son âme s'en était allégée… Là seulement, il s'autorisa à pleurer, à hurler sa douleur, à crier que la vie était injuste, que tout le monde l'avait abandonné, que Dieu lui-même n'en avait rien à faire.

Glissant une main réconfortante dans sa nuque brûlante, Thor l'attira à lui avant de murmurer :

\- Tout ira mieux, maintenant.

\- Tu parles ! Vous êtes tous pareils : vous pensez à votre petit confort, avant de penser aux autres ! Vous m'avez _trahi_! Même Judas aurait eu un peu plus de décence !

\- Nous ne savions pas, insista Thor. Nous n'aurions… enfin, se reprit-il, _je_ ne le l'aurai pas laissé faire. Clint ne pensait pas à mal, il a tellement l'habitude de _chasser le Dragon_ en turbinant qu'il n'en ressent plus les effets néfastes.

\- Ah oui ? ricana Steve. Alors il voulait mon bien, vraiment ? Laisse-moi rire… il voulait m'immobiliser, me réduire à néant pour que je ne me défende pas…

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux, non ? Tu aurais fais quoi ? Tu l'aurais frappé ce client ? Il n'a voulu que te protéger, et _nous_ protéger de la colère d'Alexander. Il t'aurait enfermé dans la cave pendant trois jours sans boire, ni manger.

\- J'aurai préféré…

\- Oh non, crois-moi, souffla Thor. Je crois que je préfère encore me battre contre Rumlow que de revivre ça.

Steve releva la tête, troublé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses condisciples aient eu à souffrir, eux aussi. Et encore moins Thor ! Cet homme taillé comme un Dieu du Nord, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'effrayer.

\- C'est pas tant la faim ou la soif qui te rendent fou, insista Thor. C'est l'obscurité. C'est de tout entendre, de savoir qu'il y a une vie à l'extérieur quand toi, tu es aveugle. C'est les rats qui couinent à côté de toi, et l'impression d'étouffer…

\- … et moi ? rétorqua Steve. Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été étouffé ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai été… _bafoué_ … acheva-t-il dans un sanglot.

\- Je sais, le rassura Thor en glissant une main dans son dos. Je sais ce que ça fait. Mais nous aurons soin de toi, ne t'en fais pas. On ne t'as pas menti : _nous sommes une famille._ Quel intérêt nous aurions à te faire du mal ? Nous aussi nous fermons les yeux, parfois, quand nous écartons les cuisses. Il n'y a pas d'amour pour nous. Juste le silence. Et finalement, on s'habitue. On fait semblant.

La main du plus grand vint se glisser dans la chevelure blonde de son cadet. Steve se laissa faire. Il avait cruellement besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, pour le rassurer quant à son avenir qui s'annonçait des plus sombres.

Faible, docile, Steve se laissa guider jusque dans le sanatorium où son camarade s'employa à panser ses blessures.

\- Oublie ce que tu viens de vivre, murmura Thor en passant un linge sur son corps. Ce sera plus facile si tu oublies qui tu étais avant, et ce que tu viens de vivre.

Steve déglutit, avant d'approuver d'un vague signe de tête.

\- Tu avais une femme ?

\- Une fiancée, avoua Steve. Peggy, qu'elle s'appelait…

\- Elle devait être belle, sourit Thor.

\- Aujourd'hui elle ne voudrait plus de moi…

Thor, avec un sourire triste, saisi son cadet par le menton pour l'obliger à le regard. Steve se noya dans ses yeux d'un bleu puissant, cherchant dans le regard de Thor de quoi affronter la réalité.

\- _Nous_ , on est là. _Nous_ on veut encore de toi. Peu importe ton passé, peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Si tu ne nous fait pas confiance, en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance, hein ?

D'un mince sourire, Steve le remercia, avant de se laisser faire. C'était ainsi que l'on se devait de fonctionner au cœur d'une Maison Close. Il fallait effacer, recouvrir d'un pudique voile, et s'efforcer d'oublier…


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie IV**

 **/!\ ATTENTION ! Une scène dificile non-cons' s'est dissimulée dans ce chapitre. Vous voici prévenus. /!\  
**

Comme chaque matin, Tony fut le premier à se lever. « Se lever » d'ailleurs, n'était peut-être pas le mot juste. Disons plutôt qu'il s'était _extirpé_ des draps sans s'être réellement reposé.

Sa courte nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de de cauchemars, et d'idées plus sombres les unes que les autres. L'homme au bouc finement ciselé n'avait, de toutes les façons, jamais eut vraiment besoin de dormir. Il n'était pas six heures qu'il était déjà bien éveillé.

Dans un gémissement de douleur, il se redressa péniblement, avant de se masser les hanches.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, Tony, songea-t-il. T'es entrain de vieillir, toi-aussi. »

Cette éventualité assombri davantage son humeur. Vieillir quand on était une prostituée, signifiait perdre l'estime de ses clients, et se priver de toute chance d'être aimé, et libéré d'une telle prison. Tony n'avait jamais été dupe : jamais il ne pourrait racheter sa dette dont il ignorait le montant exact. Et puisque Rhodey ne voulait plus de lui…

Sa mâchoire se crispa. James Rupert Rhodes. Rhodey. Le seul homme qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé. Si Tony espérait qu'il le libère de cette prison, il se voyait surtout vivre et vieillir à ses côtés, admirer son art et chercher du travail pour le laisser à ses pinceaux. Rhodey avait plus qu'une perspective de liberté, et de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ il l'avait abandonné le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une mauvaise gale.

Coupant court à sa mélancolie, Tony se leva, avant de s'étirer difficilement. Par prudence, il inspectait chaque matin les Communs avant l'arrivée de Rumlow. Leur geôlier était aussi grand qu'il était stupide, et par dessus tout, particulièrement sadique. Tout était prétexte à punitions. Autant éviter d'agacer sa célérité.

Son regard d'azur se posa non sans une certaine pitié sur leur dernière recrue. Allongé sur le ventre, les jambes entrouvertes, il s'était enfin apaisé après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Tony l'avait entendu lutter contre ses sanglots, et d'innombrables cauchemars avant d'être vaincu par la fatigue. La couverture dissimulait une partie de son visage comme pour le protéger de ce monde cruel, et de cet avenir sinistre qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Par acquis de conscience et le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, il souleva le couvrement de sorte à vérifier que le drap n'était pas tâché de sang. Constatant que tout allait bien, du moins en apparence, il replaça la pièce de laine sur les jambes de son camarade, avant de caresser sa main. Steve gémit dans son sommeil avant de finalement retrouver les bras de Morphée.

Satisfait, Tony continua son exploration, songeant que le jeune homme serait au moins épargné par la venue d'un médecin. Elle était onéreuse, humiliante, et bien souvent inutile. Lui-même avait eut la chance d'être soigné plus d'une fois par Clint lorsqu'un client se montrait trop brutal. Les onguents fabriqués à même les Communs et savamment appliqués avaient eut raison de ses blessures, et nul doute que Steve les trouveraient à son tour très efficace.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades de chambrée. Thor, dont les draps ne dissimulaient plus les épaules ronflait allègrement. Quelques traces de morsures étaient encore visibles sur sa peau. Tony frissonna, avant de détourner les yeux. Loki, allongé à ses côtés, était paisiblement endormi, du moins autant qu'on pouvait en voir puisque ses cheveux recouvraient son visage. Frileux, il s'était visiblement collé à son frère durant la nuit.

Satisfait, Tony traversa la pièce exiguë avant d'ouvrir une petite porte. Elle grinçait.

Dans l'autre chambre, Clint, parce que le plus vieux mais aussi celui de plus d'expérience, avait eut l'indicible honneur d'installer son lit à côté du poêle. Il semblait serein. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Natasha, allongé sur les dos, les mains jointes sur son poitrail, semblait incarner avant l'heure une rigidité mortuaire. Tony l'avait toujours trouvé effrayant dans la narcose. Enfin il y avait Bruce, dont on ne devinait que l'épaisse masse sous ses couvertures.

Un regard sur le lit vide de Nick enserra le cœur de Tony. Il l'avait connu du temps de sa splendeur. Certes, son physique avait toujours été quelque peu... disgracieux. Mais il avait eut un charme indéniable, une façon de parler et de manier les mots qui mettait tous les clients à ses genoux.

Et puis, il y avait eut les premières rougeurs, et l'avis du médecin. Et leur ami s'était éclipsé comme une ombre, refusant de voir à travers eux à quel point il avait changé.

Nick avait été un poète. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien.

Une chose retint son attention. Un sourire en coin agita sa moustache parfaitement taillée. De deux choses l'une : soit Clint avait considérablement grossi pendant la nuit, soit il dissimulait quelqu'un. S'approchant doucement du lit, et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? remarqua-t-il dans un murmure en soulevant le drap de Clint.

Peter lui sourit à belles dents, avant de laisser sa tête reposer de nouveau sur l'oreiller de Clint. Dans son sommeil, le plus vieux avait posé une tendre main sur son épaule, comme pour le protéger.

\- 'Ai froid, affirma l'enfant.

\- Si tu ne regagnes pas ton lit, rétorqua doucement Tony, Brock va te battre !

\- J'sais… murmura l'enfant en se frottant les yeux. Mais j'veux pas sortir. J'veux pas travailler ! Y 'fait froid en bas !

Le sourire de Tony s'effaça doucement. Il en oubliait, quelque fois, que le petit était soumis aux corvées les plus ingrates, peu dignes de l'enfance.

\- Tu vas devoir commencer ton service, grogna-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Nick doit déjà y être, le connaissant…

\- J'veux pas !

\- On n'a pas à vouloir, contra sévèrement l'homme de plaisir d'une voix pourtant lasse. On se doit obéir. Moi non plus je ne veux pas travailler ce soir. Mais j'ai pas le choix. _Allez_!

En bougonnant, Peter obéit. Tony le suivit jusque dans l'entrée où il récupéra le courrier. Il déposa comme de coutume le journal devant le bureau de Pierce, ainsi que les cachets qui lui étaient destinés, avant d'ouvrir le pli qui l'intéressait. _L'Hebdomadaire de Cleveland_ où les critiques d'art étaient d'une violence inouïe, était sa lecture hebdomadaire. Non pas que ce qui se passait dans les Salons l'intéressait plus que cela. Copley, Trumbull et Start, pour ne citez qu'eux, étaient certes, de grands peintres, m'enfin…

Aucune mention de James Rhodes.

Réalisant que l'homme qu'il aimait encore, malgré l'odieuse trahison, était peut-être mort, où avait abandonné son art, Tony s'adossa au mur, sonné. Il retint ses larmes comme il pu, trop fier pour se laisser aller à de tels épanchements.

L'oublier lui était impossible.

* * *

Dire que la nuit avait était difficile aurait été un euphémisme. La douleur avait empêché Steve de dormir malgré les soins de Thor, et ce n'était qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'il avait sombré.

Lorsque la grande horloge du salon – et qui raisonnait dans toute la Maison – sonna onze fois, il consentit à se lever. Steve frissonna, avant de retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Pudiquement, il resserra le drap autour de son corps malmené, avant de chercher une position qui le ménagerait un peu. Celle de côté, jambes ouvertes, semblait être la plus confortable, à tout le moins, la moins pénible.

Son regard d'azur s'était fait vide. Son esprit s'était perdu dans un brouillard. Curieusement, il s'y sentait bien. Au moins évitait-il de trop penser.

Quoi qu'il en fut, il se refusait en tout cas à pleurer sur son sort. Sa courte nuit, hantée de cauchemars, avait eut raison de ses dernières larmes. Prostré, Steve observait la fenêtre avec tristesse.

Il ne servait plus à rien de fuir. Il n'était plus rien. Sans argent, sans honneur, sans même le regard de Dieu, tout recommencerait. Tout serait peut-être pire.

Très croyant, et très pratiquant, Steve médita un instant sur sa nouvelle condition. Être sodomite, selon la Bible, était un pêché. Tout à chacun l'affirmait avec force, comme une évidence. « Le pêché de bougrerie est puni des tourments éternels ! » avait asséné une fois le prêtre de sa petite paroisse. Il l'avait d'ailleurs longuement regardé, sans que Steve ne sache réellement pourquoi, et cela l'avait mis bien mal à l'aise. Steve avait su que, bien plus tard, que de perfides langues l'avaient accablé de ce vice, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Tout le monde au village savait pourtant quels liens l'unissaient à Peggy !

Il fallait donc croire qu'en ce bas monde, tout était lié. Et si Là-Haut **I** l l'accablait, c'était sans doute qu'il était coupable.

Soit. Steve avait donc mérité son châtiment. Il l'acceptait puisqu'il était abandonné de Dieu. Avait-il d'autre choix ?

Ce von Strucker lui avait enlevé toute dignité, tout honneur… S'il sortait d'ici, rien ne changerait. Qui voudrait bien de lui après ce qui s'était passé ?

Steve avait sur lui l'odeur des catins. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, rien que d'un regard, tous saurait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il aurait _du_ se battre. S'enfuir. Blesser. Mordre. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne pas se laisser briser aussi facilement. L'opium et le champagne n'étaient pas une excuse. Steve n'aurait pas du faire confiance à Clint, ne pas se laisser dominer par les sens…

S'il s'était laissé faire c'était peut-être qu'il l'avait voulu. Peut-être que le prêtre avait vu quelque chose en lui ? Peut-être était-il _réellement_ un dépravé ?

Soit. Steve se soumettrait donc à son destin. Puisqu'il n'était qu'un pêcheur, il subirait ces épreuves sans mot dire. Puisque rien n'arrivait sans rien, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses, c'était donc que sa souffrance était faite pour expier une faute.

Il était désormais une putain. Et il fallait apprendre à vivre avec ça.

\- Bonjour, souffla une voix.

Steve ouvrit les yeux, avant d'adresser un sourire timide à Thor qui venait de se lever lui-aussi. La mine froissée, le cheveux en bataille, la barbe longue, on aurait peine à croire que c'était le même homme qui, la nuit venue, abandonnait son corps de Titan à ceux qui le désiraient.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, Thor vint s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune homme. Celui-ci se ratatina par réflexe, alors même qu'il reconnaissait en son aîné une personne de confiance. Mais c'était ainsi : Steve avait la douloureuse impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Thor le comprit, et s'abstint de le toucher. Il devinait que ce pauvre blondinet avait besoin de se réapproprier son corps. L'homme du Nord était déjà passé par là. Cela ne durerait qu'un temps. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait dépasser ce dégoût pour se laisser aller dans les bras de ses clients, et ce dès ce soir.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Un peu, avoua Steve en se détournant. Mais ça n'est pas grave… quand on est une femme, il paraît qu'on a le droit de pleurer…

Steve avait honte. Il saignait comme une femme. Il _était_ une femme en ces lieux. C'était comme-ci on lui refusait le droit d'être un homme.

Non. C'était bien _pire_ que ça. Il n'était _rien._ On lui refusait tout simplement le droit d' _exister._ Il n'avait pas le droit au chapitre, tout simplement. On faisait de lui un simple objet de plaisir. Il l'avait senti dans le regard de ce Strucker. Ce porc l'avait besogné, en se servant de lui comme d'un vulgaire pantin, faisant de lui une chose destinée à recevoir ses pulsions. Et rien d'autre. Un simple animal.

D'ailleurs, quel plaisir y avait-il prit ? Steve s'était montré aussi vif qu'un cadavre ! Nul doute qu'il aurait prit davantage de plaisir à forniquer avec une planche de bois.

\- Arrête un peu, s'agaça Thor. Tu _reste_ un homme !

\- Simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de procréer, rétorqua Steve en se redressant difficilement. S'ils viennent là, c'est parce qu'ils ne risquent rien ! C'est pas nous qui allons vêler de petits bâtards ! Et, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais Natasha n'en est pas capable, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai jamais retrouvé de sang dans ses linges…

\- Que de délicatesse ! s'esclaffa Thor. Si tu veux un conseil, Steve, ne t'avises _jamais_ de répéter ces quelques mots à notre Natasha, où elle t'arracherait la langue ! Allez viens, conclu-t-il en se redressant, tu dois être affamé…

\- J'ai d'autres envies, gémit Steve en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. J'ai encore un peu de décence pour me contenir…

\- Les nausées passeront, insista Thor en lui saisissant le bras d'autorité. Et tu verras que ce soir les choses seront plus faciles. Et les autres soirs davantage encore.

Le jeune homme en doutait.

\- Allez ! Tu dois manger. Tu as un corps, comme tous les Hommes !

* * *

Le déjeuner était sans doute, un moment privilégiés pour ces travailleurs de la nuit. C'était peut-être le seul instant où ils pouvaient parler librement, sans se soucier d'être épiés par les oreilles d'un Golem par trop zélé, ni accourir aux ordres d'une Maître qui brillait par sa célérité. Et quand bien même ils ne mangeaient que des restes, parfois, quelques viandes, souvent un simple bouillon, ils se disaient au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas au pain noir, et cela leur suffisait amplement.

Pourtant, ce n'était que du bout des lèvres que Steve grignotait. Sa gorge était sèche, son ventre noué…

Il aurait pu, lui aussi, se réjouir d'avoir chaque jour quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, de dormir dans un bon lit, bien au chaud, mais qu'était-ce tout cela, quand on ne pouvait disposer de soi-même ?

Autour de lui, le brouhaha était incessant. Les uns riaient, les autres débattaient sur son sort, comme s'il leur était tout à fait légitime qu'il travaille désormais à leur côtés, comme-ci tout était… _normal._

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour laisser la « Petite Chambre » à notre nouvelle recrue, s'amusa Thor. Il n'a pas besoin de quelques spécificités pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdu, Steve releva lentement les yeux vers son aîné, avant de souffler un « Pardon ? » outré qui amusa la tablée.

\- Chacun d'entre nous avons nos propres talents, s'expliqua Loki, des aptitudes pour lesquels nos clients viennent nous voir. Moi, par exemple, ils me rendent visites parce qu'ils savent que je peux tout supporter et tout accepter d'eux _._

\- Tes habitués, on l'avouera, on de drôles de goûts, siffla Natasha dans un ricanement moqueur. Moi, précisa-t-il en se tournant vers Steve, ils viennent me voir pour avoir un peu d'exotisme, et le corps d'une femme.

Steve fronça les sourcils, avant d'objecter :

\- Toi ? Exotique ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais russe ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils appellent « exotique » ? insista Steve. Tu n'as même pas d'accent !

\- Ça leur suffit de savoir que je m'appelle Natasha, et que je suis née sur les terres de la Grande Catherine, avoua-t-elle non sans fierté. Je leur parle des Tsars, d'Alexandre Ier et de Nicolas II. Je raconte Saint-Pétersbourg, et des hivers si froids…

\- Montre-lui la Russie qui sommeil en toi, sourit Bruce.

Avec un petit rire, Natasha s'exécuta. Il était bien évident qu'elle proférait des inepties, quelque légéreté sans importance, peut-être même quelques insultes, mais elle avait une telle manière de les dires, et avec tant de conviction qu'on se laissait entraîner vers des contrées brûlantes aux senteurs exquises où, disait-on, les femmes, dans leurs Harems, avaient de curieuses manières d'amour...

\- Et puis je les mystifie, insista Natasha. J'ai appris de ma mère à tirer les cartes. Je leur conte un avenir auxquels ils acceptent de croire. C'est pourquoi j'occupe la Chambre Rouge. Maria m'a fourni quelques brocarts, et mes grands yeux noirs ont fait le reste.

\- Moi je suis la force tranquille, sourit Bruce. Les gens apprécient mon _calme_. J'aime prendre le temps de discuter, même _après_ la chose. Je parle littérature et j'écoute les confidences sur l'oreiller. Mes clients savent qu'ils peuvent tout me confier : je resterai muet comme une tombe.

\- Moi je suis l'expérience, sourit Clint. Le vieux qui _sait._ En règle générale, l'on me confie souvent les nouveaux venus, et ceux qui veulent s'instruire…

D'un regard noir, Steve le remercia de cette précieuse information. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait su le déduire de lui-même. Tout à son chagrin, il n'avait même plus la force de répondre, encore moins de rendre la délicatesse à Clint. Une sourde colère l'avait envahi, et ce dès l'instant où il était entré dans cette pièce, dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard de Clint. Sa rage avait même été difficile à contenir lorsqu'il avait compris que Clint ne se sentait pas coupable ! Le piège de la veille était encore trop bien présent en son esprit, quand bien même le vieil homme essayerait de se justifier, arguant qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour l'aider, Steve refuserait de l'entendre. À tout le moins, pas sans le lui avoir brisé la mâchoire au préalable !

\- Et notre Tony, continua le plus âgé en désignant du menton l'homme aux belles moustaches, c'est _l'amant_. Il leur fait croire qu'il est amoureux pour mieux les manipuler !

Tony rit tristement, avant de remplir de nouveau son auge. Si Steve considérait toute cette sympathie à son encontre comme une gigantesque farce, il était reconnaissant envers Tony pour être le seul qui ne souriait pas. Tony était d'une humeur de chien, et sans doute se sentait-il un peu coupable puisqu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Steve était un bon gars de la campagne qui appréciait l'honnêteté et Tony un expatrié italien dont la franchise se passait des convenances…

\- Moi je fais tout ce qu'ils veulent, avoua Thor. Le tout dans la discrétion. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui se passe dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

\- Et moi je suis extraordinairement souple ! clama Loki dans un rire.

Tony, qui demeurait silencieux, reposa alors ses couverts brusquement, avant de quitter la pièce, visiblement excédé. Clint soupira, avant de reprendre son repas.

\- Il me fatigue, s'agaça-t-il. Il faudra bien qu'il admette un jour que son bienfaiteur l'a abandonné. C'est comme ça ici, il le sait, et il a eu tort d'y croire !

\- Rhodey avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, argua Bruce. Et sincèrement attaché à lui. On y aurait tous cru à sa place… je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de toucher la liberté du bout des doigts et la voir s'échapper sans aucunes explications.

\- Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, il aurait du s'en douter ! Trancha Clint. L'amour n'est pas fait pour nous ! Retiens bien ceci le nouveau, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Steve, nos clients restent des clients. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais ! Le seul amour que tu recevras ici, Steve, c'est le notre…

\- Clint… hésita Natasha.

\- J'ai espéré moi aussi qu'on me vienne en aide, qu'on ai pitié de moi, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il n'y a pas d'amour pour nous. Et s'il faut que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire, rappelez-vous de T'challa !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Presque avec honte, les convives retournèrent au contenu de leurs assiettes, songeant avec tristesse à quel point leur sort était peu enviable. Il leur fallait parfois se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient, et de la place qu'on leur concédait dans la société.

\- Qui est T'challa ? hésita Steve.

\- Un homme qui travaillait ici, souffla Thor d'une voix blanche. Un ami. Il était… jaloux de la femme du Général Thaddeus Ross. Il lui a adressé une lettre dans laquelle il racontait tout ce qui s'était passé entre son mari et lui. Pierce a demandé à Rumlow de régler le problème…

\- On ne l'a plus jamais revu, conclu Loki. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mais… on s'en doute.

Un long silence s'était abattu sur la table. Toutes les convives baissèrent les yeux sur leurs assiettes, abattus par le souvenir de T'challa, un ami qui avait eu le tort d' _aimer_.

\- Peter, sors d'ici ! ordonna soudain Clint. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Ce sont des choses que tu n'as pas à entendre !

Le petit garçon, qui s'était caché sous la table à l'insu de tous, venait d'être surpris entrain de chaparder du pain. Séparant strictement la domesticité de ses employés, Alexander Pierce avait exigé que Peter et Nick ne mangent pas à la même table que ses prostitués.

Seulement, son air pitoyable et encore innocent attendrit Thor, qui, l'extirpant de sa cachette, l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui permit de tremper son pain dans son assiette. Loki, qui comme tous, observait la tendre scène, songeait avec amertume, que d'avoir un enfant irait bien à Thor. Ici, hélas, c'était impossible.

\- Combien fois je te l'ai dis, le gronda Natasha. Tu n'as pas à entendre nos conversation !

\- Mais j'coute pas ! rétorqua le petit la bouche pleine. 'me suis b'cher les z'oreilles ! 'pis de toute t'façon j'y comprends rien à c'que vous dites !

La remarque fut suivit d'un rire. L'innocence de Peter était un baume sur le coeur de tous ces prisonniers.

\- Il te faudra trouver ton rôle, toi aussi, affirma Bruce en se tournant de nouveau vers Steve. Pour le moment, je pense que c'est l'inexpérience qui te conviendrai le mieux. Ensuite, tu trouveras un emploi qui te conviendras davantage...

\- Oh, je sais déjà ! sourit Loki. C'est même évident ! Il est le sauvageon ! La bête des campagnes apprivoisée pour la ville ! Pour sûr que ça plairait aux clients !

Steve serra les dents, vexé par le peu de considération dont il faisait l'objet. Écœuré, il se leva d'un bon, avant de s'en retourner dans les Communs sous le regard surpris de ses condisciples.

\- Il me fatigue, entendit-il distinctement. Il faudrait bien qu'il accepte.

\- _Clint_! s'agaça la voix de Natasha. Tu es _injuste_!

* * *

Steve claqua la porte derrière-lui. Mais qui étaient-ils, ceux-ci, pour le réduire à l'état de pauvre paysan, bête comme un âne et obéissant comme un chien, pour faire de lui un sauvage ridicule qu'il fallait éduquer ? Eux-mêmes n'étaient _rien,_ à tout le moins pas plus que lui !

Sa colère ne trouva pas d'autre expression que dans ce battant de porte qu'il claqua violemment. Furieux, il se laissa tomber sur son lit grinçant, avant de se tourner vers la lucarne qui perçait un mur vide de tout ornement.

Comment pouvaient-ils se réjouir ? Comment pouvaient-ils rire de tout cela ? Qu'il se fasse violer semblait leur être égal au final, tant que rien ne venait troubler leur tranquillité. Même, ils semblaient en _rire._

\- Un « sauvage, » répéta Steve du bout des lèvres. Un « sauvage »...

Ce simple mot nourrissait en lui une colère indicible. Qui étaient-ils pour décréter qu'il n'était qu'un sauvage ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire les pulsions malsaines d'hommes influents ?

Le prisonnier ferma les yeux, bien conscient pourtant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était le dernier arrivé, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, simplement a se plier aux règles qui avaient été établies bien avant lui... il _serait_ donc ce que l'on voudrait bien qu'il soit. Et toute sa hargne, toute sa fureur ne lui servirait de rien.

Steve n'était pas sans caractère. Bien au contraire. N'avait-il pas, à six ans, brisé l'épaule de Martin Sherman ? N'avait-il pas défendu sa mère à dix ans contre son propre père, trop prompt à punir des pêchers imaginaires ?

Tout ceci, ici, cependant, ne servait de rien. Au final, ils avaient raison : il avait tout d'une brute stupide.

On n'avait pas besoin de lui concéder le rôle du « sauvage des campagnes. » Il l'avait déjà.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, à huit heures précises, les portes de _l'É_ _toile_ _Rouge_ s'ouvraient pour accueillir ces Messieurs. Ceux-ci se trouvèrent bien charmés de découvrir qu'on les avait accueilli avec le plus grand soin, que la grande table avait été dressée avec goût et ornée de victuailles. Mais rien n'égalait la splendeur de ces hommes qui descendaient les marches du grand escalier pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, pas même les couverts en argent.

Les tintements de verre ne tardèrent pas à se mêler aux conversations galantes. Feignant un intérêt qu'ils n'avaient pas, les hommes de plaisirs souriaient à leurs invités tandis que quelques chuchotements convenaient d'un arrangement.

Le luxe dissimulait cependant une réalité bien moins opulente. La Maison n'avait pas de réels domestiques. Pas de cuisinière, pas de lingère, rien qu'un enfant et un mourant qu'il serait inconvenant de montrer à ces gens du monde. C'était donc à ces hommes de plaisir qu'incombait l'humiliante tâche de faire le service, chacun à tour de rôle. Au moins avaient-ils quelques jeunes filles qui venaient le matin nettoyer les excès de la nuit, sans omettre de se signer avant de franchir le seuil.

Ce soir, c'était à Clint de présenter les plats, mais il avait au moins le bon ton d'énoncer les choses avec le plus grand naturel et beaucoup de dignité, s'éclipsant distraitement et servant leurs invités avec un grand rire et beaucoup de sensualité. Il avait l'art et la manière de séduire d'un geste, l'air de rien.

Un consommé de volaille fut suivi d'un grenadin de veau, puis d'un plat de harengs marinés particulièrement savoureux. En entremets, un topinambour à la crème, avant de terminer par un pain d'ananas qu'accompagnait un café, celui de Monsieur Barnes, bien entendu.

Les convives, tout en dégustant ces fabuleux mets, se plurent à débattre sur le service qu'il fallait adopter en de pareilles circonstances. Les gastronomes se désolaient que l'on délaissât le service _à la française_ pour adopter celui _à la russe._ Certains y voyaient une déperdition de l'art français, d'autres trouvaient cette art de table bien plus agréable. Abraham Erskine devait trancher le débat par un trait d'esprit du plus délicat : « Peut importe le service, Messieurs tant que ce que l'on retrouve au bout de la fourchette tombe bien dans la panse ! »

Resté en arrière, encore malhabile à ces jeux amoureux, Steve cherchait un courage qui lui manquait dans l'alcool. Thor lui avait assuré que le vin l'aiderait à accepter ce qui allait advenir. Aussi, il buvait plus que son estomac pouvait le tolérer. Un verre de _Volnay,_ un blanc moelleux français particulièrement agréable en bouche. Alexandre Pierce dédaignait le vin de Nicholas Longworth de Cincinnati, et de manière général, toutes les productions américaines. Et selon ses convives, il avait bien raison !

Steve contempla son assiette, avant de se servir une énième coupe. Ses camarades, pensant certainement le rassurer, avaient prit soin de son apparence. D'un geste habile, Thor avait coupé ses cheveux, tandis que Loki, après l'avoir vivement frictionné, avait conclu en lui caressant ses joues fraîchement rasées qu'il avait l'air d'un ange. Il ignorait le pourquoi de ces considérations, et s'était même agacé lorsque Thor avait utiliser la cire d'une bougie pour retirer les quelques poils disgracieux qui gâchaient l'harmonie de ses sourcils.

On l'avait transformé en poupée, songeait-il tandis que les convives se dirigeaient au Salon. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Le vin ne te vas pas au teint ! remarqua une voix.

Outré, Steve se retourna vivement, avant d'adresser un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Comment oublier cette voix ? Bien évidemment ! Le si richissime James Buckannan Barnes osait lui adresser des complaisances et des sourires, après l'avoir abandonné, laissé aux fauves ! Peut-être même s'était-il repu du pathétique spectacle qu'il avait offert ? Peut-être qu'il trouvait son plaisir dans les larmes et les cris ? Contempler la misère pour se sentir vivant ?

\- Que me vaut tant de haine, jeune homme ? sourit le sieur Barnes en s'approchant. Que me reproches-tu, Steve ?

\- Vous n'en avez vraiment _aucune_ idée ? rétorqua Steve d'un ton glaciale, la mâchoire serrée et les muscles saillants. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu hurler, hier ?

Comprenant très certainement où il voulait en venir, Bucky Barnes eut le bon ton d'adopter un air contrit, avant de souffler en guise d'excuse :

\- Je ne me sentais pas capable de t'accorder ce que tu me demandais... Je n'aurai pas pu te prendre ce que tu avais de plus chair sans me détruire moi-même. Ce genre de choses, vois-tu...

\- Vous me tutoyez ? siffla Steve, dédaigneux. Et en quel honneur ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une pute ? Vous pourriez au moins me faire la faveur de me considérer comme un égal, du moins dans vos paroles, à défaut de m'avoir épargner la pire des humiliations, _Monsieur_!

Bucky Barnes sursauta, avant d'adopter de nouveau le vouvoiement.

\- Toutes mes excuses, souffla-t-il, contrit. À la vérité, je ne me sentais pas capable de vous infliger ça…

\- Alors vous avez préféré que quelqu'un me détruise à votre place, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua le marchant au bras immobile. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je cherche une compagnie, je cherche un esprit que je pourrais apprécier... pas une simple relation sexuelle !

\- … et je n'ai pas le profil, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Steve, et vous le savez.

\- De toute les manières, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Et avant même que Bucky ne puisse se justifier, Steve s'éloigna. Blessé dans son orgueil, qu'il avait mal placé, le jeune homme quitta alors le recoin dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour se laisser retomber dans le canapé. Il avait atterrit aux côtés d'une Natasha en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses plus fidèles clients.

Steve tenta l'impossible pour contenir ses tremblements de rage. Il eut été en effet malvenu qu'une putain se mette à briser les verres et les assiettes !

Sans le savoir, Bucky Buckannan Barnes avait heurté le point sensible. Il rougit tandis qu'il songeait, non sans honte, que c'était _vrai_.

Il _était_ stupide. Sa conversation, contrairement à celle de Tony ou de Bruce, n'avait rien de _spirituelle._ Il n'entendait rien aux affaires politiques, aux dernières avancées médicales, ni même à la littérature. Il n'était qu'un petit paysan, qui, s'il savait se service d'une faux et nourrir les bêtes, ne savait ni _lire_ , ni _écrire_. Quel intérêt avait-on à lui parler, si ce n'était _pour rire de lui_ ?

Dépité, il vida d'une traite un autre verre de vin, avant de sursauter tandis que le goulot d'une bouteille apparut miraculeusement dans son champ de vision pour verser le liquide pourpre dans la coupe de cristal.

\- Bonsoir, susurra un petit homme aux lunettes rondes en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Que nous vaut ce petit air attristé ? Le vin est un mauvais confident, vous savez ?

La peur enserra soudain le ventre de Steve. Il savait ce que cet inconnu attendait de lui. Et se sentait bien incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans l'espoir de décourager ce client, mais la referma sans avoir dit le moindre mot, se sentant soudain bien bête.

\- N'y a-t-il rien pour te rendre le sourire ?

Steve déglutit, sans répondre. L'homme sourit alors, avant de se présenter comme « Arnim Zola, » scientifique de génie, avant de caresser son genou et de souffler à son oreille :

\- Si personne d'autre ne t'as demandé, j'aurai plaisir à avoir une entrevue en ta compagnie.

Le jeune homme n'eut rien à répondre. Il réprima un tremblement, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Rien ne servait à retarder l'échéance. S'il s'en retournait dans les Communs sans avoir accomplit son devoir, il serait corrigé par Rumlow à l'aide d'une volée de bois vert dûment appliqué sur son échine...

* * *

La « Petite Chambre » était coquette, à défaut d'être confortable. Des draps de bonne facture, un lit à baldaquin honnête en bon bois, une table basse, un nécessaire, une petite chandelle, tout ce qui fallait, en sommes, afin que le docteur Arnim Zola et lui, passent un bon moment.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna justement le docteur Zola en desserrant déjà sa ceinture.

\- Lentement ? hésita Steve en détachant déjà sa cravate.

\- Non. Je veux juste revoir le délicieux spectacle que tu nous as offert hier soir ! _Allez_!

L'injonction avait été aboyée d'une voix dure. Aussitôt, Steve obéit. La peur l'avait glacé. Jamais il ne s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements aussi vite. Après quoi, Steve s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés contre son poitrail, peinant à respirer correctement.

Comme il aurait aimé ne pas se laisser faire, rendre chaque coup, montrer à tout ces êtres infâmes qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à une créature docile et soumise. Seulement, que pouvait-il faire ? Tous l'avaient abandonné, Dieu lui-même !

L'homme s'avança, avant de libérer simplement ses atours virils. Pour ne pas le regarder plus que nécessaire, Steve leva les yeux au plafond, et frémit tandis qu'il constatait avec horreur qu'un miroir avait été installé sous ce baldaquin, traître et impudique, ne lui renvoyait que son reflet terrorisé.

Les mains d'Arnim Zola ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur lui, caressant ses hanches et flattant sa croupe, empressées. Steve ferma alors les yeux si forts qu'il crut que ses paupières allaient s'enfoncer dans ses orbites.

\- J'avais pas assez d'argent pour t'avoir hier soir, grogna Zola. J'aurai tellement aimer te posséder le premier...

Les doigts de Steve se crispèrent sur la couverture. Pourquoi lui rappeler une telle horreur ?

\- Tu sais jouer de la flûte ?

Steve rouvrit les yeux.

\- Quoi ? osa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le client le saisit alors par la nuque, et Steve compris. Cette simple demande l'épouvanta. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse avoir ce genre d'exigence ! On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'accepter ça ! On ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui ! Glapissant un « Non ! » dégoûté, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne humiliante.

\- J'ai payé ! hurla-t-il en lui saisissant les cheveux. Alors, obéit ! Fais ce que je te demande ! _Obéit_!

Fou de terreur et de rage, Steve se refusa à cette ultime avilie. Alors il hurla à son tour, se débattit comme un possédé, avant de griffer cette poigne qui le faisait souffrir.

Furieux, le client le gifla si durement, qu'il cru s'évanouir un instant. Ce fut le début des hostilités. Chassez le naturel, disait-on, et il revient au galop ! Steve rendit alors l'infamie par une autre, cognant le visage de son client avec dureté, avant de frapper encore, et encore pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille !

Son corps épais et ses muscles tendus eurent bien vite raison de ce malheureux fonctionnaire qui n'avait pour lui que l'obscurité d'un laboratoire. La rudesse des campagnes contre la science imbécile des villes...

Le docteur Arnim Zola parvint pourtant à se soustraire à ses coups et à fuir la chambre, le visage en sang. Et tandis que Steve se rhabillait précipitamment, le docteur sur rua sur Rumlow pour lui faire part de l'incident.

Un ne fallu pas une minute au sombre géant pour apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Pauvre imbécile. Tu restes là, cracha-t-il sans émotion. J'en parlerai à Alexandre. Il te le fera payer très cher !

Et sans tout autre forme de procès, il l'enferma dans cette odieuse « Petite Chambre. »

* * *

D'un trait de plume, Alexandre raya un chiffre sur l'épais registre de compte, avant d'en corriger le résultat. Le chiffre obtenu la contraria. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir fait bien attention à ne point trop dépenser, à contrôler les dépenses et les recettes.

Cela ne lui convenait guère. L' _Étoile Rouge_ était une Maison de luxe. Certes, il était nécessaire de ne pas lésiner sur les dépenses pour satisfaire leurs exigeants clients, mais tout de même, c'était un commerce, et tout bon commerce nécessitait d'engranger de l'argent.

\- Tu enverras ce plis au Docteur Selvig, ordonna-t-il à Rumlow en lui tendant une petite enveloppe. Qu'il vienne ce jeudi matin. Tu prendras également Peter avec toi. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ce gosse sait compter : tu feras donc le tour de toutes nos boutiques pour trouver des victuailles moins chères. Nos invités ne se plaindront pas de boire un vin de moins belle qualité...

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Monsieur Stiwell a-t-il été satisfait de Bruce ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Jasper Stiwell a apprécié la bouteille de champagne que vous lui avez offert, et Bruce s'est occupé de lui. Monsieur Stiwell m'a semblé bien content de sa soirée.

\- C'est très bien. Je désire qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Et que faisons-nous pour Steve ?

Alexandre Pierce ricana, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. Un instant, le Maître joua avec le boulier qui lui servait à calculer ses gains, avant de se saisir d'une cigarette.

\- Il est jeune, conclu-t-il avec curieusement beaucoup d'indulgence. C'est un novice. Son attitude peu se comprendre.

\- Vous ne le punissez pas ?

\- Non, ricana Alexandre. Non, son attitude confirme ce que je pensais de lui dès le départ. Cette histoire me sert, bien au contraire. Mes petites oreilles espionnent m'ont rapporté la conversation que mes employés ont eut au déjeuner. Je dois admettre, sourit-il après une bouffée de cigarette, qu'ils font de meilleurs marchands que moi-même. Ils ont raison sur toute la ligne : Steve est un diamant brut qu'il faut tailler, mais ne _surtout_ _pas_ _polir_! C'est ce côté sauvage qui attirera nos clients à l'avenir ! Il faut simplement un peu de temps...

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais Steve a tout de même frapper un client !

\- Et où étais-tu, _toi_?

Brock Rumlow n'eut rien à répondre. Il était vrai qu'il aurait du surveiller que l'entrevue se passe bien. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

\- Il est toujours maintenu à l'isolement ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. Cette nuit il ne remontera pas dans les Communs. Il restera dans la Petite Chambre jusqu'à ce que lors qu'on l'éduque, trancha Alexandre. Qu'il ne quitte pas la Petite Chambre avant d'avoir appris à satisfaire les clients !

\- Qui doit l'éduquer ?

\- Pourquoi pas Clint ?

\- Steve le hait, lui apprit Rumlow. Il lui a donné de l'opium pour qu'il ne se défende pas, hier soir. Strucker n'y a vu que du feu, et le nouveau aussi.

Les lèvres pincées de Rumlow parlèrent bien plus que lui-même. Avec un sourire, Alexandre comprit que Steve avait été bien habillement roulé. Il devrait donc remercier Clint pour cette si belle vente. Notant dans un coin de son esprit la somme qu'il ajouterait à la paie du plus âgé de ses pensionnaires, il demanda d'un ton badin :

\- Qui préconises-tu ?

\- Tony me paraît tout indiqué, répondit Rumlow. Il n'est pas aussi mièvre que Bruce ou aussi bizarre que Loki. Steve et Thor m'ont l'air trop proche : Thor n'acceptera jamais cette responsabilité. Et vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne peut pas demander une telle chose à Natasha.

\- Je suis de ton avis, sourit Alexandre. Que Tony commence dès cette nuit, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec son client.

* * *

Entrant dans la Petite Chambre non sans retenir un soupire de lassitude, Tony adressa un regard agacé à ce sauvage qui lui faisait, qui _leur_ faisait perdre leur temps ! Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de lui ! Il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, mais déjà, il avait créer bien plus de problèmes qu'eux tous réunis en une année pleine !

L'objet de sa colère était assis sur le rebord du lit, le drap ramené contre son poitrail par pudeur. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce, il l'avait regardé avec une haine indicible. Le Diable en personne s'en serait retourné geler les Enfers !

Heureusement, Tony n'était pas quelqu'un d'influençable. Tony était un homme rude, un homme du Sud Ouest qui, enfant, n'avait pas hésité à chausser des sabots de bois pour arpenter les rochers glissants et les récifs abruptes. Hélas, il n'avait jamais eu le goût de la mer, ni celui des grands vents.

Dès lors, il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre, bien au contraire ! Cette vie de forçat et de luxure, il s'en était fort bien accommodé, cherchant, au-delà d'un plaisir éphémère, où était son intérêt. Le jeune homme était devenu au fil des rencontres un séducteur redoutable, capable de manipuler les clients les plus rustres pour en obtenir toutes les faveurs ! Sa seule faiblesse avait été ce fichu peintre qui, non content de l'avoir humilié, lui avait brisé le cœur. Loin de se laisser abattre, il s'était davantage endurci, certain désormais que les prostitués n'avaient pas droit à l'amour…

En conséquence, Steve l'agaçait ! Sa faiblesse lui était insupportable ! Lui-même n'avait pas eu autant de chance ! Sa virginité lui avait été ravie d'une façon particulièrement brutale, et le client s'en était allé sans le moindre remord. Souillé, frappé parfois, il avait appris à se défendre _seul_. Si le nouveau continuait de la sorte, il serait très certainement brisé par leurs hôtes qui verraient en lui une occasion d'épancher leurs frustrations quotidiennes et d'extérioriser cette violence humaine que la société réprimait.

Rumlow l'avait conduit dans cette chambre et lui avait ordonné « d'éduquer » ce jeune homme, sans même lui laisser le temps de se préparer correctement.

L' _Étoile Rouge_ était une Maison de luxe. Les clients étaient en droit d'attendre un minimum de prestation. Ils recherchaient ici une compagnie galante, courtoise et sensuelle. Pour une rencontre profane, un accouplement pur et simple, il y avait les hommes des rues pour ça, et pour bien moins cher…

Soit. Il allait donc « éduquer » ce gamin pleurnichard. Pour son propre bien. D'un pas conquérant, il s'approcha du lit défait avant de s'y laisser tomber, agacé.

\- Tu peux tout essayer, affirma-t-il en se lissant le bouc. Tu peux te battre tant que tu le voudras, tu ne changeras pas ce que tu es devenu en entrant ici.

Comme le jeune homme demeurait silencieux, il crut bon de préciser avec une pointe de malice :

\- À savoir une _pute_ , si ça t'avais échappé.

\- Ferme-la, répliqua Steve en refusant de regarder son camarade.

\- Tu crois pouvoir y échapper ? Ouvre-les yeux, Steve : tu es comme nous ! Toi et moi, on partage la même _odeur_!

\- LA FERME !

Furieux, Steve se jeta sur Tony, avant de refermer ses mains sur sa gorge, prêt à étrangler l'importun. Tony, toujours alangui sur le lit, ne bougeait pas, d'une part, parce que son adversaire n'avait même pas serrer les doigts, d'autre part, parce qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle lui servait, au contraire.

\- Tue-moi si tu le veux, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Vas-y. Fais-le.

Tony se paya le culot de sourire à son agresseur. Il savait que Steve ne lui ferait rien. Il était déjà passé par là, lui aussi. Il connaissait la souffrance de ce jeune homme, et ses réactions avait été les siennes. Lui aussi avait lutté en vain contre cet avenir qu'on lui avait promis.

\- Tu vois ? murmura Tony avec un sourire. Tu n'en as même pas le courage...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? gémit le jeune homme.

Tony ricana, avant de poser ses douces mains sur les poignets épais de Steve. Avec un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il l'incita à lâcher prise, et à se reculer. Se redressant à demi, il s'autorisa un sourire. Saisissant le menton de son élève entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Plus vite tu accepteras ton destin, affirma l'homme que le travail du corps avait abîmé l'âme, et plus vite tu arrêteras de souffrir.

\- Alors il faut _abandonner_? s'offusqua Steve. Il faut que j'accepte... _ça_? Qu'un immonde _diable_ mette sa...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Tony inspira profondément. Il comprenait parfaitement. Encore aujourd'hui, certaines choses lui soulevait le cœur. Mais cela ne durait qu'un temps. Il fallait s'acquitter des choses les plus ingrates avant de nouer des liens avec un client. Il fallait _besogner_ pour s'épargner par la suite.

\- Le Maître te le feras payer très cher si tu continues à défendre. Tu n'as _aucune_ chance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me fera qu'ils ne m'ont pas déjà fais ? ricana Steve. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Me mettre au pain sec et à l'eau, m'enfermer dans la cave, me battre ? Mais qu'elle le fasse ! Ils m'ont déjà tout prit ! _Tout_!

Steve craquait. Il tremblait. Il pleurait. Il devait fou de douleur et de chagrin. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ni même à faire face. Tony fut alors saisi de pitié.

Tony soupira, avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre les oreillers. Un rictus désabusé déforma son visage. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

\- Je ne te raconterais cette histoire qu'une seule fois, après, je veux que nous n'en parlions plus jamais. C'est... – après un instant d'hésitation manifesté par une lèvre qu'on mordille – c'est encore un peu difficile pour moi. C'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas me souvenir...

Troublé par cette attitude soudain si sombre, Steve s'immobilisa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de _pire._

 _-_ Quand j'ai commencé à travailler dans cette Maison, hésita Tony, j'avais la chance d'avoir ami qui m'a tout apprit. Je venais d'un petit bordel, je ne connaissait pas les règles d'une maison de luxe. Il s'appelait T'challa.

\- C'est… ?

\- C'est l'homme dont parlait Clint, ce midi, oui, approuva Tony. On s'entendait bien, on était appréciés par les clients, tout se passait très bien. Et puis, il a fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'un de ses clients. Il a commencé à envoyé des lettres à son épouse, a essayé de se faire racheter sa dette. Il voulait être libre à tout prix. Un jour... – un trémolo déforma sa voix, signe de faiblesse – il s'est battu avec un client. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'est allez très loin. _Très très_ loin. Il l'a jeté dans l'escalier. Le client s'est cassé la jambe, oh, c'était _rien,_ affirma Tony, c'était rien du tout ! Deux mois de repos, et il s'en remettrait ! Et puis, ces gens-là, ils ont de quoi payer les meilleurs médecins !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Alexandre a fait ? trancha Steve d'une voix blanche.

Tony hésita, avant de trancher d'une voix sans âme.

\- Tout le monde sait, mais personne ne veux se l'admettre. Ils se disent qu'il a disparu, qu'il est peut-être libre. Mais j'étais à la fenêtre quand ça s'est passé. T'challa c'était mon ami, je voulais au moins lui dire au revoir d'un regard ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien des généraux sont prêt à offrir aux Maisons comme les nôtres ! À l'heure actuelle il doit être mort au Mexique… L'armée ça rapporte !

\- … ils en ont fait un soldat ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf, siffla Tony.

Steve fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre ce qu'on pouvait attendre de ce pauvre T'challa. Il expira péniblement, avant de quitter le lit et de marcher dans la pièce, réprimant difficilement quelques tremblements.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il. C'est pas...

\- Si tu n'obéis pas, trancha Tony, il n'hésitera pas à te vendre, toi aussi ! Alors... _viens-là,_ insista-t-il en désignant le lit. Viens _apprendre._

Le plus jeune s'immobilisa, prenant doucement conscience que Tony parlait pour le vrai. Steve s'installa alors timidement sur le rebord du lit, avant d'adresser un regard penaud à son camarade. Il était prit au piège, il le savait. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à cette torture qu'on lui imposait.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, murmura Steve. Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça...

\- Tu pourras, affirma Tony. Nous y sommes parvenus, _nous_. Alors tu y arriveras, toi aussi !

Steve se tut, un peu tremblant, méditant très certainement ces paroles. Finalement, il rendit les armes, rejetant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Il s'abandonnait, offrant encore une fois son corps à un homme qu'il ne connaissait, au fond, qu'à peine. Tony soupira, et se radoucit. Ce jeune homme l'agaçait, mais il comprenait sa colère. Il l'avait vécu. Elle ne l'avait même jamais quitter.

\- Je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je peux t'assurant que ce que je vais t'apprendre à prendre du plaisir...

\- J'en doute ! siffla Steve. Fais ce que tu as à faire, c'est tout...

Tony sourit, avant de déboutonner la chemise de son cadet, dévoilant sa fine musculature.

\- Il arrivera que tu éprouves du plaisir, mais à condition de ne pas les laisser te dominer. Si tu m'écoutes, tu les auras tous à tes pieds… Tu en feras ce que tu veux. Ils t'offriront tout ce que tu leur demanderas...

\- Mais pas la liberté.

\- Tu es en cage, admit Tony. Mais tu peux rendre cette cage aussi belle que tu le désires. Il y a des petits bonheurs ici, au milieu de toute cette désolation. Tout n'es que manipulation, et je vais t'apprendre à utiliser toutes les règles de cette Maison pour les tournées à ton avantage...

Tony fit glisser son peignoir sur son corps dans un geste très sensuel. À présent nu, il s'installa sur les cuisses de Steve, arrachant un frisson au jeune homme visiblement surpris d'éprouver tant de plaisir pour un contact aussi furtif. Tony sourit.

Pas si prude, ce jeune homme.

\- La première leçon c'est de toujours regarder ton partenaire dans les yeux, sourit Tony en saisissant son apprenti par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Ne baisse jamais le regard, Steve !

Sans doute par esprit de provocation, Steve adressa à son professeur un regard noir. Tony sourit : qu'il se montre teigneux autant qu'il le voulait, du moment qu'il obéisse sans discuter. Et puis, ce regard sombre, cette mâchoire crispée, ce corps puissant qui ne s'abandonnait pas totalement, mais qui acceptait de perdre une bataille pour gagner une autre guerre... C'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme inconscient.

\- Regarde-le et montre-lui à quel point tu prends plaisir à sentir son corps contre le tien, insista Tony en glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses dénudées. Les yeux, dit-on, sont le miroir de l'âme. S'il regarde au travers ton âme, il n'aura pas le courage de te frapper...

Steve entrouvrit la bouche en une expression surprise. Les doigts de Tony se glissèrent sur le ventre de son élève, redessinant ses muscles avec précision, comme pour cartographié ses courbes. Tony le comprit vigoureux. Le sauvageon n'avait visiblement pas autant de scrupules qu'il semblait le croire, à condition d'être mis en confiance. Et Tony avait justement pour mission d'éveiller ses sens...

\- Nos clients recherchent la sensualité, continua-t-il d'un professoral. Ils ne veulent pas d'une petite chose soumise à leurs désirs. Il faut que tu anticipes leur volonté. Comblés, ils accéderont à chacune de tes demandes sans réfléchir. Pour eux, insista-t-il, nous sommes des épouses idéales. Nous concrétisons leurs fantasmes sans qu'il soit besoin de nous entretenir, sans enfants et sans dot...

La main de Tony s'aventura trop loin, et aussitôt Steve se redressa. Il se saisi de ce poignet pervers avant de le tordre doucement, comme une menace. Les dents serrés, il n'osa aucun mot, mais toute son attitude parlait pour lui. C'était un « non » catégorique que Tony ne pouvait cependant écouter.

\- N'ai pas peur, l'apaisa-t-il d'un souffle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, je te le promets...

\- Je ne veux pas, insista Steve. Je ne veux pas de ça...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Arrête de te battre contre l'inévitable et laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'on attend de toi !

Résigné, le jeune homme se rallongea, fermant les yeux un instant, retenant un sanglot de rage. Tony pu alors effectuer le premier geste qu'il lui faudrait acquérir, désolé de ne pouvoir l'épargner.

Son esprit se refusait à céder, mais pas son corps. Agité de soubresauts frénétiques, Steve s'abandonnait à un plaisir qui lui était encore inconnu. Les mains de Tony le ravissaient autant que son âme se mortifiait d'être faible à ce point devant l'adversité. Il se glissait lentement dans le stupre et la fange quand il n'aspirait qu'à trouver la rédemption.

\- Laisse-toi aller, le conseilla Tony. Laisse-toi faire... ce sera plus facile. Il faut que tu apprennes.

\- Non...

\- Allez, un effort.

Steve secoua la tête violemment. Son corps parlait à sa place, et de cela Tony n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu vois ? Tu vois comme ça peut être bon ?

\- Arrête...

\- Lâche prise. Laisse ton corps s'abandonner au plaisir. Tu verras. Ici, tu vas expérimenter des sensations exquises à condition de renoncer à ce que tu étais avant... laisse ces émotions te guider...

Et Tony triompha du corps de Steve. Mortifié, furieux d'avoir cédé, Steve repoussa Tony avant de se dissimuler le visage entre ses mains.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Tony.

\- S'il te plaît, gémit Steve. J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé...

\- Fais-moi confiance. Après tout, c'est mon _métier_.

Steve hésita un instant, avant d'obtempérer, expirant difficile lorsque Tony poursuivit son « éducation. » Par quelques gestes experts, il parvint à embraser son corps, à la grande surprise de ce jeune homme qui ignorait toutes les capacités qu'un corps à corps pouvait lui offrir.

Il fallut lui apprendre les mots, et les gestes. La pratique avant la théorie. Ses lèvres enseignèrent l'extase, et il exigea de lui qu'il applique immédiatement la théorie. Steve obéit, en rougissant. Sa peau de grenat n'aurait pu être plus parée que le rubis, tandis qu'il se contentait de regarder cet autre semblable à lui-même, et que jamais il n'aurait imaginé toucher un jour. Pourtant, il fallait bien s'exécuter. Aussi, essayant d'imiter son docte camarade, le voici qui oubliait ses principes et la morale chrétienne. L'ascèse ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi du reste ! Convaincu de n'avoir rien fait pour être puni de la sorte, il s'abandonna aux vices tandis que ses mains se saisissaient à leur tour de l'objet du délit avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Ce ne fut pas si difficile. Au contraire. Ce fut même très plaisant. Sentir qu'il rendait à Tony les mêmes offrandes lui plu. Il se découvrait généreux. Tony était bavard, et Steve avait une inexplicable envie de parler.

Pourtant le remords. Pourtant la pudeur. Pourtant ce quelque chose qui le retenait encore. Les larmes et la honte.

\- Ne pleure pas, souffla Tony. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

\- S-Si !

\- Alors détends-toi, je vais te satisfaire !

\- Comment peut-on aimer _ça_ ?

Avec un sourire, Tony se pencha en avant pour voler un baiser à ses lèvres fraîches.

\- Moi j'aime, asséna-t-il avec aplomb. Parfois. Pas toujours. Mais j'aime. Parfois c'est si bon que tu crois mourir de bonheur ! Alors écarte les jambes que je te le prouve !

La dernière leçon fut moins aisée. Il semblait à l'étudiant qu'il revivait l'infamie de sa première entrevue, avec d'autant plus de culpabilité qu'il n'avait cette fois pas l'excuse d'une quelconque drogue. Il lui semblait qu'il n'existait pas de pareille douleur ailleurs sur cette Terre, et qu'elle était un prémisse de l'Enfer auquel il ne pouvait qu'être condamné. Lorsque Tony s'abandonna, Steve n'eut aucun geste, rien qu'un regard vide, épuisé, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

\- Tu t'y habitueras, prédit Tony en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu verras.

\- J'en doute, souffla Steve en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes, j'en doute.

Et pourtant, tel devait être le vrai.

* * *

Sans doute que Tony fut un excellent professeur. Maintenu à l'isolement durant une semaine entière, Steve fut éduqué à l'art de l'amour par un Tony bienveillant et particulièrement attentif à la moindre difficulté rencontrée.

Obtenir le droit d'éduquer plus longuement Steve ne fut étonnement pas difficile à obtenir. Alexandre était de ces hommes qui avaient en tout le sens pratique. Si Steve ne pouvait pas satisfaire les clients, ce seraient donc les clients qui se satisferaient de son éducation.

Sans en avertir élève et professeur, Alexandre Pierce s'amusa à élaborer un nouveau jeu particulièrement lucratif. De sorte à éveiller les sens de ses invités, il faisait payer le droit au regard à travers la lucarne de la Chambre Bleue, avant de laisser ses invités choisir l'homme qui allait satisfaire ce désir mis à vif...

L'Éraste et son Éromène était bien loin de ces considérations mercantiles. Tony, tout à son éducation, admirait les progrès de son élève. Steve découvrait doucement le plaisir. Tony admirait ses petits cris, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus puissants, son abandon progressif, sa langue taquine qui allait à la rencontre de la sienne, sa première vraie jouissance...

Et comme la tautologie était à la base même de tout apprentissage, il fallu recommencer presque immédiatement afin qu'il assimile bien tout ce qu'il avait appris, exiger une mise en application immédiate de ses découvertes. Tony veillait cependant à ce qu'il ne perde jamais sa sauvagerie naturelle, son regard sombre et ses gestes vifs et méfiants, ce magnétisme animal que les clients apprécieraient sans nul doute.

Et lorsqu'enfin, l'homme d'expérience estima que son élève était apte à entrer pleinement au service de la Maison, il s'autorisa une dernière étreinte, plus tendre, plus intime, sans doute pour que s'effondrent les dernières pudeurs, mais aussi pour eux…

\- Demain, murmura Tony à son oreille lorsque tout fut achevé, tu monteras dans cette chambre avec un client, et tu feras exactement ce que je t'ai enseigné...

\- Je n'en serai pas capable, affirma Steve en se soustrayant à la caresse. Je ne pourrai pas…

\- Je t'aiderai une dernière fois, trancha son protecteur en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Je choisirai moi-même le client. Et tout ira pour le mieux...

Tony présenta alors à Steve le Général Joe Greller. Peau d'ébène, grande carrure, mais paradoxalement d'une grande timidité. C'était un client qu'il fallait guider jusque dans les gestes les plus simples, autrement dit, il n'avait rien d'une menace. Par amitié pour Tony qui lui avait tant donné, Joe Greller accepta de passer quelques nuits en compagnie du Sauvageon. Il ne fut pas déçu, et Steve, soulagé, pouvait apprendre le métier sans trop de peurs. Il avoua même à Tony, au bout d'une quinzaine qu'il _s'ennuyait_.

\- Je passe mon temps à le cajoler, s'était-il plaint.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es _jamais_ content, toi ? avait rit Tony.

\- Je peux te paraître ingrat, c'est vrai mais… Tony : l'ai l'impression de _bercer un enfant_!

C'était ainsi que Steve embrassa pleinement sa nouvelle vie, se découvrant une sensualité nouvelle et le pouvoir insoupçonné qui dormait entre ses cuisses, ne demandant qu'à être révélé...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci de toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous comblera autant que les chapitres précédents. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-ci, il marque une pause dans la violence du récit, profitez en ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aime recceuillir vos avis. :)**

* * *

 **PARTIE V**

Thor ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre, l'illuminant d'un trait de lumière. Celui-ci caressa le corps des deux hommes qui dormaient du sommeil du juste, emmêlés dans les draps. La fatigue les avaient saisis après le travail, si bien qu'ils avaient, au mépris des règles, renoncé à se lever pour rejoindre les Communs.

Ils étaient beaux dans leur nudité. Le corps rougit d'attentions, la chair encore tremblante d'une nuit de plaisirs, ils n'avaient jamais semblé aussi sereins. Thor les enviait un peu, eux, qui avaient le privilège de plaire _ensemble_ ,et qui profitaient allégrement des services qu'on leur demandait.

Son regard doux se posa sur Steve, la bouche entrouverte comme une offrande. Il avait bien changé leur petit Sauvageon terrifié et agressif. Voici trois mois qu'il avait apprit de Tony le métier de prostitué, et il s'était montré plutôt _doué_. Le remord l'avait quitté, et plus jamais Thor ne l'avait entendu proférer ses préchi-préchas de bénitier.

Steve était devenu un jeune homme charmant et sensuel. Tony lui avait apprit les délices de la volupté, et l'art de se faire désirer. Il avait apprit, et apprenait encore les regards, les sourires, les gestes et les us et coutumes qui lui était désormais nécessaire à l'exercice de son office.

Steve était donc devenu une créature dangereuse et désirable. Tony l'avait protégé, lui présentant les bons clients, et Bruce s'occupait de son instruction.

Bruce avait en effet jugé inadmissible qu'un garçon de joie installé dans une Maison de Luxe de ne pas sache pas lire. Steve, en bon élève, progressait un peu plus chaque jour, et commençait à comprendre tous les avantages qu'il pouvait tirer de sa profession, quant bien même l'apprentissage de la lecture se révélait plus long que prévu… Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour !

Steve avait même trouvé un semblant de mécène en la personne du vieux Selvig. C'était un vieil homme dont il était difficile de s'occuper, et qui n'avait pour d'autre exigence qu'on l'aida à assouvir les siennes. Erik Selvig, fort satisfait de ce jeune homme qui ne se laissait pas attraper aussi facilement, le comblait de présents. Et Steve y avait prit goût. Il était désormais riche de huit costumes de belles étoffes, trois montres à gousset et une première édition des _Aventures d'Arthur Gordon Pym_ qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à lire. Mais les estampes à l'intérieur lui plaisait.

Autre protecteur, le notable Aldrich Killian. Troublé parce qu'il avait vu dans la Petite Chambre lors de l'initiation de Steve, il avait plusieurs fois essayer de s'accaparer le corps de Steve ou de Tony sans parvenir cependant à en triompher. Finalement, Alexander Pierce avait trouvé une solution, et, en échange d'une coquette somme, il avait autorisé le notaire « à prendre son plaisir en observant celui des autres. »

Aldrich Killian observait donc Steve s'offrir à Tony, pour la plus grande joie des deux prostitués qui semblaient y trouver leur compte. Ils préféraient naturellement se connaître l'un l'autre plutôt qu'un client.

Avec un rire, Thor ramena sa cape autour de ses épaules, avant d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Avec un rire, il se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur le lit, effrayant les deux paisibles endormis. Faisant fi de leurs cris, il s'amusa à saisir l'un par la cheville, l'autre par le poignet, avant d'embrasser leurs nuques et de les apaiser d'une caresse sur la hanche.

\- Bonjour mes petites filles de joie ! hurla d'une voix tonitruante. Alors ?! Vous avez passer une bonne nuit ?!

\- Descend de là, s'agaça Tony. Un peu de respect !

\- Il est quelle heure ? gémit Steve en essayant de dissimuler son visage sous le drap.

Thor rit, avant de tirer sur le linge d'un coup sec.

\- Le soleil n'est pas encore là, lui apprit-il. Les ménagères vont venir, et si Rumlow vous voit entrain de paresser dans une chambre, vous savez ce qui va vous tomber dessus !

\- Et bien qu'il le fasse, rétorqua Steve, bravache. C'est pas comme-ci je n'en avais pas l'habitude !

Thor sourit, avant de jeter un œil sur les jambes de Steve. De petites cicatrices rouges peinaient à y disparaître. Tony et lui avaient peu ou prou les mêmes, mais les leurs étaient blanches, puisque plus anciennes. Brock, il est vrai, avait la main lourde, et les jeunes branches qu'il cueillait faisaient de bien meilleurs martinets que tous les objets entreposés dans la chambre noire dont _seul_ Thor connaissait l'utilité exacte.

Chaque incartade était punie d'une volée de bois vert dûment appliquée sur les jambes des employés insoumis. Et Steve, le Téméraire, avait bien plus de marques de tous ici réunis ! C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son succès : il n'avait rien d'une créature docile, et c'était précisément sa force, n'en déplaise à Pierce et à son chien de garde.

\- On arrive, grommela Tony en repoussant brutalement Thor. Oh, par tous les Saints, pourquoi faut-il donc se lever ?!

\- _Toi_ tu refuses de te lever ? Se gaussa le Géant. Mais il y a quelques mois tu étais le premier debout !

\- Il y a quelques mois je n'étais pas là pour l'épuiser, sourit Steve, taquin. Pas vrai l'ancêtre ?

\- Tu vas voir ce que vas faire l'Ancêtre la prochaine quoi qu'il vient ce taré ! se moqua Tony.

\- Mes clients sont pires, rétorqua Thor avec un sourire.

\- Tes clients te demande de faire le pont pendant qu'on te turbines ? soupira Steve.

Thor se figea un instant, sourcil relevé, essayant d'imaginer l'étrange position que Steve et Tony devaient adopter. Puis il pouffa.

\- Est-ce au moins agréable ?

\- Pas du tout, contra Tony. Ni pour Steve, ni pour moi. Oh, bon sang, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

\- Parce que c'est _le_ grand jour, Tony !

Il y eu un instant de flottement... et soudain, Tony se redressa sur son séant, avant d'enfiler sa chemise à la hâte, sautillant comme un enfant à qui l'on donne une orange avant la Messe de Noël. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Steve n'avait jamais connu Tony autrement que comme un mélancolique que rien n'avais jamais pu guérir. Le temps n'avait pas effacer sa peine. Il avait seulement déposer un délicat voile de pudeur, si bien qu'il gardait tout enfermé, et sa misère comme une gangrène que l'on ne pouvait guérir... C'était donc que ce jour devait être le plus précieux de tous s'il se montrait aussi enthousiaste.

Steve passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, avant de demander d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, le « grand jour » ?

Thor sourit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas avant de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte musclée, faisant fi encore une fois des protestations de Steve !

\- Ah, mon Petit, tu vas être _ravi_! Tous les six mois, Pierce nous autorise une journée à la campagne !

\- Au grand air ! s'extasia Tony.

\- Dans un un cadre bucolique, rêva Thor en jetant sa tête en arrière, avec un charmant petit lac, et des cyprès.

\- C'est lui qui rince ? S'étonna Steve. Où c'est _encore_ ponctué sur nos rentes ?

\- C'est un cadeau, répondit Thor d'un ton évasif en agitant son épaisse main. Pour profiter un peu du bon air des champs, qu'il dit ! Il paraît que ça fait du bien au corps… Moi je dis que ce qui nous ferait _vraiment_ du bien c'est un jour de repos dans la semaine ! Même Dieu y avait droit !

\- Oh tais-toi et dépêche-toi donc de t'habiller ! ordonna Tony en leur jetant un mélange de chemises et de vestons. Il n'y en a _qu'une_ par saison et je ne veux pas rater ça ! Oh, bon sang, Thor, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillés plus tôt ?! Je suis certain qu'ils sont tous entrain de se préparer dans le Sanatorium et pas nous !

\- Ils viennent à peine de descendre !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fais encore là ?

* * *

À six heures précises, leur cocher se présenta à la porte de l'arrière-cour. La calèche, en réalité une misérable chariote tirées par des chevaux souffreteux et poitrinaires, allait les conduire à travers la campagne. Alexander Pierce avait peut-être la générosité de leur offrir une journée hors les murs à ses frais, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de se ruiner. Une carriole minable suffisait bien.

Malgré l'aspect bien rudimentaire de leur moyen de transports, les employés de l' _Étoile Rouge_ s'y précipitèrent en riant. Steve, bien plus modéré, les suivit en se demandant si tout cela valait réellement cette agitation.

\- Et Peter ? Hésita-t-il. Et Nick ?

\- Nick n'a jamais voulu nous accompagner depuis… hésita Loki en désignant du doigt son œil gauche.

\- Quant à Peter, soupira Natasha, Alexander ne nous a jamais autorisé à le prendre.

\- Injuste, remarqua Steve, sourcils froncés. Rumlow nous accompagne mais _pas_ Peter ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous surveille, soupira Bruce.

Steve croisa les bras et serra la mâchoire, avant de faire demi-tour. Rumlow, assis à côté du cocher, s'agaça de ce contre-temps, et se mit franchement en colère lorsque le blond reparut en tirant par la main le petit garçon.

\- Qui es-tu pour mépriser les règles, _toi_?! s'emporta Rumlow en sautant à terre. Peter, retourne dans ta cuisine ! Nous allons être en retard !

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'y contraindre, sourit Steve.

Droit et fier, Steve nargua le gardien d'un sourire en serrant le petit Peter contre lui. Le poing de Rumlow se serra. Nul doute que si Steve n'avait pas eu un si beau visage, celui-ci se serait écrasé sur son nez. Il leva la main malgré tout, prêt à gifler cet insolent, quand une poigne qui n'avait rien à lui envier l'en empêcha.

\- Steve à raison, s'agaça Thor, descendu à son tour. Peter travaille assez dur pour avoir le droit à une journée de liberté, comme nous tous !

\- Et puis c'est toi qui nous fait perdre du temps, siffla Tony en descendant lui-aussi de la gerbière.

Un à un, les prostitués de l' _Étoile Rouge_ , galvanisés par le courage de Steve,mirent alors pied à terre, s'interposant de leur simple présence. Clint fut le plus hésitant, observant d'un mauvais œil toutes ces petites révolutions, songeant que tout ça finirait mal. Pourtant, convaincu lui-aussi que Peter avait droit à un jour de congé, il descendit lui aussi avant de se dresser contre leur Cerbère. Rumlow, vaincu par le nombre, fut contraint d'abdiquer. Peter fut donc admit dans la voiture, et celle-ci pu _enfin_ se mettre en route…

* * *

Les grandes roues du véhicule tressautaient sur les pavés, avant de soulever la poussière des petits chemins. Habillés de fripes, les papillons de nuit, pathétique à la lueur du jour, tentaient vainement de se soustraire aux regards en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Balancés de droite et de gauche, terrifiés par le regard inquisiteur d'un Rumlow furieux, ils souriaient malgré tout, ravis de voir autre chose que leurs chambres et la rue qui longeait la Maison.

Ils venaient de quitter la ville. Les faubourgs épais s'éloignaient. Les cahots devenaient cette fois plus terribles, cependant, le paysage qui s'offraient à eux suffisait à faire oublier un temps l'inconfort du voyage.

Enfin, la charrette s'arrêta dans un cadre tout à fait charmant. Une rivière, probablement née des Grands Lacs, s'était retrouvée piégée à l'intérieur d'une petite dépression, créant avec les années un petit étang tout ce que l'on faisait de plus charmant. Perdu dans une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, ce petit coin bucolique avait tout de l'Arcadie.

Steve sourit, soudain nostalgique. Ce petit étang lui rappelait sa province natale. Ses larges champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue… Étrangement, il n'était pas triste. Il avait apprit de ses condisciples qu'il valait mieux garder ses larmes pour des choses qui le méritaient certainement. De toute évidence, il avait quitté son pays pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Et puis, si _ici_ il n'avait pas grand-chose, _là-bas_ plus rien ne l'attendait. On ne le pleurerait pas, et s'il venait à se présenter à sa pauvre mère, elle le chasserait à l'aide d'une volée de bois vert savamment appliqué sur son échine en hurlant qu'il allait attirer le Diable en sa maison.

Alors, s'il avait un peu de vague à l'âme… il n'en était pas _réellement_ triste. Voilà pourquoi il souriait tandis qu'il mettait le pied à terre. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de profiter d'une journée au soleil, d'autant plus que le temps avait décidé de se montrer clément.

Ce fut ce pourquoi il n'attendit pas que l'on s'installa pour se précipité, à la suite de Tony, Thor et Natasha jusque dans l'eau glacée dès l'instant que sa peau fut mise à nue. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait le corps de Tony s'écraser contre le sien pour s'y accrocher, et Thor le soulever dans les airs pour l'y faire retomber. C'était certes là des jeux d'enfants, mais ils étaient pour eux comme un second souffle, une mince étincelle d'innocence retrouvée.

\- Moi aussi j'veux 'ller dans l'eau ! s'extasia Peter.

\- Que tu es sot ! se moqua Loki en le ceinturant pour qu'il ne s'y précipite pas à son tour. Tu es né à New-York, tu ne _sais pas_ nager !

\- Et bien c'est l'occasion d'apprendre, sourit Natasha. Allez, venez !

Laissant Bruce et Clint que les attraits de la baignade n'enchantaient pas particulièrement, installèrent donc la nappe et préparèrent le déjeuner tandis que Loki et Natasha initiaient Peter au difficile métier de poisson d'eau douce. Le petit riait aux éclats en s'amusant à éclabousser ses aînés. Comprenant cependant quels dangers le guettait au centre du lac, là où s'étaient éloignés les bons nageurs.

Peter se résigna alors à profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau là où il avait pied, auprès d'un Loki attentif et d'une Natasha alanguie, bien décidée à reposer. Cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Assis, l'eau le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules. Et puis, les pitreries de Thor, Steve et Tony le faisaient rire aussi bien de là où il était.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ? héla soudain Clint lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith.

Toutes les victuailles, qui avaient été étalées sur le linge à la vue de tous, réveillèrent l'appétit des baigneurs. Affamés, ils se précipitèrent sur les œufs durs, le lard et le bouillon de légumes, ravis de manger autre chose que des restes, pour une fois.

\- Et toi ? hésita Steve en se tournant vers Rumlow qui, assis bien plus loin, les observait sans mot dire. Tu n'en veux pas ?

La naïveté de Steve arracha un sourire sur les visages de ses condisciples. Depuis quelques jours, Steve s'était piqué de l'idée qu'en étant plus sympathique avec Brock, peut-être celui-ci serait-il plus humain. Rumlow, insensible à ses tentatives, surtout après le défi du matin, le considéra un instant d'un regard dur, avant de mordre dans un quignon de pain comme par défi. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il rallierait leur cause !

* * *

Ce fut alors sans plus d'anicroche que le reste de la journée glissa sur eux comme la plus tendre des caresses. Les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient les corps, et le murmure du ruisseau qui rafraîchissait les nuques furent pour eux comme un baume apposé sur leurs cœurs meurtries.

Steve se sentait renaître. Il avait oublié, c'était vrai, comme il était bon de simplement s'étendre dans l'herbe pour regarder la course des nuages. Le vent frais qui caressait sa peau était un délice. Il du même s'assoupir, vaincu par la fatigue et la quiétude de ces lieux. Tony vint s'allonger à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je comprends ton enthousiasme, souffla Steve en roulant sur le côté.

\- Et encore, sourit Tony, on est qu'au printemps. Tu verras cet été comme ce sera agréable !

\- Et cet hiver ? s'inquiéta le blond en se redressant à demi.

\- Pierce nous emmène dans son manoir de campagne, à une heure à peine de Cleveland. Une soirée loin de la Maison et _sans_ clients. C'est pas grand-chose, mais tu verras : c'est bien suffisant…

\- Le jour de Noël ? espéra Steve.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Tony. C'est assez mal venu de venir au bordel la nuit de Noël ! Par contre, on travaille pour l'An Nouveau !

\- Je pensais dire adieu à Noël, sourit Steve, soulagé de cette nouvelle. Est-ce que l'on nous donne la permission d'assister à la Messe de Minuit ?

\- C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi ?

\- Important, oui et non, admit Steve en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, j'ai toujours aimé cette fête. Ce sont de bons souvenirs de famille. Elle n'en a pas pour toi ?

Tony haussa les épaules avant de remettre une chemise. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour se dévêtir au soleil. Il réfléchit un instant. Est-ce que Noël avait une signification pour lui ? Est-ce que toutes les fêtes chrétiennes en avaient, d'ailleurs ? Seul le journal lui rappelait qu'il existait une vie en dehors de ces murs.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, évasif. Ça fait trop longtemps que je travaille à l' _Étoile Rouge_. Je crois que j'ai oublié à ce que c'était que de profiter du temps présent…

\- C'est triste.

\- C'est comme ça, soupira Tony.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant de rouler sur le dos, profitant d'un ciel limpide et d'une légère brise. Inconscients des sentiments intenses qu'ils étaient entrain de nourrir à l'endroit de l'autre, les deux hommes qui se pensaient encore amis fermèrent les yeux avant de se laisser gagner par la torpeur.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut bien plus calme que la matinée. Lassé d'enseigner à Peter un art qui nécessitait bien plus de pratique, Loki avait confié l'enfant à son frère aîné, avant de s'installer lui-aussi au soleil. Ses longs cheveux bruns dessinèrent des courbes ésotériques le long de ses épaules, et à le voir ainsi on devinait sans peine pour quelles raisons Phil Coulson avait succombé.

Observant son immense Thor se pencher avec bienveillance sur la petite brindille, le soulever comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un sac de plume avant de l'installer sur ses épaules, Loki songeait avec tristesse que Thor était fait pour être un père aimant et attentionné, tout ce que n'avait pas été le leur.

Assailli de souvenirs, Loki revit son frère se promener auprès d'une charmante jeune femme, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Syf ? Jane ? Peu importait ! Il se souvint qu'avant la mort de leur mère, Thor était promis à un avenir radieux, auprès d'une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il épouserait très certainement quand il en aurait l'âge !

Et puis leur mère était morte. Le typhus l'avait emportée sans crier gare. Leur père en était mort de chagrin. Vivant de corps, meurtrie dans l'âme. Sans aucune réelle raison, il avait tenu Loki pour responsable de sa mort. « Parce que j'ai commis un pécher en permettant que tu viennes au monde, immonde bâtard ! » avait-il hurlé en frappant durement son fils.

Il avait trouvé un semblant de réconfort dans l'eau de vie. Ne disait-on pas « _in vino veritas_ » ? Refusant de laisser ses enfants s'asseoir à sa table, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme farouche, ne s'exprimant plus que part borborygmes menaçant.

Et leur père l'avait chassé, lui, le demi-frère, le bâtard de la famille. Un matin, sans plus de raison que le reste. Il l'avait saisit par le col et l'avait jeté dehors, accompagnant le tout d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour faire bonne mesure !

Une chose que Thor n'avait pu accepter. Les deux frères avaient toujours entretenu une relation fusionnelle, que seuls celle qu'entretenaient les jumeaux pouvaient égaler. Thor avait tempêté, hurlé, supplié enfin, puis, comprenant que tout ceci était vain, s'était enfuit à son tour.

Il avait retrouvé son frère dans une grange des alentours, et l'avait serré dans ses bras puissants.

\- Retourne auprès de père, avait supplié Loki, toi il t'aime encore ! Ne l'abandonne pas quand il souffre !

\- Je ne pourrai te laisser seul, avait rétorqué Thor avec conviction. Si tu pars, je pars aussi. Je ne peux concevoir de vivre sans toi !

\- Il le faudra bien un jour ! avait sourit Loki. Quand tu te marieras…

\- … pas si tu n'es pas là ! trancha Thor. Pas si je dois te savoir dehors. Viens, mon frère, on va marcher vers le Canada, avait-il alors affirmé Thor. On retournera pas là-bas ! Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y fera ? avait essayé de le raisonner Loki. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- On verra. Tant qu'on est ensemble, tout iras bien !

Thor et Loki s'étaient alors mis en route vers le Nord, guidés par l'espoir que l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. C'était à Cleveland que leur course folle s'était arrêtée. Leur histoire n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à ceci prêt que c'était eux qui avaient poussé la porte de l' _Étoile Rouge_. Nécessité avait fait loi. Et puis, pour survivre durant leur périple, il avaient vécu bien pire.

\- À quoi songes-tu ? sourit Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- À rien de particulier, sourit Loki.

\- Ne me mens pas, souffla Clint. Je connais ce regard. Je l'ai eu il y a longtemps. Je sais ce qu'il signifie.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, s'agaça Loki, je ne pensai à rien de particulier. Ce ne sont que des rêveries. Je ne sais que trop bien que le pries qu'il nous en coûterai de fuir.

Clint rit, avant d'allumer une pipe. Une désagréable odeur d'opium chatouilla alors les narines de Loki, et il refusa poliment la proposition de Clint. Il connaissait les méfaits de cette drogue, et ne souhaitai y succomber à aucun prix.

\- Les rêves nous tuent, Loki, le prévint Clint d'un ton prophétique. C'est ce qui nous fait le plus de mal. Il vaut mieux les oublier.

\- Tu ne rêves plus de retrouver ton épouse ?

Clint eut un ricanement amer, avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches. Extirpant un pli froissé de celle-ci il le remit maladroitement à Loki avant de murmurer :

\- Comme je le disais… les rêves sont ce qui nous font le plus de mal, Loki.

\- Ne me dis pas…

\- … ne prononce pas ces mots, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Tant que je serai enfermé entre ces murs, je me refuserai à y croire. Tu devrais oublier tes rêves, Loki. Tu devrais _vraiment_ oublier tes rêves si tu ne veux pas mourir à petit feu.

\- LÂCHE-MOI, NATASHA !

Bruce, qui s'était éloigné un peu pour se baigner avec Natasha, quitta soudain précipitamment le lac avant de se couvrir, soudain bien pudique. Natasha, toujours accroupie au bord du lac, enfoncée dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, ouvrit bien la bouche pour répliquer, mais Bruce la devança :

\- Ça n'est pas ton problème, trancha-t-il. Laisse-moi je t'en _supplies_!

\- Tout va bien, Bruce ? hésita Clint. Natasha ?

\- Tout va _très bien_! S'agaça Bruce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tout le monde se mêle de ma vie ?

* * *

Il fallut se résoudre à quitter ces paisibles contrées pour s'en retourner à Cleveland. Le voyage de retour fut tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'allée, à ceci prêt que les corps des baigneurs n'en était que plus transit de froid. Alors ils essayaient d'oublier les chaos de la route en se serrant les uns contre les autres, se remémorant encore et encore chaque détail de cette journée pour ne rien en oublier.

Il était près de onze heures lorsque la carriole s'arrêta devant la _L'Étoile Rouge._ Soulagé, les employés s'engouffrèrent derechef dans la petite cuisine où ils se réunirent autour du poêle. Lorsque leurs corps transit se furent réchauffés, Clint, le premier, trouva le courage de monter jusqu'aux Communs pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

Et tandis que les employaient se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, le miracle se produisit. Peter, encore candide, avait saisi la main de Rumlow, gelé lui aussi, mais resté en retrait dans la cuisine.

\- 'rci Brock, avait-il soufflé, ensommeillé. J'suis bien content d'voir été au lac, moi aussi !

Et tandis que sans plus de cérémonie l'enfant quittait la pièce, pour la première fois, les employés de l' _Étoile Rouge_ virent Rumlow… retenir quelques larmes, ému par la bonté d'un petit garçon pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu la moindre tendresse.


End file.
